


EN PROIE AU DOUTE

by BreakOfDawn21



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben Solo is a suspect, Detective, Detroit, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kira - Freeform, Murder, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Policier, Premier Ordre, Rey is a detective, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, dark smut, enquête, meurtre
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakOfDawn21/pseuds/BreakOfDawn21
Summary: Détroit. L’inspectrice Rey Smith enquête sur le meurtre de Han Solo, le célèbre pilote de patrouille aérienne, tué par une balle dans le ventre dans un quartier misérable de la ville. Tout porte à croire que l’assassin n’est autre que le propre fils de la victime, Ben Solo. Cependant, Rey sent qu’il y a plus que ça. Malgré tout, une part d’elle se trouve dans l’incapacité de croire que Ben Solo est réellement le meurtrier. Quelle abominable histoire se cache derrière ce potentiel parricide? Qui est réellement Ben Solo? Tueur de sang-froid et manipulateur hors pair ou fils innocent malheureusement embarqué dans cette affaire? Jusqu’où est-il réellement impliqué? Ce sera à Rey de le découvrir.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Kaydel Ko Connix & Rey, Poe Dameron & Amilyn Holdo, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Finn, Rey & Han Solo, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 93
Kudos: 14





	1. MIROIR DE L'ÂME

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! Je me lance dans cette nouvelle fic qui sera une fic POLICIÈRE avec un meurtre à résoudre tout au long de l'intrigue: celui de Han Solo. Ma première fic à la troisième personne! J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous plaira! 
> 
> Si vous êtes friands des affaires d'enquête et de mystère à résoudre, je vous laisse cet indice si vous vous voulez essayer de deviner tout ce qu'il s'est passé autour du meurtre de Han Solo au cours des chapitres: je ne mets JAMAIS RIEN au hasard! Le moindre petit élément, même complètement insignifiant, aura son importance! 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/200725045627212181.jpg.html)

1er novembre, 20h12

Un cadavre était loin d’être la meilleure des choses pour finir une journée. Bien au contraire. Inerte, froid, désarticulé, morne. De quoi hanter les cauchemars de n’importe qui. Mais ce soir-là, l’inspectrice Rey Smith se sentait particulièrement d’attaque pour une nouvelle affaire. Elle prit une bonne gorgée de café pour se maintenir debout et pénétra dans l’appartement délabré au dernier étage de l’immeuble crasseux où elle avait dû se rendre. Les voisins avaient téléphoné un peu plus tôt pour signaler un coup de feu.

\- La victime s’appelait Han Solo, informa l’officier Poe Dameron. Le célèbre pilote de patrouille aérienne. 63 ans, pas d’antécédent. Personne dans l’immeuble n’était au courant qu’il était là avant qu’on le découvre. Le portefeuille est toujours dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. C’est donc bien un meurtre et non un vol qui aurait mal tourné.

Rey hocha la tête avant de s’avancer vers le corps étendu au beau milieu de la pièce. Elle n’arrivait pas à y croire. C’était bien Han Solo. Elle adorait cet homme. C’était sans aucun doute l’une de ses plus grandes idoles. Elle espérait depuis l’enfance le voir en vrai, mais certainement pas dans ces conditions. Il aurait mérité bien mieux que de mourir bêtement assassiné dans un endroit aussi pourri. La jeune inspectrice soupira et s’accroupit pour mieux l’observer. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Courts cheveux blancs, visage ridé, bien que toujours aussi charismatique, expression figée, bouche entrouverte, blouson de cuir d’aviateur et trou béant dans l’abdomen. Pas besoin de consulter Rose Tico, la légiste, pour se douter qu’il s’agissait de la cause de la mort.

\- Il a de la famille? demanda Rey.

\- Oui, répondit l’officier Finn Panaka. Une femme, un fils et un beau-frère. Mais on n’a pas encore réussi à les joindre.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et décida de faire le tour de la pièce. Cet endroit miteux lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Le vieux plancher grinçait. L’appartement n’était pratiquement pas meublé. Selon le logeur, personne n’habitait là. Qu’est-ce que Han Solo faisait dans un endroit pareil? Malgré tout, parfois, Rey aimerait vraiment que les fantômes existent. Ainsi, les victimes leur diraient tout ce qu’ils veulent savoir et ils pourraient arrêter les meurtriers bien plus rapidement et simplement. Après, elle songea que peut-être que certaines personnes assassinées ne savaient pas plus qu’eux qui avait commis le crime.

Mais selon l’instinct de l’inspectrice, elle était persuadée que Solo avait vu le visage de son assassin. Essayant de reconstituer la scène dans sa tête, elle imaginait le pilote être emmené ici par le coupable. Traînait-il dans des affaires pas très nettes? Étant donné l’absence de sang, hormis autour de la victime, il semblait sûr qu’il était mort ici et non ailleurs puis déplacé dans ce trou à rat. Pourquoi s’embêter à monter un cadavre tout en haut d’un immeuble pour le laisser croupir dans un appartement désert, le tout dans un milieu défavorisé?

Une dispute avait peut-être éclaté? Mais les voisins en auraient sans doute parlé. Dans tous les cas, Solo avait fini avec une balle dans le ventre et s’était écroulé de tout son long sur le plancher. Puis, le meurtrier aurait fui. Par où? La fenêtre? Ça faisait un peu haut. Cependant, il y avait une terrasse sur le côté de l’immeuble ainsi qu’un escalier de secours. Rey irait vérifier après avoir inspecté l’appartement. Elle fit le tour. L’endroit ne possédait que deux pièces. Celle où ils se trouvaient ainsi que la salle de bain. Rey y pénétra. Une odeur nauséabonde vint lui piquer les narines. Elle grimaça. Cela venait du lavabo. Dedans, quelque chose semblait y pourrir. Quoi donc? De la nourriture? Du compost? Des mouches virevoltaient autour de la substance en putréfaction.

Rey tourna la tête et sursauta. Un symbole se trouvait dessiné sur le mur avec du liquide rouge. Du sang? Non, une odeur toxique s’en dégageait. Sans doute de la peinture. Voilà un indice à prendre en photo. Rey interpella Finn pour qu’il puisse juger de l’emblème. Un grand cercle parsemé de pics qui pointaient vers le centre, le tout dans un hexagone. Un symbole de secte? Peut-être. Le grand Han Solo assassiné par une secte. En voilà, un bon titre pour faire la une des journaux. La devise de la jeune femme était simple. Toutes les hypothèses étaient probables jusqu’à preuve du contraire. Elle n’avait jamais écarté la moindre possibilité lors de chacune de ses enquêtes.

\- Ce dessin me dit quelque chose, avoua Finn. J’ai bien hâte de faire des recherches dessus. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Smith?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et tourna la tête. Près d’eux, son amie Kaydel Ko Connix marmonnait des jurons en se frottant rageusement le buste avec un mouchoir. Poe l’aurait accidentellement poussée avant l’arrivée de Rey, lui faisant renverser son café sur son chemisier rouge. Sacré empoté! L’inspectrice salua sa collègue et refit rapidement le tour de l’appartement. Rien. Seulement un pigeon camouflé dans un des placards du coin cuisine qui la fit sursauter. Comment cet oiseau avait-il bien pu se trouver là?

Rey fronça les sourcils. Le volatile s’était posé au-dessus du sol de la salle de bain, mais pas sur le lavabo. Il avait déniché un autre perchoir plus bas, près du mur peint. La jeune femme s’approcha, replaçant une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille, resserrant son chignon. Voilà un détail qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué, trop occupée à observer le curieux symbole. Un tabouret renversé, taché de rouge, se trouvait étendu entre le lavabo et le coin du mur. Rey s’imagina quelqu’un perché dessus en train de tracer le cercle. _Très intéressant_ , songea-t-elle.

La peinture était encore fraîche. Celui qui avait fait le symbole, probablement le meurtrier, devait être ici il y a encore peu. Selon Rose, Solo était mort environ une heure plus tôt. Et si le tueur n’avait pas eu le temps de s’enfuir? Et s’il était encore là, tapi dans un coin? Mais où? Il n’y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de place dans l’appartement. Peut-être s’agissait-il d’un des voisins. Pourquoi pas ceux qui les avaient appelés afin de couvrir leurs traces? Rey soupira et se plaça devant le mur. Elle devait se mettre dans la peau du meurtrier.

Partant de l’hypothèse qu’il était toujours ici, elle fit mine de peindre l’emblème sur le mur. Très bien. Ensuite, peut-être était-il directement parti comme si de rien n’était. Ou peut-être avait-il entendu la police arriver. Cela expliquerait pourquoi le tabouret semblait avoir été renversé, comme dans un geste de panique. Rey esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Splendide. Donc, elle était le ou la coupable et venait de manquer de tomber de son perchoir, interpelée par les coups à la porte. Elle imaginait déjà Poe crier : « Police de Détroit! Ouvrez! » La porte était apparemment verrouillée lorsqu’il ou elle était arrivé(e) sur les lieux, comme elle était toujours supposée l’être. Donc, le tueur devait posséder les clés. Et si c’était le logeur? Après tout, n’importe qui pouvait être suspect.

Toujours dans son personnage, Rey fit semblant de sortir de la salle de bain en trombes, trébuchant à moitié. Quelques-uns de ses collègues lui jetèrent un regard furtif. Ils étaient habitués à ses curieuses méthodes. L’inspectrice devait ensuite chercher qui était son coupable pour justifier son crime. Un membre d’une secte? Un fan obsessionnel et fou à lier du célèbre pilote? Tueur professionnel de sang froid ou simple amateur qui s’était trouvé dépassé par la situation? Rey remarqua alors une ampoule cassée sur le sol, reliée à un câble. Si crasseuse qu’on la confondait parfaitement avec le décor. L’inspectrice leva la tête vers le plafond. C’était bien ce qu’il lui semblait. Un morceau de câble pendait au beau milieu, là où l’ampoule se trouvait probablement pour éclairer la pièce. Cependant, elle avait atterri plus loin qu’elle aurait dû si le câble avait tout simplement cédé à cause de l’usure.

Rey fronça le nez, se creusant les méninges. Elle imagina alors son personnage de grande taille, se prenant l’ampoule en pleine figure alors qu’il sortait de la salle de bain, complètement paniqué. La jeune femme sourit. Par réflexe et par frénésie, il aurait ensuite tenté de se dégager et aurait malencontreusement arraché le câble et jeté l’ampoule au loin. Rey tenta de faire la reconstitution des pas qu’il avait dû faire d’un bout à l’autre de la pièce. Par où leur homme, ou leur femme, on ne sait jamais, s’était donc enfui(e)? La fenêtre donnait sur le vide, la terrasse ne se situant que par-delà une porte au bout du couloir. Alors, peut-être que comme elle l’avait envisagé, le tueur se trouvait toujours là.

Ce n’était qu’une simple hypothèse, après tout. Peut-être que Rey se trompait complètement. Elle se devait cependant de vérifier sa théorie. Où est-ce que son personnage aurait-il bien pu se cacher? Il n’y avait qu’un placard dans un des murs. La jeune femme l’ouvrit. Rien. Rey commença à douter. Une personne de grande taille, comme elle le supposait, n’aurait pas pu disparaître comme ça. Peut-être était-elle sortie par la porte après tout, mais pas si la police s’y trouvait déjà. L’inspectrice ne se découragea pas. Elle reprit une gorgée de café dans son gobelet de carton et réfléchit. Si elle était le coupable, où se cacherait-elle dans cet appartement vide et dégoûtant? Un trou dans le mur, dissimulé par un rideau ou un poster? Un passage secret au fond du placard? Une trappe? Il n’y en avait aucune au sol.

Rey refit les pas de la salle de bain jusqu’au milieu de la pièce principale, contournant le cadavre. Si elle mesurait une vingtaine de centimètres en plus, elle aurait une vue plus en hauteur. L’inspectrice leva la tête. Puis, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une trappe au plafond dans le recoin de la pièce. Elle avait trouvé. C’était inouï! Comme tout le monde restait concentré sur le corps au sol et la crasse des murs, personne n’avait pensé à regarder en l’air. La jeune femme s’approcha lentement, sans informer les autres de ses soupçons. Elle devait d’abord les confirmer.

Il n’y avait pas d’échelle. Rey devinait que son coupable avait dû se servir de la seule commode de la pièce, placée de biais contre le mur, pour monter jusque-là. Elle fronça les sourcils et se plaça juste en-dessous de la trappe. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir regarder au travers. Comment surprendre son personnage sans l’alerter? Comment monter discrètement? Et si elle s’était trompée? Ou peut-être qu’il y avait une sortie au-dessus de leur tête que le criminel aurait pu emprunter depuis longtemps.

Soudain, Rey remarqua un trou sur la surface de bois. Et dans ce trou, un iris. Rey cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s’en assurer. Elle ne rêvait pas. C’était bien un œil. Un œil sombre qui la fixait intensément. Avait-il compris qu’elle venait de le repérer? Rey ravala sa salive et demeura immobile pendant une seconde.

\- T’as trouvé quelque chose, Smith?

Rey n’eut pas le temps de répondre à Poe. D’un coup, la trappe s’ouvrit et un individu en dégringola. Rey poussa un petit cri de surprise et tomba à la renverse, se protégeant le visage de ses bras. Son café vint se répandre partout sur le sol.

\- Attention! Il s’échappe! cria Rose.

L’inspectrice se releva d’un bond, les yeux rivés vers le suspect qui venait de pousser son amie pour déguerpir par la porte d’entrée.

\- Il est pour moi! Appelez les gars en bas! s’écria-t-elle en se lançant aussitôt à sa poursuite. Je m’en charge!

Rey manqua de se prendre le mur en pleine figure lorsqu’elle se rua dans le couloir. L’homme se dirigeait déjà à grandes enjambées vers la porte donnant sur la terrasse. Elle le suivit.

\- Police! Arrêtez-vous!

Il n’obéit pas et tenta de la ralentir en balançant un charriot de ménage sur son chemin pour lui faire obstacle. Elle sauta par-dessus. Il sortit dehors, refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui. Elle fonça, le bras maintenu devant elle, pour ouvrir le battant d’un coup. Le vent du dehors vint lui fouetter le visage. Rey tenta de réguler sa respiration. Un petit sprint nocturne ne faisait pas de mal après tout. Elle avait eu raison. C’était bien un grand homme qui s’était caché quelque part dans l’appartement en les entendant arriver. Il était fort probablement le meurtrier de Han Solo.

L’homme courut jusqu’à la limite de la terrasse. Rey sourit. Il était coincé! Mais non. Son suspect se rabattit sur l’escalier de secours. Il était plus grand et courrait donc plus loin, mais la jeune femme était persuadée qu’il n’était pas aussi rapide et agile qu’elle. Il disparut de son champ de vision. Rey effectua un grand saut pour se rapprocher plus rapidement. Il ne fallait pas établir une trop longue distance entre eux, sinon, elle le perdrait de vue et il lui échapperait. Et ça, il en était hors de question. Cet homme avait sûrement tué Han Solo. Elle lui ferait payer.

L’inspectrice descendit les premiers escaliers à toute hâte. Elle ne pouvait pas tenter de sortir son arme pour lui tirer dans les jambes. Pas de cet angle-là. De toute façon, s’il tombait, il ne se relèverait pas. L’homme crapahutait entre les étages. Il allait la semer. Rey poussa un grognement de rage. Vite! Soudain, il sauta jusqu’au balcon de l’immeuble d’à côté, assez près du bâtiment où ils se trouvaient.

La jeune femme prit son élan et l’imita, atterrissant deux ou trois étages plus haut. Elle ne lâcherait pas l’affaire. Elle l’aurait. Elle se pencha pour voir ce qu’il faisait. Le fugitif escaladait chaque balcon pour se rendre jusqu’à l’autre bout de la façade. Elle fit de même, enjambant les balustrades, dérangeant au passage les quelques résidents qui voulaient respirer un peu d’air frais, marmonnant des excuses à la va-vite. Heureusement qu’elle n’avait pas le vertige! Elle entendait des sirènes de police en bas. Elle allait le rattraper.

Le bâtiment voisin était également près, mais plus petit. Rey commençait à être essoufflée. Elle aurait dû travailler son cardio avant de commencer sa journée. Sa gorge était sèche. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Mais elle continuait. L’individu sauta sur le toit du prochain immeuble, manquant de s’étaler de tout son long. Il était solide, en tout cas. Rey réfléchit rapidement. Comment prendre avantage sur lui? Le toit sur lequel il avait atterri était doté d’un étage supplémentaire sur le côté. Rey sourit et s’élança sur les balcons de l’autre façade du bâtiment pour atteindre cette nouvelle hauteur. Elle le tenait.

L’inspectrice sauta puis zigzagua entre les paraboles, courant toujours à en perdre haleine à la poursuite de son suspect. Arrivé à l’autre rebord du toit, ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d’œil derrière son épaule pour vérifier si elle le suivait toujours. Ne voyant rien, il prit une seconde pour respirer. Une seconde de trop. Une fois au-dessus de lui, Rey se jeta sur l’homme en poussant un autre grognement de rage. Elle le percuta, ils tombèrent et elle vint le plaquer sur le gravier de tout son poids. Rey le fixa d’abord avec haine et détermination, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Mais lorsque son regard croisa le sien, tout devint étrange.

Ses yeux étaient apeurés. Rey demeura les sourcils froncés, l’observant dans les moindres détails. Un jeune homme autour de la trentaine. Des boucles noir ébène encadraient son visage, un visage pâlichon, long et étroit, asymétrique. Une cicatrice le barrait de la mâchoire jusqu’au-dessus du sourcil droit. Un grand nez, une bouche rose et charnue, un menton un peu tordu et quelques grains de beauté ci et là. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux qu’elle avait vus en partie à travers le trou de la trappe. Des yeux marron, agrandis, sous le choc. Son fugitif était grand et massif, mais il avait les yeux d’un enfant effrayé. Et cela perturba énormément Rey qui quelque part, au fin fond de son esprit, se disait qu’il n’avait pas l’air d’un meurtrier.

Elle le tenait toujours, l’écrasant de son poids, bien que ce dernier soit plutôt léger. Il n’essaya même pas de se débattre, alors que sa condition physique le lui permettrait largement. Il se contentait de la regarder, l’air ahuri. Au bout de quelques instants, Finn et Poe arrivèrent par la porte donnant sur le toit. Ils avaient dû les suivre en voiture puis monter tous les étages pour les rejoindre. Ils accoururent vers leur collègue et l’aidèrent à se relever. Puis, ils soulevèrent le suspect, qui se laissa faire. Poe s’accrocha à lui le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Faut que je me remette au sport! soupira-t-il entre deux respirations. Toi… Tu me refais… plus jamais… courir comme ça! Fiou! J’suis crevé!

Rey n’était pas sûre s’il lui parlait à elle ou au possible meurtrier. Cela dit, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n’était pas Poe qui avait dû sauter et escalader partout pour rattraper leur homme. L’inspectrice montra sa plaque à ce dernier.

\- Vous fuyiez une scène de crime, monsieur. Vous êtes donc en état d’arrestation. Nous allons devoir vous embarquer. Vous avez droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

Sur ces mots, Finn lui passa les menottes. Le suspect ne tenta même pas de se justifier. Il semblait perdu, égaré comme un petit lapin au beau milieu d’un abattoir.

\- Veuillez vous identifier, ajouta l’inspectrice, professionnelle.

Avant que le fugitif n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Poe se baissa et ramassa quelque chose au sol. Le portefeuille de l’homme qui avait dû tomber de sa poche durant sa chute. Le collègue de Rey fouilla les différentes cartes pour identifier leur suspect et étouffa un rire.

\- Ça va te plaire, Smith. Et à toi aussi, Panaka. Ça nous fait un proche en moins à contacter, dit-il avant de désigner l’inconnu d’un mouvement de tête. Ben Solo, le fils de la victime.

1er novembre, 21h32

Bien qu’un peu réticente, l’inspectrice Smith se chargea de gérer l’interrogatoire une fois arrivée au commissariat. Elle et ses collègues, Finn et Poe, les deux inséparables, observaient leur suspect à travers le miroir sans tain. Il avait d’abord regardé de droite à gauche, comme cherchant une issue, puis s’était mis à fixer un point sur la table, la tête basse. Avant de l’emmener dans la salle d’interrogatoire, on lui avait proposé d’appeler un avocat, mais il avait juste secoué la tête. Rey fit une rapide remarque comme quoi il n’avait pas l’air de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Son père avait été tué et il était pour l’instant le principal suspect. Solo fils s’était laissé emmener jusqu’ici sans rechigner, sans même dire un seul mot. Malgré tous les éléments à charge, Rey avait le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait et une partie d’elle commençait à douter de sa culpabilité.

\- Si c’est lui, le tueur, c’est probablement un manipulateur hors pair, déclara Poe. Capable de jouer le rôle de l’innocent pour qu’on baisse notre garde. Les apparences sont trompeuses, Smith. C’est toi qui répètes tout le temps que toutes les possibilités peuvent être bonnes. Et puis, si ce couillon croit qu’il peut assurer sa défense tout seul et se passer d’avocat…

\- Peut-être qu’il est schizo aussi, ajouta Finn. D’après mes recherches, il aurait fait un séjour dans un institut lorsqu’il était enfant. On peut aussi imaginer qu’il est deux dans sa tête. Le tueur et le gentil Solo junior. Je veux dire, il a quand même un casier judiciaire pour délits mineurs. Peut-être qu’il a voulu monter un cran au-dessus.

Rey se contenta de hausser les épaules. Les hypothèses de ses camarades semblaient fort probables, mais elle n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cet étrange sentiment. Le seul proche de la victime qu’ils avaient réussi à contacter jusque-là était sa femme, Leia Organa. Apparemment, le couple se serait secrètement séparé depuis un moment. Organa ne se trouvait même pas en ville. Cependant, elle avait bien entendu été bouleversée par la mort de son époux et par l’arrestation de son fils. Ils ne savaient pas encore lorsqu’ils pourraient l’interroger. Elle se déplacerait sous peu. Leur commissariat avait également informé la base aérienne du pilote. Ils feraient sans doute une cérémonie en sa mémoire. Le corps se faisait en ce moment autopsier, analyser dans ses moindres détails par Rose. Maintenant, il était temps d’interroger le suspect.

Suspect ou témoin du meurtre? Voilà une possibilité à laquelle Rey songea lorsqu’elle pénétra dans la salle d’interrogatoire. Ben Solo s’était caché dans le plafond et, selon ses observations, était peut-être l’artiste derrière l’emblème dans la salle de bain, puisqu’il semblait bien avoir fui depuis cette pièce pour se rendre jusqu’à la trappe. Mais peut-être y avait-il autre chose. Peut-être que leur suspect avait découvert le corps de son père, qu’il aurait pu suivre pour quelque raison, et s’était caché par peur en entendant la police arriver? Pour le moment, l’inspectrice ne pouvait être sûre que d’une chose : ce que cet homme leur apprendrait, dans la mesure où il se mettrait à parler, sera des plus importants pour résoudre cette affaire.

\- Monsieur Solo? Inspectrice Rey Smith. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici?

Elle vint s’asseoir face à lui, déposant le dossier sur la table. Le suspect leva les yeux vers elle. Toujours ces mêmes yeux égarés. Mais il ne répondit pas. Rey soupira et ouvrit le dossier pour lui présenter les photos prises sur la scène de crime, à commencer par le corps sans vie de son père. Ben les regarda, ravalant sa salive, pinçant les lèvres. La jeune femme n’était pas sûre de l’expression qui s’affichait sur son visage. De la peine? De la douleur? Du regret? De la culpabilité?

\- Votre père, Han Solo, a été retrouvé mort ce soir à 19h37. Il aurait été assassiné d’une balle dans l’abdomen environ une heure plus tôt. Vous vous cachiez dans le plafond derrière une trappe juste au-dessus de la scène de crime et vous vous êtes enfui en courant lorsque l’on vous a découvert. Vous êtes donc notre principal suspect, vous comprenez?

Toujours aucune réponse. Rey se devait d’être patiente. Elle soupira et après avoir attendu quelques secondes, histoire de ne pas brusquer son suspect, lui présenta les photos prises de l’emblème.

\- Est-ce que vous reconnaissez ce symbole?

Rey avait vraiment l’impression de parler toute seule. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle interrogeait quelqu’un qui gardait le silence. Peut-être était-il en état de choc. Peut-être cherchait-il une échappatoire. Dans tous les cas, elle saurait lui délier la langue. Elle n’aimait pas être confrontée à l’échec. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par une approche plus douce pour le mettre en confiance?

\- Ben?

Ce dernier leva automatiquement les yeux vers elle.

\- Ben, je suis là pour vous aider, d’accord? dit-elle d’une voix douce. Mais j’ai aussi besoin de vous. Parlez-moi, s’il vous plaît.

\- Est-ce que vous allez encore me sauter dessus?

Rey sursauta légèrement au son de sa voix grave. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ça.

\- Pardon? balbutia la jeune femme.

\- Vous sautez souvent sur les gens que vous voulez aider, vous? demanda Ben Solo en arquant un sourcil. Drôle de méthode en tout cas. Vous m’avez fait mal.

Pour appuyer son propos, il se massa l’arrière du crâne en grimaçant. Rey soupira. Elle mentait, bien sûr. Son rôle n’était pas de l’aider. Elle n’était pas avocate, mais inspectrice. Son devoir demeurait avant toutes choses de protéger les citoyens et récolter des preuves pour coincer les coupables de crimes de toutes sortes. Elle essayait juste de le rassurer dans l’espoir qu’il parle. La jeune femme prit donc une profonde inspiration.

\- Je suis désolée. Mais vous étiez en train de vous enfuir d’une scène de crime. Vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté quand je vous l’ai ordonné. C’était mon devoir de vous rattraper. Maintenant, dites-moi. Que faisiez-vous sur les lieux? Pourquoi étiez-vous caché dans le plafond?

Ben Solo haussa les épaules. La méthode douce ne fonctionnerait peut-être pas. Il fallait y ajouter un peu de piquant.

\- Ben, ça ne sert à rien de jouer à ça, affirma Rey d’un ton posé, mais ferme. Vous êtes dans un commissariat de police. Vous êtes suspecté du meurtre de votre père. Je vous conseille donc de jouer franc-jeu.

Dans l’absence d’une quelconque réaction de sa part, Rey se leva lentement de sa chaise, contourna la table, s’approcha de l’homme et se pencha vers lui, le visage tout près de son oreille.

\- S’il y a bien une chose que vous devez savoir de moi, c’est que j’obtiens toujours ce que je veux, murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres effleurant presque ses cheveux noirs. Alors, dans votre intérêt…

\- Vous pouvez me tuer, je ne vous donnerai rien, souffla Ben Solo.

\- On verra.

C’était sorti avant qu’elle n’ait pu réaliser ce qu’il venait de lui dire. Rey fronça les sourcils. Il semblait à moitié déstabilisé par sa tentative d’intimidation et sa soudaine proximité. Tuer? Donner? Pourquoi répondait-il ça? Ça sonnait comme une phrase de meurtrier. Mais pourquoi se trahirait-il comme ça? Il n’avait qu’à dire « Je connais mes droits et j’ai le droit de garder le silence » ou « Je veux parler à un avocat ». Est-ce qu’il avait peur? Peut-être connaissait-il le meurtrier et craignait qu’il ne s’en prenne à lui s’il parlait aux policiers. Peut-être n’était-il pas le seul coupable dans cette affaire. Y avait-il un groupe? Un ou plusieurs complices? Rey partit se rasseoir face à lui, levant et baissant les mains devant elle comme pour le calmer.

\- C’est bon. Tout va bien. Personne ici ne va vous tuer. D’accord?

Elle vit les mâchoires de son suspect se crisper et ses joues s’empourprer. Rey n’arrivait pas à le cerner. Qui était exactement Ben Solo? Était-il vraiment perdu? Dépassé par les évènements? Ou jouait-il seulement bien son jeu? Comment l’approcher? L’inspectrice sentait qu’elle devait se méfier et pourtant, quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce pauvre homme n’était pas un assassin. Ça la travaillait. Soudain, Ben Solo leva la tête et fixa un point derrière l’épaule de la jeune femme, à l’endroit où ses équipiers les observaient. Il fronçait les sourcils. Rey se retourna, comme pour suivre son regard. Qu’y avait-il?

\- Traître.

Ce fut tout ce qu’il dit. L’inspectrice était perplexe. De quoi parlait-il? Finn avait raison, il devait être probablement un peu dérangé. Et peut-être aussi paranoïaque, persuadé qu’on allait le tuer s’il ne parlait pas. Il avait peut-être tiré sur son père sans le vouloir. Mais dans ce cas, où était l’arme? Cette question vint soudain la frapper. L’arme du crime. Un calibre 40 selon la balistique. Ils ne l’avaient pas retrouvée. Ni sur Ben ni dans l’appartement. Et pourtant, ses collègues avaient fouillé le plafond dans lequel le suspect s’était caché. S’en serait-il débarrassé? Comment? L’aurait-il jeté par la fenêtre? Dissimulé sous une latte du plancher? Rey songea qu’ils devraient revenir faire un tour dans l’appartement pour être sûrs.

\- Ben?

Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Cela la fit légèrement tressaillir.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c’est découvrir ce qui est arrivé à votre père et lui rendre justice. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, d’accord?

\- Rien de personnel, mais je ne fais pas confiance aux flics, désolé, soupira-t-il en regardant ailleurs. Je ne pourrais jamais. Même pas à une flic aussi jolie que v...

Il se tût et ouvrit grand les yeux, se rendant probablement compte de ce qu’il venait de dire. Le cœur de Rey manqua un battement. Ses joues s’empourprèrent, mais pas autant que celles de Ben Solo. L’inspectrice finit par lever les yeux au ciel en poussant un petit soupir. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’un suspect ou même un témoin lui faisait une remarque sur son physique, comme pour la draguer.

Mais ces remarques étaient souvent déplacées. Combien de fois lui avait-on dit qu’elle possédait un « joli petit cul », par exemple? Et en général, ces gens-là regrettaient rapidement leur remarque. Là, c’était la première fois qu’elle tombait sur quelqu’un lui paraissant davantage timide. Sincère. Ben Solo n’avait pas la tête d’un dragueur, d’un tueur qui tenterait de lui faire les yeux doux avec un petit sourire en coin, comme pour la déstabiliser. Sa remarque semblait lui avoir seulement échappé.

Il n’osait plus la regarder, comme honteux. Dans un autre contexte, Rey aurait réprimé un rire, mais ce n’était pas le moment de s’amuser de l’absurdité de la situation. Elle devait obtenir des réponses! L’inspectrice aspirait à devenir lieutenant, comme son amie Kaydel Connix. Elle était plus déterminée que jamais à prouver qu’elle en était digne. Rey souffla un bon coup et demanda :

\- Pourquoi vous ne faites pas confiance à la police, Ben?

Le suspect étouffa un rire.

\- Vous savez que dans le quartier où nous étions tout à l’heure, il y a toujours des horreurs comme ça qui se produisent? Vous ne semblez réellement concernés que lorsqu’on s’attaque à des gens de milieux aisés, encore plus si la victime est connue…

Rey fronça les sourcils. Curieuse réponse. Ben Solo semblait se renfrogner. Il paraissait nourrir une certaine amertume envers la police. C’était étrange qu’il parle ainsi alors qu’il s’agissait de la mort de son père, mais malgré tout, pourquoi lui dire ça s’il l’avait tué? Pour prouver ce défaut qu’il leur reprochait? L’inspectrice avait vraiment du mal à comprendre cet homme. Toutes les théories dans sa tête se mélangeaient, ce qui finissait par lui donner mal au crâne. Elle décida donc de changer un peu de sujet.

\- Très bien. Ne parlons plus des évènements de ce soir pour le moment. Vous n’êtes pas obligé de me le dire si vous n’en avez pas envie, mais… quelles étaient vos relations avec votre père?

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu’on ne s’était pas vus.

\- Mmh mmh… Et… quand l’avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois?

\- Ce soir. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il était en train de baigner dans son sang.

Rey fronça les sourcils. Évidemment. Ben Solo continuait de fixer un point au sol.

\- Je voulais dire… la dernière fois que vous l’avez vu vivant.

\- Je ne mens pas, mademoiselle, déclara-t-il en levant enfin les yeux vers elle. Jamais.

\- Parfait. Alors?

\- Alors, je ne vous dirai rien de plus.

Son comportement l’intriguait plus que tout.

\- Ben… Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes plus que louche dans cette histoire, n’est-ce pas? Pourquoi n’essayez-vous même pas de justifier votre présence sur les lieux du crime? On vous soupçonne de _meurtre_! Vous n’avez rien à dire pour votre défense? Aucun alibi? Vous ne voulez même pas appeler un avocat? C’est votre droit! Et je vous le recommanderais plus que tout. Nous pouvons vous en fournir un si besoin.

Ben Solo haussa les épaules.

\- Vous pouvez me mettre en garde à vue. Je suis désolé, mais vous ne tirerez rien de cet interrogatoire.

Rey soupira. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude d’abandonner. Elle pouvait toujours faire à nouveau pression sur lui. Le menacer. Mais elle avait l’intuition que ça ne mènerait à rien. Néanmoins, elle réessaya une dernière fois la méthode douce.

\- Pourquoi vous ne voulez rien me dire?

\- Parce que vous êtes flic. Je vous l’ai déjà expliqué. Et aussi, parce que je n’ai pas envie de vous mentir.

\- Alors, dites-moi la vérité.

Le suspect leva vers elle les yeux effrayés et l’air déconfit qu’elle lui connaissait désormais.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi?

Cette fois, la jeune femme l’observait avec inquiétude. Que savait-il? S’il était le tueur, il se trouvait sacrément honnête. Rey s’imagina une seconde un meurtrier qui ne pouvait pas dire à la police qu’il avait commis le crime, par simple logique, mais qui ne voulait pas s’inventer d’alibi pour autant. C’était trop étrange pour être ça.

\- Ben, êtes-vous menacé? Avez-vous peur de quelqu’un? C’est pour ça que vous refusez de me parler? Parce que nous pouvons vous protéger.

\- Je n’ai rien à ajouter, soupira l’homme en se frottant le visage. Je crois que nous avons fini. Mettez-moi en garde à vue.

N’obtenant pas plus de réponses à ses questions, l’inspectrice finit par céder. Elle acquiesça et annonça vers le miroir qu’elle avait terminé. Un officier entra pour menotter Ben Solo et l’amener à une de leurs cellules. Même si l’inspectrice avait du mal à le croire coupable, elle se devait de le mettre en garde à vue pour le moment. En rejoignant ses collègues, Rey se trouvait complètement vidée.

\- Je te reconnais pas, Smith, avoua Finn en se massant la nuque. Je m’attendais à ce que tu lui dises : « C’est à _moi_ de décider quand on en aura fini! » ou un truc du genre…

\- Il est fort, soupira Poe. Si même Rey Smith n’est pas parvenue à en tirer quelque chose…

\- Il était flippant, surtout! C’est moi ou à un moment, il m’a regardé droit dans les yeux à travers la vitre en me traitant de traître?

\- Je sais pas, Panaka. En tout cas, ouah! Notre petite Rey s’est carrément fait draguer par un meurtrier parricide! Quelle grosse veinarde!

Et Poe donna un petit coup de coude à cette dernière. Rey fit une grimace.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- « Oh, mademoiselle Smith, vous êtes _tellement_ jolie pour une flic! » imita son collègue, les mains sur les joues, avec une voix aiguë. En plus, il a l’air bien musclé…

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir d’exaspération. Quel abruti! Finn fit de gros yeux à son coéquipier. Rey tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau pour rédiger le rapport de l’interrogatoire, saluant Kaydel au passage. Le ciel se faisait noir au-delà des vitres du commissariat. L’inspectrice, desserrant un peu son écharpe noire autour de son cou, n’arrivait toujours pas à croire à cet échec. Comment avait-elle pu obtenir un résultat aussi minable? Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas tenté de faire pression sur le suspect? Elle était douée pour ça. Et lui ne semblait pas être le genre de psychopathe à lui dire qu’elle était mignonne quand elle sortait les griffes. Elle serait sûrement parvenue à faire peur à ce géant au regard d’enfant. Que lui était-il donc arrivé?

Une fois son rapport rempli, avant de sortir de l’établissement, Rey croisa une dernière fois les yeux de Ben Solo qu’on emmenait dans sa cellule, après la prise de ses empreintes digitales et de photos. Le regard de chien battu qu’il lui lança la troubla au plus haut point. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas parler, tout en se laissant traiter comme le coupable sans rien faire pour se défendre? Rey se demanda un instant ce qu’elle aurait ressenti si elle avait rencontré le fils de son idole dans un autre contexte. Peut-être qu’ils se seraient bien entendus. En tout cas, il la trouvait jolie. L’inspectrice secoua la tête, comme pour se ressaisir. Cette enquête s’annonçait bien plus bizarre et compliquée qu’elle ne le pensait.

Rey ne cessait de ressasser les derniers évènements dans sa tête. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Après tout, toutes possibilités étaient encore valables jusqu’à preuve du contraire. Lorsqu’elle avait attrapé le suspect, elle s’était attendue à découvrir le visage d’un meurtrier. Un monstre. Une bête enragée. Voire, pourquoi pas, une créature masquée, membre de la « secte de l’orbe rouge à pointes dans un hexagone » ou quelque chose du genre. Mais à la place, elle avait vu un visage normal, humain, avec des yeux emplis de peur. Terrifiés. Alors, même si tout semblait l’accuser, il lui paraissait difficilement concevable que ce Ben Solo ait pu assassiner son propre père.


	2. POUDRE AUX YEUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le corps de Han Solo, cèlèbre pilote, a été retrouvé dans un appartement délabré au beau milieu d'un quartier malfamé de Détroit. L'inspectrice Rey Smith est chargée de l'enquête. Sur les lieux du crime, elle a découvert puis poursuivi un homme tapi dans un coin. Il s'agissait de nul autre que Ben Solo, le propre fils de la victime, aussitôt suspecté de meurtre parricide. Lors de l'interrogatoire, il refusa de dire quoi que ce soit et finit enfermé en garde à vue. Cependant, quelque chose ne va pas selon l'inspectrice. Elle se souvient des yeux terrifiés de cet homme lorsqu'elle l'a rattrappé sur les toits. Une part d'elle a dû mal à croire qu'il soit réellement le meurtrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au menu, interrogatoire de Leia Organa au commissariat et rapport d'autopsie de Rose Tico à la morgue! On en apprend aussi un peu plus sur Rey, Finn, Ben et Poe. Bonne lecture!

2 novembre, 7h43

Le soleil était traître. Beau, chaud, lumineux, mais aveuglant. Il éblouissait le visage de Rey et la forçait à se tirer du royaume des songes. La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir découragé. Elle aurait bien dormi un peu plus. Son réveil sonnait dans deux minutes. À quoi bon tenter de se rendormir? Elle risquerait d’être en retard et il en était hors de question. On lui avait confié l’affaire Solo, la mort du grand pilote l’attristait toujours et elle comptait bien résoudre cette enquête. Aujourd’hui, elle parviendrait à faire parler Ben Solo. Du moins, c’était ce qu’elle se disait pour s’encourager.

L’inspectrice s’assit sur son lit en se frottant les yeux, bâillant un bon coup. Puis, elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Une fois lavée, elle partit enfiler une chemise bleu ciel, un jean tout simple ainsi que la vieille écharpe noire de son père. Elle releva ensuite ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval. Pour manger, Rey se rabattit sur une orange et une brioche. Son téléphone sonna. Finn et Poe l’attendaient déjà au bas de son immeuble. La jeune femme sourit et se dépêcha de descendre pour les retrouver. Le café que lui tendit Finn, noir comme sa peau, fut un grand soulagement lorsqu’elle les rejoignit. Elle en avait bien besoin.

\- Encore une belle journée qui commence…, pesta Poe en démarrant le moteur. Je sens que Holdo va encore me faire chier.

\- Fais bien tes devoirs et elle te laissera tranquille, le taquina son coéquipier.

À l’arrière de la voiture, Rey se pinça les lèvres. Le capitaine Holdo, leur commissaire, avait dégradé Poe il y a peu à cause de la longueur de son dossier disciplinaire. Il avait commis une faute grave lors d’une rafle, désobéissant aux ordres et se jetant dans le danger, entraînant avec lui toute son équipe. Paige Tico, une de ses officiers, avait ainsi été gravement blessée. Le tout étant la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase, Poe s’était vu perdre son titre d’inspecteur. Sa relation avec Holdo avait toujours été tumultueuse, mais depuis cette affaire, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- J’ai rien trouvé sur le symbole bizarre de l’affaire Solo, soupira alors Finn. J’abandonne pas, mais c’est fou comme ce truc me dit quelque chose… Je crois que je l’ai déjà vu quelque part.

\- T’as raison, Panaka. N’abandonne pas. Pas comme Smith hier soir…

\- Hé!

Il n’était pas encore 8h00 et Poe commençait déjà à faire sortir Rey de ses gonds. Pour détendre l’atmosphère, Finn lança :

\- Elle a fait de son mieux. On arrivera bien à le faire parler, ce gars.

\- Toute façon, c’est lui le tueur, soupira Poe. Y’a pas photo.

Rey fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça, on ne peut pas tout de suite en être sûrs, Dameron.

\- Oui, je sais, je sais… Ta théorie comme quoi tout est possible jusqu’à preuve du contraire. Smith, désolé de te dire ça comme ça, mais quand on retrouve un mec près d’un cadavre, c’est très souvent lui qui l’a descendu.

Pour toute réponse, Rey poussa un soupir d’exaspération. Elle prit une gorgée de café, la boisson lui brûlant la langue, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ignorant la douleur dans sa bouche.

\- C’est pas contre toi, Rey, mais notre latino préféré n’a pas tort. Ce gars ressemble à un énorme frigo! Il est taillé comme un meurtrier, il a une tête de meurtrier… Je veux dire, t’as quand même vu la balafre qu’il a en travers de la figure!

L’inspectrice se retint de faire remarquer à Finn qu’il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Pour être honnête, elle n’osait pas avouer à ses camarades qu’une partie d’elle était persuadée de l’innocence de Ben Solo.

\- On en parle, de ta balafre, à toi? rétorqua-t-elle, renfrognée.

\- Non, ça, c’est une blessure de guerre! plaisanta Finn.

Son ami possédait une petite cicatrice, comme trois petits traits parallèles barrant son sourcil gauche. Des traits blancs sur sa peau charbon. Finn disait que lorsqu’il avait 1 an environ, son père l’avait assis sur ses genoux pour jouer à l’ordinateur tout en surveillant son fils. Seulement, Finn s’était endormi et, se réveillant brutalement, s’était mangé le clavier en plein front. Mais l’officier Panaka aimait laisser croire aux autres membres du commissariat qu’il avait obtenu cette cicatrice lors d’un combat pour arrêter de dangereux criminels.

Arrivés au poste, ils croisèrent le lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix. Comme Han Solo, elle était un modèle pour Rey. Le plus jeune lieutenant de sa promotion, femme qui plus est. Une surdouée. La fierté du commissariat. Jolie blonde, les cheveux noués en un chignon tressé, les yeux noisette et le sourire éclatant. Sur une de ses pommettes saillantes et rosées se trouvait une petite brûlure, comme une larme sur sa joue, et pourtant, elle paraissait toujours positive. Elle illuminait les journées de Rey lorsqu’elles se croisaient. Kaydel représentait l’objectif qu’elle s’était fixé.

\- Bonjour, Rey! T’as du travail! lui annonça le lieutenant en souriant.

\- Euh, je sais, euh… Est-ce que tu crois qu’Holdo me permettra de réessayer d’interroger le principal suspect de l’affaire Solo? demanda timidement l’inspectrice. Hier, j’étais fatiguée, mais je sens qu’aujourd’hui, il se mettra à table!

Kaydel secoua la tête.

\- Désolée, mais ça devra attendre. J’apprécie ta détermination, mais pour l’instant, tu dois aller interroger la femme de la victime, Leia Organa. Elle est arrivée tôt ce matin en demandant des nouvelles de son fils.

\- Tu veux dire qu’elle a fait New York-Détroit en une nuit? s’étonna Rey.

\- C’est une grande femme d’affaires, répondit Kaydel en haussant les épaules. Elle a les moyens. Et puis, c’est moins de deux heures de vol.

L’inspectrice soupira et hocha la tête. Finn étant désormais occupé à trouver l’origine du symbole sur le mur de la scène de crime, elle demanda à Poe de l’accompagner pour interroger la femme de la victime et mère du suspect, espérant qu’elle serait plus bavarde et coopérative que son fils. Une dame dans la cinquantaine aux cheveux bruns grisonnant se trouvait assise, le dos voûté, la tête basse, sur un des fauteuils du commissariat. Elle paraissait immensément dévastée. _Il y a de quoi!_ songea Rey.

\- Madame Solo-Organa? Inspectrice Rey Smith. Voulez-vous que je vous serve un café?

La femme la salua d’un signe de tête avant de refuser l’offre.

\- Madame, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de votre mari, lui dit la jeune femme d’un air désolé en s’asseyant devant elle. C’était un grand homme.

Rey se souvint des pages des aventures du pilote qu’elle lisait petite, qui lui permettaient de s’évader de son triste quotidien avec ses parents qui n’étaient jamais là pour elle. Parfois, elle s’imaginait même être apparentée à Han Solo, à le suivre à bord de son F-16 pour effectuer des loopings multicolores dans le ciel pour les fêtes nationales, entre autres. Cette pensée la rendit triste.

\- Je vous jure que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour arrêter son assassin. Mais pour ça, nous allons sûrement avoir besoin de votre aide. Êtes-vous prête à nous parler?

Leia Organa la fixa avec incompréhension.

\- Mon fils… Où est mon fils? Où est Ben? Est-ce qu’il va bien?

\- Euh… Ce n’est pas le propos pour l’instant, m’dame, soupira Poe, qui manquait cruellement de psychologie. On vous parle de votre mari, là.

Sa collègue lui donna subtilement un petit coup de coude. Il grimaça.

\- Je vous en prie, supplia la mère du suspect. Mon mari a été tué et on m’apprend que mon fils a été arrêté! Ça fait des années que je ne l’ai pas vu! Comprenez-moi!

\- Comment ça, des années? interrogea Rey, le stylo pointé vers son calepin.

La veuve poussa un profond soupir en se massant les tempes.

\- Il est parti de la maison il y a longtemps. Avant, tout allait bien. Je crois. Ben faisait des études en criminologie et aspirait à devenir gardien de la paix comme son oncle avant qu’il ne démissionne.

Rey écarquilla les yeux. Difficile de croire que l’homme qui crachait sur la police hier lors de l’interrogatoire ait pu un jour songer à l’intégrer.

\- Et puis, tout a basculé. Ben devenait de plus en plus crispé, il s’énervait facilement et se disputait avec son père. Parfois, il disparaissait le soir et il s’est mis à commettre quelques délits, ce qui lui a valu un casier judiciaire. Mais rien de bien méchant jusque-là. Puis, il nous a quittés sans dire au revoir, emportant nos économies avec lui. Il a arrêté ses études et il a fichu sa vie en l’air. Je n’ai jamais su pourquoi. Depuis, je suis morte d’inquiétude.

\- Vous avez parlé de l’oncle de votre fils, fit Poe.

\- Mon frère, Luke…

\- Voilà. Pouvons-nous le contacter également? Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à le joindre.

Leia Organa secoua la tête.

\- Je n’en doute pas. Aux dernières nouvelles, il est parti vivre en ermite dans le désert de l’Arizona depuis sa démission. Ça aussi, je n’ai jamais su pourquoi. Mais si vous voulez contacter d’autres personnes pour enquêter sur le meurtre de Han, demandez donc à Jonas Chewbacca et Lando Calrissian. Ce sont ses amis de longue date. Ils en savent sûrement plus que moi. Ils se trouvent dans leur base aérienne.

Rey nota le tout sur son calepin.

\- En effet, j’imagine que ça fait des années que vous n’avez pas vu votre mari non plus, fit-elle. Excusez-moi, mais… Sans vouloir m’immiscer dans vos affaires de mariage, vous êtes-vous séparés suite à la perte de votre fils?

\- Un classique, ajouta Poe.

L’inspectrice se retint de lui asséner un deuxième coup de coude, plus fort cette fois-ci. Leia Organa soupira à nouveau.

\- C’était effectivement la raison de notre séparation. Mais ça ne fait pas des années depuis la dernière fois que j’ai vu Han. Il est venu me voir quelques jours avant sa mort.

Par ces mots, elle obtint toute l’attention des deux policiers.

\- Pardon? balbutia Rey. Pourquoi est-il venu vous voir?

\- Il passait par New York, expliqua la veuve. Nous n’avons jamais cessé de nous aimer malgré tout. Et il m’a dit qu’il avait retrouvé notre fils. Qu’il savait où il était et je lui ai demandé de le ramener. Vu comme il a fini, je suis encore plus inquiète de savoir dans quel enfer notre fils s’est fourré, alors par pitié, dites-moi où il est! Je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu’un d’autre!

Elle renifla, des larmes commençant à emplir ses yeux bruns. Les choses s’éclaircissait petit à petit. Malgré elle, l’inspectrice esquissa imperceptiblement un sourire en coin, griffonnant le témoignage de Leia Organa. Elle avait confiance, persuadée qu’ils tiendraient bientôt une bonne piste.

\- Votre fils est enfermé en garde à vue, m’dame, lança Poe, secouant la tête pour débarrasser ses yeux d’une courte boucle noire tombant sur son front. C’est pas encore l’heure des visites et il n’a droit qu’à un seul coup de fil, qu’il n’a toujours pas utilisé. Même pas pour un avocat.

\- Il ne voudra jamais me voir, encore moins m’appeler, soupira la mère. Mais pourquoi vous l’avez… Attendez.

Leia Organa se mit alors à les fixer, l’air offusqué.

\- Est-ce que vous accusez mon fils d’avoir tué son propre père ?!

L’inspectrice sursauta, surprise par cette hausse de ton, puis se pinça les lèvres. Leur interrogée se leva de son fauteuil, les pointant du doigt.

\- Je ne sais pas tout ce que vous vous êtes imaginé sur lui, mais je connais mon Ben! Ce n’est pas un meurtrier! Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, vous m’entendez? s’exclama-t-elle.

\- Madame, commença Poe alors que Rey restait figée. Vous avez vous-même dit que vous ne l’aviez pas vu depuis des années. Les gens changent et…

\- Quelles preuves avez-vous contre lui? Quelles preuves, dites-moi?

Rey prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas perdre ses moyens.

\- Nous l’avons découvert caché sur le lieu du crime. Il a tenté de s’enfuir et…

\- Ce ne sont pas des preuves concrètes, ça! explosa Leia Organa. Est-ce que vous pouvez prouver qu’il était présent au moment exact du meurtre?

L’inspectrice fronça les sourcils. Il était présent sur les lieux quand la police était arrivée, mais à ce moment, Han Solo était déjà mort depuis au moins une heure. Son fils aurait très bien pu arriver après le meurtre, découvrir le corps, peindre le symbole pour quelque raison et se cacher dans la panique en entendant Poe cogner à la porte.

\- Euh…

\- J’en étais sûre, vous n’avez rien contre lui, donc aucun droit de le retenir captif! Il y a forcément une autre explication! Je veux parler à Amilyn! Emmenez-moi voir Amilyn Holdo! Je suis sûre que c’est une erreur judiciaire!

Les deux policiers froncèrent les sourcils, confus.

\- Vous connaissez le capitaine Holdo? bredouilla Poe.

\- Bien sûr que je la connais! C’est une vieille amie à moi. Je désire la voir sur le champ! Désolée, mais à vous, je n’ai plus rien dire!

La femme se crispa, étouffant un sanglot, enfouissant son visage dans sa main.

\- Venez, madame, dit alors le lieutenant Connix en arrivant derrière eux. Je vais vous conduire à son bureau. Toutes nos excuses. Nous allons sûrement trouver un arrangement.

Kaydel invita la mère désespérée à la suivre, laissant les deux autres complètement sidérés. Leia Organa semblait être une figure importante à New York et avait probablement des relations qu’elle pourrait user pour sortir son fils de là. Rey soupira. Il n’y avait vraiment aucune réelle justice. Cette pensée lui restait. L’inspectrice en elle lui répétait qu’il ne fallait écarter aucune possibilité, que Ben Solo était très probablement coupable, mais Rey, juste Rey, était touchée par la détresse de cette mère. Ses dires ne faisaient que renforcer son sentiment quant à la possible innocence de leur suspect. Poe poussa soudain un profond soupir.

\- J’espère qu’elle va pas menacer de porter plainte contre le commissariat pour abus de pouvoir ou une connerie du genre… Holdo me tuera si on finit avec un procès au cul.

Sa collègue allait répondre lorsqu’elle reçut un texto de son amie Rose, la légiste.

\- Tico a du nouveau pour nous à la morgue. Allez, arrête de te plaindre et amène-toi!

L’officier Dameron n’eut pas le temps de rouspéter. Rey se leva d’un bond et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la morgue. Leur collègue Finn semblait toujours occupé, s’affairant devant son ordinateur pour comprendre la signification du symbole rouge. Ils descendirent les marches menant à l’espace de travail de Rose. Elle les y attendait. Han Solo était allongé sur une table de métal, nu sous un drap blanc le recouvrant jusqu’au buste. Rey distingua les marques rouges en forme de Y, recousues sur le torse du cadavre.

\- J’ai fait une inspection approfondie, mais je n’ai pas trouvé grand-chose, soupira la petite Vietnamienne en resserrant sa queue de cheval de jais. La balle lui a explosé les entrailles et l’intensité de la brûlure sur sa peau et sa chemise me fait penser que l’embout du revolver se trouvait appuyé contre son ventre lorsqu’on lui a tiré dessus. Sinon, le seul détail insolite se trouve au niveau de ses mains.

\- Ses mains? interrogea Rey.

Rose hocha la tête et vint lui montrer la paume de la victime de ses doigts gantés.

\- J’ai trouvé des traces de styphnate de plomb et de trisulfure d’antimoine. Mais très peu.

\- De nif-naf de plomb et de tripustule de quoi? répéta Poe en grimaçant. Et pour ceux qui comprennent pas le chinois, ça donne quoi?

La médecin légiste lui jeta un regard noir. Son collègue réalisa alors ce qu’il venait de dire.

\- Non, mais je sais que tu n’es pas chi…

\- De styph-nate de plomb et de tri-sul-fure d’an-ti-moine, articula Rose. Un résidu de poudre, quoi. C’est quand même pas compliqué!

\- Ah, bah, fallait le dire tout de suite! marmonna Poe.

La petite femme arqua un sourcil en le regardant d’un air désabusé. Rey soupira et tenta de revenir à leurs moutons.

\- Donc, c’est quoi ta théorie, Rosie?

\- Je crois que la victime était armée. Il a dû tirer au moins un coup.

L’inspectrice hocha la tête.

\- C’est curieux, les voisins n’ont signalé qu’un seul coup de feu, non?

\- Bah, ils se sont peut-être trompés, Smith, râla Poe en haussant les épaules. Ils doivent entendre un paquet de coups de feu dans leur district pourri. Et puis, si ça se trouve, Solo a commencé à se battre avec son assassin avant de monter jusqu’à l’appart. C’est là qu’il a dû tirer. Ça m’étonne pas qu’il ait amené un flingue, ce coin craint un max. Peut-être que l’arme du crime, c’était son flingue à lui, d’ailleurs. Peut-être que le tueur s’en est saisi pour le descendre. Et par le tueur, j’entends ton petit copain.

Rey leva les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement? Il allait continuer cette blague débile tout ça parce que Ben Solo avait dit qu’il la trouvait jolie? C’était Poe tout craché, à bien y penser. Au lieu de s’énerver, la jeune femme médita donc sur ces nouvelles informations. Elle imagina une scène. Han Solo, un revolver à la main, tentant de retrouver son fils dans ce quartier malfamé. Peut-être était-il alors arrivé face à Ben Solo, qui aurait fini par lui arracher son arme et s’en servir contre lui. Mais si le défunt pilote tenait tant à retrouver son enfant, pourquoi aurait-il tenté de lui tirer dessus? Cette possibilité ne fonctionnait pas dans la tête de Rey. Elle ne voyait pas Han Solo comme un père prêt à tirer sur son propre fils, même pour se défendre.

Lorsqu’elle remonta dans l’open space, Kaydel lui demanda de se rendre dans le bureau du capitaine Holdo. Leia Organa était parvenue à la convaincre qu’ils n’avaient pas assez de preuves pour garder son fils plus longtemps. Aussi, elle avait déclaré qu’elle paierait n’importe quelle caution pour le sortir de là. Les résultats du laboratoire avaient analysé les vêtements de Ben Solo et ainsi découvert des résidus de peinture rouge ainsi qu’une substance de viande en putréfaction sur ses manches, preuve qu’il était bien l’auteur derrière le symbole, même s’ils n’avaient pas encore trouvé la peinture en question. Mais ça ne prouvait rien. Peindre un emblème sur un mur ne faisait pas de lui un meurtrier. Ça ne faisait que le placer sur les lieux du crime à l’arrivée de la police, mais ça, c’était déjà fait.

Rey dut donc rédiger une promesse de comparaître, le formulaire à remplir pour les remises en liberté. Elle le fit ensuite signer à Ben Solo, qui fut alors, une fois sa caution payée, libre de quitter le commissariat avec ses effets personnels, sous certaines conditions imposées par la promesse, comme la remise de son numéro de téléphone et de son adresse. Sa mère n’avait pas osé venir à lui et l’emmener avec elle. Elle voulait juste s’assurer qu’il pourrait partir. Elle demanda alors à voir la dépouille de son défunt mari. Comme il était l’heure de sa pause, Rey en profita pour s’éclipser discrètement du poste et rattraper Ben Solo lorsqu’il sortit dans la rue. Holdo n’apprécierait pas, mais qu’à cela ne tienne. Elle devait au moins lui parler une dernière fois.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites encore là? soupira le suspect lorsqu’elle l’interpella.

L’inspectrice s’arrêta devant lui en soufflant un bon coup.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout, Ben, mais je crains que vous n’en ayez pas fini avec cette histoire. Nous avons votre adresse, votre numéro, vous allez devoir remettre votre passeport pour nous assurer que vous ne quitterez pas la ville et venir au poste lorsqu’on vous le demandera… Vous étiez sur les lieux du crime. Vous savez quelque chose…

Il roula les yeux.

\- C’est vous qui le dites. Et n’essayez pas de me faire croire que vous êtes désolée. Je sais que vous me prenez pour un meurtrier.

\- Non, c’est faux.

Ben Solo la fixa, confus, les sourcils froncés. Rey soupira avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Non, tout au fond de moi, je ne crois pas que vous soyez un meurtrier, avoua-t-elle malgré tout. Mais je sais qu’il y a bien plus dans cette histoire. Et je veux comprendre.

Ces mots eurent l’air de faire quelque chose au jeune homme. Il semblait ahuri, étonné qu’elle ne le considère pas coupable.

\- J’envisage toujours toutes les possibilités, Ben, expliqua Rey. Et imaginons que la mort de votre père ne soit pas un cas isolé? Imaginons qu’il y ait plus, comme je vous l’ai dit? Vous êtes libre de partir, mais si vous savez quelque chose qui pourrait être utile… Disons que ça empêcherait peut-être la mort d’une nouvelle victime. Une mort, c’est déjà assez suffisant comme ça! D’ailleurs, si on avait pu l’éviter…

Ben Solo secoua alors la tête.

\- Non, pas celle-là. Pas suffisant. Pas assez belle…

\- Pardon?

Il déglutit, comme réalisant qu’il en avait trop dit. Alors, les portes du commissariat s’ouvrirent et le lieutenant Connix en sortit, se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Elle les remarqua et fronça les sourcils, l’air de dire : « Smith! N’harcèle pas ce gars! On vient de le remettre en liberté! Tu n’as pas le droit de faire ça! Holdo va te dévorer! » Rey grimaça. Elle jeta un œil à Ben Solo. Il était devenu blême, les yeux de nouveau terrifiés, rivés sur Kaydel. Il devait craindre que les méchants policiers l’enferment à nouveau. Ce fut ce que Rey pensa. Sa collègue lui fit de gros yeux, l’incitant à rentrer et à laisser le pauvre homme tranquille. L’inspectrice soupira et obéit. Ben Solo, quant à lui, finit par tourner les talons et s’en aller. En revenant s’asseoir à son bureau, Rey songea à cette étrange conversation. Elle ne comprenait rien aux derniers mots que Ben Solo lui avait dits. Qu’entendait-il par là?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cicatrice que j'ai rajouté à Finn (pour lui donner plus de gueule ;0) est un clin d'oeil aux marques des trois doigts ensanglantés sur son casque de Stormtrooper^^ Et Leia est une super maman qui est prête à tout pour protéger son bébé! Ça, c'est la vraie leia! Na!


	3. ANGE ET DÉMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'inspectrice Rey Smith a interrogé Leia, veuve de la victime et mère du principal suspect. Elle leur a révélé quelques informations concernant son défunt mari et son fils, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des années. Comprenant que Ben était accusé de meurtre, elle a tout fait pour qu'il soit relâché, déclarant qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves contre lui. Suite à un passage à la morgue, la légiste Rose Tico leur a appris que la victime aurait apparemment tiré avec une arme selon un résidu de pourdre sur ses mains. Rey a également tenté de parler à Ben lorsqu'il est sorti du commissariat, lui avouant qu'elle ne voyait pas en lui un meurtrier. Ça n'en fait pas moins un personnage plein de mystères qui sait forcément quelque chose sur le meurtre de son père...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois, petit chapitre du point de vue de Ben! D: Tout plein de mystère!!! Évidemment! Il y a plein de détails que vous ne comprendrez pas tout de suite, pas avant d'avoir lu tous les chapitres! Mais il y aussi du Reylo, parce qu'on est quand même là pour ça ;) ENJOY!

3 novembre, 17h22

Ce qui avait le plus surpris Ben Solo durant son séjour au commissariat était bien la vision de sa mère au loin. Leurs regards s’étaient croisés durant quelques secondes et pendant un instant, il avait été incapable de s’en détacher. Et même s’il n’oserait jamais se l’avouer, l’espace de cet instant, il avait envie d’aller la retrouver. De lui demander pardon. De se glisser dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir vers elle. Et ce sentiment l’affaiblissait. Que faisait-elle là? Avait-elle contribué à son étrange remise en liberté? Payé une caution? Sûrement. De toute façon, en venant ici, elle se mettait en danger. Faudrait-il la tuer? Il refusa d’y songer. Il avait déjà perdu son père et malgré lui, au plus profond de son être, il se sentait ravagé de l’intérieur.

Ben ébouriffa ses boucles noires, tâta la cicatrice sur sa longue figure, se remémorant la douleur, et reprit une gorgée de café. Il se trouvait assis à une table près de la fenêtre. L’endroit était plein à craquer. Il n’aimait pas les foules, mais au moins ici, on ne le trouverait pas facilement. Que pensait-on de son séjour chez les policiers? Qu’est-ce que Kira en pensait? Qu’allait-on dire? Lui n’avait rien dit. Ou presque. Il avait même risqué gros, refusant d’inventer quoi que ce soit et même de parler à un avocat. Pour lui, les avocats étaient aussi dignes de confiance que la police. De vrais hypocrites. Cependant, l’inspectrice qui l’avait interrogé avait raison. Il était loin d’être tiré d’affaire. Et cette jolie brunette semblait plus déterminée que jamais à le faire parler.

\- Vous?

Ben leva les yeux et repéra un visage familier devant lui.

\- Vous me suivez ou quoi? lança-t-il, aussi amer que son café.

L’inspectrice Smith eut d’abord l’air aussi surprise que lui, puis poussa un profond soupir.

\- Non, je me prends juste un café et des brownies. Il se trouve que je suis une habituée de cet endroit et donc, une consommatrice comme une autre. Ça n’a rien à voir avec vous.

Le jeune homme soupira à son tour. Il avait déjà suffisamment d’ennuis comme ça avec la promesse de comparaître qu’il avait dû signer. Cette fille semblait sincère et lui avait dit, bien qu’elle n’en ait pour sûr aucun droit, qu’elle ne croyait pas qu’il soit un meurtrier. Et puis, elle était jolie. Très jolie même. Sans doute la plus jolie fille qu’il ait vue de toute sa vie. Mais ça n’en demeurait pas moins une flic. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Sans doute à cause de son regard méfiant, la jeune femme ajouta en levant les mains en l’air :

\- Ben, je ne suis pas en service. Il n’y a pas d’inspectrice pour l’instant. Là, je suis juste Rey. D’accord?

Il haussa les épaules. Rey, sa boisson et son assiette en main, balaya les alentours du regard, cherchant probablement une place.

\- Le café est bondé, lui dit Ben. Vous ne trouverez aucune table libre.

Rey soupira tel un renâclement de cheval, dépitée.

\- Génial. J’aurais dû penser à ça avant de commander « sur place » au lieu de prendre « à emporter ». Bon, au revoir!

Ben réfléchit une seconde, puis poussa un grognement découragé, roulant ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir là, abdiqua-t-il en pointant la chaise devant lui.

\- Vraiment? Ça ne vous dérange pas d’avoir une flic à votre table? rétorqua-t-elle, semblant toujours un peu vexée de ce qu’il lui avait dit lors de l’interrogatoire.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Vous l’avez dit vous-même. Vous ne jouez pas la flic pour le moment. « Juste Rey » a bien le droit de s’asseoir pour consommer, tant qu’elle ne me harcèle pas de questions.

L’inspectrice acquiesça donc et, hésitante, tira la chaise pour s’installer face à lui, déposant sa tasse et son assiette de brownies qui semblaient si chauds, fondants et moelleux, sur la table. Ben n’aurait jamais cru qu’il se retrouverait à nouveau assis à une table devant elle dans un contexte si différent, si commun, si naturel. Elle ne lui avait pas fait peur durant l’interrogatoire, même si elle avait bien tenté de l’intimider. Elle s’était approchée, trop approchée de lui. Il avait senti son corps à quelques millimètres du sien, son souffle chaud sur sa peau, ses lèvres effleurer son oreille. Sa voix murmurée lui avait donné des frissons, dressant les poils de son épiderme. Bien que sous pression, une curieuse sensation s’était manifestée au bas de son ventre.

Rey était toujours aussi jolie avec ses lèvres roses, son nez fin, son grand front, ses pommettes saillantes et les petites mèches brunes devant ses oreilles. Ben avait aussi été impressionné par la détermination et la férocité dont elle avait fait preuve en le rattrapant sur les toits et en le plaquant au sol. Farouche, sauvage. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il n’avait plus été capable de bouger voire presque de respirer. Elle était tout aussi belle quand elle était en colère, en fait. Les battements de son cœur s’étaient d’abord accélérés par crainte en l’apercevant dans ce café, mais désormais, malgré lui, la raison semblait tout autre et il sentait ses joues s’empourprer.

Ben savait parfaitement ce que dirait son ami à ce sujet. « _Cette fille est ton_ ennemie _, Kylo. Ressaisis-toi! Elle ne te veut pas du bien. Méfie-toi d’elle! Ne lui accorde jamais ta confiance. Elle te trahira, comme tous les autres._ » Voilà pourquoi il avait hésité à l’inviter à s’asseoir à sa table. Mais après tout, il ne lui dirait rien. Ce n’était pas cette paire de jolis yeux noisette pétillants de malice qui allait lui faire perdre le contrôle. Loin de là. Il n’aurait aucun mal à leur résister. N’est-ce pas?

\- C’est bon?

Rey leva les yeux vers lui, la bouche pleine, et hocha la tête. Pas besoin de répondre, cela semblait évident. Le jeune homme la regardait dévorer goulûment ses brownies et quelque part, ça l’amusait beaucoup. C’était mignon. Ben s’infligea soudain une gifle mentale. Pourquoi avait-il lancé la conversation? Il ne voulait pas lui parler! Il observa Rey, qui se mit soudain à lécher un à un ses doigts pleins de chocolat pour savourer au maximum. Ce simple geste déclencha en Ben une étrange réaction. Il eut soudain très chaud et déglutit, se forçant à regarder ailleurs. Il reprit ensuite une gorgée de café pour se donner une contenance.

\- C’est joli, comme coin, quand ce n’est pas trop bondé, dit alors Rey.

Le jeune homme haussa de nouveau les épaules. Sa compagne de table essuya alors les quelques miettes autour de sa bouche avec son écharpe, sans doute assez vieille pour être sacrifiée ainsi.

\- Euh… Sympa, votre écharpe, bredouilla-t-il.

Pathétique comme compliment. Pourtant, Rey lui sourit. Un magnifique sourire qui menaça un instant de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Ben préféra donc se concentrer sur la laine noire, vieillie, usée. Une écharpe épaisse, pas le genre que porterait une dame en général, même en ce début de mois de novembre. Il risqua alors :

\- C’est… celle de votre père? Ou de votre… conjoint?

Pourquoi était-il si tendu tout à coup? Rey parut à la fois surprise et impressionnée.

\- Cette écharpe était à mon père, oui. Comment vous avez deviné?

\- Tout le monde peut porter ce qu’il veut, hein, mais je me disais que ça ressemblait plus à une écharpe d’homme. Et puis, elle semble avoir vécu.

Rey acquiesça en haussant les sourcils, les lèvres pincées.

\- Sacré sens de l’observation!

\- Oui, donc ce n’est pas celle de votre conjoint, alors…

\- Non, parce que je n’en ai pas.

Le jeune homme, s’en voulant de se sentir soudain soulagé, crut un instant remarquer que les joues de cette étonnante demoiselle rougissaient légèrement. Rey le scruta une seconde, les yeux plissés. Il n’était vraiment pas subtil.

\- Et est-ce que vous portez ça comme un gri-gri ou…?

Ben eut envie de se frapper le front. Pourquoi s’était-il soudain pris d’admiration pour une écharpe miteuse autour du cou d’une flic? Une flic diaboliquement jolie et impressionnante, mais une flic quand même! C’était sans aucun doute la conversation la plus pathétique et embarrassante qu’il ait eue depuis qu’il avait demandé à son père comment on faisait les bébés à l’âge de 6 ans. Rey se mit alors à rire.

\- Si on veut. Elle ne me quitte jamais.

\- Et elle ne manque pas à votre père?

_Ce n’est qu’une maudite écharpe! Une ÉCHARPE!_ Voilà ce qu’il se répétait. Le visage de Rey se décomposa alors.

\- Oh, comprit Ben. Est-ce qu’il est…

Elle acquiesça, la mine soudain attristée.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ce n’est pas grave, soupira Rey. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Ça leur faisait un point commun, aussi morbide soit-il.

\- Et, euh… Quand? Enfin, si je peux demander…

\- Quand j’étais petite. Ma mère aussi.

Une orpheline? Ben ressentit alors beaucoup de peine pour cette inspectrice, la regardant avec tristesse et compassion. Il éprouva aussi un peu de culpabilité pour l’avoir apparemment replongée dans des souvenirs douloureux. La jeune femme crispa les mâchoires, fronçant les sourcils. Ça ne la dérangeait donc pas de confier des informations si personnelles à un inconnu? Suspect numéro 1 dans son enquête qui plus est. Ce n’était pas très prudent de sa part. Elle devait sans doute se dire ça.

\- Ils sont morts comment? demanda alors Ben, la curiosité l’emportant.

Rey esquissa un petit sourire triste et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tués.

Exactement comme son père. Malgré tout, Ben commença soudain à se sentir très proche de cette fille.

\- C’est pourquoi, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, comme je veux croire que vous n’êtes pas un meurtrier, je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir en ce moment.

Il frissonna, baissant les yeux sur le contact de leurs peaux, l’air ahuri. L’avait-elle donc manipulé pour parler de son enquête? Il ne semblait pas. C’était lui qui avait amené le sujet de l’écharpe et posé des questions sur ses parents. Elle lui paraissait sincère. Et Ben eut soudain envie de la croire. Envie de lui faire confiance. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle était bien gentille, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu’il ressentait réellement. Ben la fixa un instant en réfléchissant.

\- Et c’est pour ça que vous avez décidé de devenir flic, devina-t-il.

Rey écarquilla les yeux.

\- Euh… Oui.

Il trouva soudain cette fille épatante. Elle n’était pas flic comme tous ceux qu’il avait connus avant. Elle semblait réellement croire en ses convictions au lieu de simplement user de son pouvoir pour se permettre de déferler un certain besoin de violence, par exemple. Les flics étaient bien comme ça, d’habitude. Agressifs, injustes, hypocrites. Mais ça ne paraissait pas être le cas de Rey.

\- Vous savez, dit-elle alors, sans vouloir vous vexer, pour quelqu’un qui déteste à ce point les flics, vous avez tout de même un assez bon sens de la déduction pour en devenir un. Et puis, je suis sûre que vous en avez les capacités physiques.

Ben la regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je voulais l’être quand j’étais plus jeune. Mais c’était avant…

Il se tut. Il avait failli lui dire. Hors de question. Il fallait qu’il se ressaisisse au plus vite. Il risquait de baisser sa garde. Rey le fixa, attendant qu’il poursuive, puis abandonna et prit une gorgée de café. Ben se demanda alors comment avançait son enquête. Qu’avait-elle découvert aujourd’hui? Elle avait probablement déjà interrogé sa mère. Avait-elle parlé à Chewie? Lando? Que savait-elle au juste? Rester dans l’ignorance l’étouffait, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement demander à l’inspectrice : « Alors, ma jolie, l’enquête, ça avance? » l’air de rien en sirotant bruyamment sa boisson.

\- Bref, je crois que vous avez un talent de déduction, conclut la jeune femme.

\- Vraiment? fit-il, soudain joueur. Vous croyez que je serai capable de deviner qui est exactement « juste Rey » rien qu’en vous observant?

Rey, amusée, lui afficha une mine l’air de dire : « Tentez le coup! » Ben se concentra donc, le coude appuyé sur la table, se grattant le menton. Il la scruta dans les moindres détails.

\- Déjà, vous avez une tache sombre sur une de vos manches. Je crois que vous vous êtes fait ça durant le travail. Ce n’est pas contre vous, mais de là, je sens une odeur qui pue à plein nez. Vous avez peut-être dû fouiller dans des poubelles ou quelque chose du genre. Ça sent le… pourri. Et à part cette tache, il y a aussi une odeur de… vieillot. Et de métal, peut-être.

Ben appuya son propos en humectant l’air, se penchant vers elle. Rey frissonna, retenant son souffle. Puis, elle baissa la tête et grimaça en remarquant la tache en question. Elle allait devoir faire une lessive. Ben essaya de comprendre pourquoi elle aurait fouillé dans des poubelles dans le cadre de son enquête. Les poubelles en bas de l’immeuble délabré? Cherchait-elle le revolver? Autre chose? N’importe quel indice? Un frisson vint lui parcourir l’échine. Qu’avait-elle trouvé? Enfin, peut-être n’avait-elle rien trouvé du tout. Peut-être n’avait-elle même pas fouillé dans des poubelles. La tache et les odeurs pouvaient provenir d’ailleurs. Il eut soudain l’image d’un cockpit d’avion, mais refusant de se replonger dans ces souvenirs, Ben se reconcentra sur Rey.

\- Donc, vous portez tous les jours l’écharpe de votre père. Je suppose tous les jours parce que je vous vois la porter depuis trois jours consécutifs, même à l’intérieur, donc elle doit avoir une grande valeur à vos yeux. Enfin, ça, c’est facile, vous avez vous-même dit qu’elle ne vous quittait jamais… Vous voulez apparemment faire honneur à votre père comme ça, ne jamais oublier cette part de votre identité. C’est la raison pour laquelle vous avez voulu être flic, après tout. Sans doute pour rendre justice à vos parents et empêcher d’autres enfants d’endurer le même drame que vous.

La jeune femme parut sidérée. Il continua.

\- Sinon, vous dévorez vos brownies avec appétit. J’en déduis que soit vous n’avez pas beaucoup mangé ce midi voire depuis ce matin, soit vous êtes de nature très gourmande, soit vous voulez seulement profiter de la vie, remerciant le ciel de vous permettre ce goûter. Peut-être n’avez-vous pas assez mangé à votre faim plus jeune et maintenant, vous essayez de rattraper le coup. Dans le doute, je dirai donc toutes ces réponses.

Rey haussa alors les sourcils, pinçant les lèvres, et hocha la tête. Il avait vu juste. Ben eut l’impression d’avoir gagné un prix dans un jeu télévisé. Il ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un petit sourire en coin.

\- Vous avez vu? Moi aussi, j’envisage toutes les possibilités.

Elle étouffa un rire. Ben se rendit soudain compte qu’il était en train de faire ami-ami avec elle. Une inspectrice de police. Que lui arrivait-il? Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle. De toute façon, il n’avait fait que deviner des choses à son sujet. Il pourrait continuer longtemps comme ça sans que ça ne lui cause le moindre souci. Après tout, il parlait d’elle, pas de lui. Ce serait plutôt Rey qui devrait s’inquiéter de ce qu’il déduisait à son sujet. Il pourrait très bien s’en servir contre elle.

Mais justement, il n’avait pas l’intention de lui nuire. Or, il ne devait pas s’attendrir! Il ne devait pas sympathiser, socialiser avec cette fille. Son ami n’apprécierait pas. Kira en ricanerait et le traiterait de faible. Mais Ben se dit alors qu’il n’y avait pas de quoi s’inquiéter. Il n’avait rien dit, Rey ne savait rien et personne ne saura jamais rien de cette curieuse conversation aux allures amicales qu’il avait eue avec cette flic. N’est-ce pas?

\- Vous savez, tant qu’à y être, j’aimerais clarifier une chose, soupira la jeune femme. J’ai grandi dans un district de Détroit aussi défavorisé que le quartier où votre père a été tué. Je connais parfaitement ce milieu. La police est mal répartie dans cette ville, je vous l’accorde, mais ne croyez pas que je me moque de la souffrance de ces pauvres gens. Si je fais ce métier, c’est pour ramener un peu de justice en ce bas monde.

Bien qu’impressionné par ce beau discours, Ben ne put s’empêcher d’étouffer un petit rire triste.

\- La justice? Parce que vous croyez qu’elle existe réellement?

Rey le fixa, les lèvres pincées, ravalant sa salive. Il avait fait mouche.

\- Je trouve votre dévouement admirable, mademoiselle Smith, avoua-t-il. Vous êtes pleine de bonnes intentions, mais ce monde est corrompu. La police, les tribunaux, tout. Personne ne peut vraiment être digne de confiance. Il n’y a pas de justice, seulement de bons avocats. Si je me souviens bien de mes cours de philo, je crois que Platon disait un truc du genre : « La justice est l’intérêt du plus fort ». Il me semble. Et je trouve ça naïf d’essayer de rester optimiste malgré tout. Personne n’est plus aveugle que ceux qui refusent de voir, comme on dirait.

Elle allait sans doute le prendre pour le dernier des pessimistes. Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas abattre et haussa les épaules.

\- Quelle culture! Vous avez sûrement raison. Je suis sans doute naïve, mais je veux croire. Je veux garder espoir. C’est ce qui m’incite à me battre tous les jours.

Ben la regarda alors, ébahi, comme si c’était la toute première fois. Il voyait une battante, une jeune femme déterminée qui n’avait pas froid aux yeux, prête à se battre pour ce qu’elle croyait juste. Bien loin des préjugés qu’il nourrissait concernant le corps policier. D’abord, elle lui avait paru comme tous les autres. Violente. Mais au final, elle avait l’air sincère et semblait réellement vouloir être juste. Ben éprouva alors un immense respect pour elle. Et aussi autre chose qui fit son cœur s’emballer.

3 novembre, 19h49

Lorsqu’il rentra chez lui, _sa_ présence fut la première chose qu’il sentit. _Elle_ s’introduisait dans son appartement comme elle le voulait. Ben n’appréciait pas, mais ne disait rien. En vérité, elle le savait parfaitement et jouissait justement de son mécontentement. Il poussa un profond soupir avant d’allumer les lumières, lui en voulant encore pour le sale coup qu’elle lui avait fait.

\- Bonsoir, Kylo.

Ce satané air mielleux. Elle était confortablement installée sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, le regardant avec un grand sourire. Très fière d’elle. Ben leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici, Kira?

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire froid, glacial. Narquois. Machiavélique. Enroué et cassé aussi, comme sa voix. Comme si elle manquait d’air. Kira vint alors caresser sensuellement sa cuisse du bout du majeur, d’un geste aguicheur. Ça ne fonctionnait pas avec lui. Elle ne faisait ça que pour le narguer. Kira était très jolie. Évidemment, puisqu’elle faisait partie des favorites. Peut-être qu’elle avait même réussi à remplacer Orange. Mais depuis que les yeux de Ben s’étaient posés sur l’inspectrice Rey Smith, Kira lui paraissait soudain tout à fait ordinaire. Ça, il ne l’avouerait jamais, bien sûr.

\- Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te revoir. Tu t’en es sorti, au final. Enfin, si on veut. Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis là, Ky.

Ben la foudroya du regard.

\- Je n’ai rien dit.

\- Ah bon?

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas aux flics.

\- Tu en es sûr? répondit Kira avec une petite moue, caressant son buste, menaçant de dévêtir son épaule.

\- Je te rappelle que je n’ai aucune confiance en eux.

\- Oh, pauvre petit bébé…

Elle ricana encore, puis se leva, jouant avec la ceinture de son manteau écarlate. Kira vint se placer à côté de lui, appuyée sur sa commode. Elle donna alors un petit coup de rein vers l’arrière pour refermer un tiroir derrière elle, lui faisant un clin d’œil. Puis, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme si elle se léchait les babines, le regardant sans doute comme un morceau de viande. Elle devait réellement chercher à lui donner l’eau à la bouche. Ça n’arriverait pas. Ben préférait encore faire la cour à une flic plutôt que de coucher avec une vipère pareille.

\- Il veut te parler, Kylo. Mais ça, tu t’en doutes, non?

Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux noisette. Ben ravala sa salive.

\- De quoi veut-il me parler?

\- Ouh là, fit-elle en grimaçant, les dents serrées. De plein de choses… Et je crois que tu sais déjà lesquelles. Mais plus particulièrement, si je peux te donner un conseil, tu devrais faire très attention à l’avenir. Parce que tu y es jusqu’au cou, mon pauvre chéri.

Elle lui glissa alors quelque chose cartonné dans la main. Ben ne regarda pas tout de suite de quoi il s’agissait. Kira savait qu’il devait lui être reconnaissant. Elle assurait ses arrières. Il ne serait pas là sans elle. Ça n’en faisait pas moins la réincarnation de Satan. S’approchant de la porte de sortie, Kira se retourna, agrippa le col de sa veste et le força à se baisser à sa hauteur.

\- Tu sais que je vois tout, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Je sais tout. Tu ne peux rien me cacher. Ni à moi, ni à lui.

Puis, elle vint lui baiser les lèvres. Ben grimaça et recula brusquement son visage du sien. Kira se remit à ricaner. Sa répulsion était sa fierté. Elle vivait pour le provoquer. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. À tous les coups, elle allait bientôt lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Elle lui adressa un dernier clin d’œil avant d’enfin sortir de chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ben s’essuya rageusement la bouche du revers de sa manche. Sa salive lui semblait être un véritable poison. Il savait bien que ça n’arriverait jamais, mais il continuait de se dire qu’un jour, cette garce, cette diablesse, ce véritable démon écarlate lui paierait pour tout. Il avait l’impression qu’elle était toujours là, comme dans sa tête, à l’épier, à le hanter. Il pouvait entendre sa voix cassée résonner dans son esprit. Elle ne le lâchait jamais. Elle revenait toujours.

Expirant bruyamment, le jeune homme jeta enfin un œil à ce qu’elle lui avait glissé dans les mains. Alors, son sang se glaça. Son souffle s’arrêta. Kira avait raison. Il y était jusqu’au cou. Une photo. Une photo prise de l’extérieur du café. Une photo de la fenêtre. Une photo de lui à travers la vitre en train de parler avec l’inspectrice Rey Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui est cette Kira? Ben est-il coupable? Non coupable? Fou? Tant de mystères! Hé hé hé...


	4. L'OISEAU DE MÉTAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben et Rey se sont rencontrés dans un café et ont passé un moment ensemble durant lequel ils se sont un peu rapprochés. Ben a remarqué une tache sur la manche de la jeune femme, une odeur particulièrement nauséabonde s'en dégageant. Rey sentait aussi le métal et le vieux. Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu faire durant sa journée avant cette rencontre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précision: Ce passage se passe avant la rencontre avec Ben dans le café. Il raconte la journée de Rey.

3 novembre, 9h03

Rey farfouillait partout dans l’appartement de la scène du crime. À la place de l’endroit où gisait Han Solo, il y avait désormais un contour blanc dessinant sa silhouette. La jeune inspectrice tentait de trouver une cachette. Un espace sous les lattes, un trou dans un mur, dans le placard, dans la commode, mais rien. Elle commençait à désespérer. Il lui fallait découvrir un indice! N’importe quoi! Où était l’arme du crime? Où avait-elle donc disparu? Rey réfléchit. Si Ben Solo était arrivé après le meurtre, le véritable tueur l’avait probablement emmenée avec lui après avoir verrouiller la porte, puisque Poe avait dû l’enfoncer pour entrer. Mais dans ce cas, comment Ben aurait-il pu pénétrer dans cet appartement? Quelque chose n’allait pas.

Le laboratoire avait analysé les quelques échantillons pris dans l’évier de la salle de bain. Ce n’était rien de ragoûtant. Des organes de porc qui pourrissaient là depuis plusieurs mois, apparemment. Des organes autrefois surgelés qu’on avait dû acheter au supermarché, le genre que l’on pouvait cuisiner et manger, mais cette simple information menaçait de faire rendre à Rey son repas. Repas qu’elle n’avait même pas pris ce matin. Elle ne régurgiterait donc que de la bile si elle perdait le contrôle. Cependant, sur le rebord du lavabo, on avait relevé quelques gouttes de sang séché n’ayant rien avoir avec celui d’un porc. C’était celui de la victime. Comme si le meurtrier avait tenté de laver le sang qui lui avait probablement éclaboussé dessus.

Ils n’avaient trouvé aucune trace de sang sur les vêtements de Ben, ni même ses empreintes sur ceux de son père. Rey poussa un profond soupir, enfila ses gants en plastique et retroussa ses manches jusqu’aux coudes. Puisqu’il le fallait, elle allait jeter un œil au contenu du lavabo. Se munissant d’un pince-nez pour ne pas respirer l’odeur nauséabonde de la putréfaction, Rey s’approcha de la substance douteuse qui reposait dans le grand évier. Elle remarqua un excrément de pigeon et les quelques gouttes de sang séché sur le robinet, entre autres, mais nulle empreinte n’avait été découverte. Le tueur devait porter des gants.

La jeune femme remarqua son air dégoûté dans le miroir fissuré et souillé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et plongea ses doigts gantés dans les organes. Rey ravala un vomi. C’était gluant, mou, répugnant. Elle fouilla un moment jusqu’à ce que ses doigts touchent quelque chose de dur. Ce n’était pas le fond de l’évier. Ça ressemblait à une boîte de conserve. Rey la tira de là. Comme elle ne voyait rien de l’inscription autour à cause du sang et des morceaux de boyaux pourris collés sur le métal, elle tenta de tourner une poignée du robinet pour laver la boîte cylindrique. De l’eau souillée crachota, mais lui permit de légèrement rincer sa trouvaille.

C’était un pot de peinture. De la peinture rouge. Rey fouilla à nouveau le lavabo et en sortit un pinceau ayant connu des jours meilleurs. Ben avait donc enfoui son matériel dans ce lavabo crasseux en entendant la police arriver. Voilà donc pourquoi la substance s’était trouvée sur ses manches. Cependant, ses mains étaient toutes propres lorsqu’ils l’avaient arrêté. Il devait donc porter des gants lorsqu’il avait caché la peinture dans l’évier. Autrement, il les aurait salies. _Il portait des gants, comme le meurtrier devait en porter._

Cette pensée dans l’esprit de l’inspectrice lui glaça le sang. Bientôt, peut-être auraient-ils assez de preuves pour le coincer pour de bon. Et cette idée n’enchantait guère la jeune femme. Malgré elle, elle continuait de croire que Ben n’était pas un tueur. Mais que savait-elle réellement de lui? Et de toute façon, pourquoi avait-il peint ce symbole au mur? Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait au juste? Soupirant, elle vint mettre ces deux pièces à conviction dans un sac Ziploc, qu’elle vint porter à Finn qui l’attendait sur le pas de la porte. Puis, elle retira ses gants et inscrivit ces nouvelles données dans son calepin.

Finn et Rey revinrent ensuite au commissariat pour y déposer les nouvelles pièces à conviction. Kaydel, se rendant à son bureau pour rédiger ses rapports, les accueillit avec un grand sourire et indiqua à Rey que le capitaine Holdo souhaitait la voir dans son bureau. Rey ravala sa salive. Kaydel avait-elle évoqué l’épisode où la jeune inspectrice s’était ruée vers un suspect fraîchement relâché pour lui parler sur le trottoir? Non, le lieutenant n’était pas comme ça. C’était un amour. Elle qualifiait probablement cette tentative de la part de Rey comme étant non-professionnelle, mais si elle en avait parlé à Holdo, elle ne le lui annoncerait pas avec un grand sourire hypocrite. Ce n’était pas son genre. Elle aurait pris un air inquiet.

\- Où tu vas, Tico? demanda alors Poe, assis à son bureau.

Rose, son manteau sous le bras, venait de sortir de sa morgue et se dirigeait vers l’ascenseur.

\- Je vais à l’hôpital, soupira-t-elle.

L’officier Dameron fronça les sourcils et, semblant alors comprendre quelque chose, se mordilla la lèvre, comme embarrassé.

\- Euh… Je peux te déposer?

La légiste le fixa, confuse.

\- Tu n’as pas quelque chose de mieux à faire?

\- J’allais sortir patrouiller de toute façon, lança-t-il en éteignant son ordinateur et se levant de son siège.

\- Mais tu n’es pas obligé de… Je vais juste rendre visite à Paige.

Poe la regarda droit dans les yeux, l’air grave.

\- Justement, Tico. C’est à cause de moi si ta sœur est dans le coma, alors je te dois au moins ça. Viens.

Sur ces mots, il l’agrippa par le bras et l’incita à le suivre. Rose se laissa faire, un peu étonnée. Poe essayait sans doute de se racheter pour le coup de la rafle. Voilà ce que Rey songea. Était-il sincère ou était-ce juste pour se faire bien voir pour qu’Holdo lui rende son titre d’inspecteur? Ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Le geste était là. L’inspectrice prit une grande inspiration et se rendit dans le bureau de sa commissaire, qui trônait devant l’open space.

\- Entrez, Smith, dit Holdo lorsque Rey frappa à sa porte.

La jeune femme s’exécuta. Le capitaine Amylin Holdo l’attendait, debout derrière son bureau, à éplucher des dossiers en sirotant son café. La première fois que Poe l’avait vue, d’après ce qu’il racontait, il ne l’avait pas prise au sérieux. Une commissaire dans la cinquantaine, grande et élancée, avec de courts cheveux bouclés teints en lilas… Ce n’était pas crédible selon lui. Elle faisait plus styliste ou artiste excentrique que flic.

Mais malgré les apparences, Holdo était très compétente. Sévère, déterminée dans son travail et pas du tout du genre à se laisser rabaisser par une tête brûlée telle que Poe. Lorsqu’il se montrait irrévérencieux, elle savait parfaitement le remettre à sa place. Et depuis sa dégradation, il n’osait plus argumenter quoi que ce soit. Il avait frôlé le licenciement total et il avait plutôt intérêt à se tenir à carreau à l’avenir. Rey espérait donc que la raison de sa convocation n’était pas due à son excès de zèle l’autre jour. Décevoir sa supérieure lui briserait le cœur et elle s’en voudrait à mort pendant des semaines. Si Holdo se mettait à la considérer au même niveau que Poe, elle n’y survivrait pas.

\- Bon, soupira la commissaire. Ma chère Smith, j’aimerais vous poser une question. Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici?

Elle la fixa de ses yeux bleus. Rey déglutit. Kaydel lui avait-elle dit?

\- Euh…, bredouilla-t-elle. Quatre ans, capitaine.

\- Vous avez toujours été une policière modèle, une de nos meilleures recrues avec le lieutenant Connix. Je sais que vous prenez votre travail très à cœur. C’est toujours le cas, n’est-ce pas?

Kaydel lui avait définitivement dit. Rey acquiesça, mais sentit ses muscles se crisper. Elle fut soudain victime d’une bouffée de chaleur et pendant un instant, ne parvint même plus à respirer. Ses mains devenaient moites et elle se mit à les tortiller. Est-ce qu’Holdo le remarquait? Le capitaine s’assit alors à son bureau, puis se massa les tempes.

\- J’ai une immense confiance en vous, Smith. J’espère que vous en avez conscience et que vous ne vous avisez pas de la trahir.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Kaydel lui avait dit ou non? Rey songea à se justifier pour le coup de la conversation avec un suspect relâché, mais si ce n’était pas de ça dont Holdo parlait, elle se trahirait comme une gourde et empirerait son cas.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, capitaine.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Holdo. Parce qu’entre nous, j’ai l’impression que certains s’amusent avec nos données, dossiers, fichiers et archives. Des informations semblent disparaître. Je crois que je suis en train de devenir chèvre voire complètement paranoïaque!

Elle avait haussé la voix pour le dernier mot, mais conservait son calme. Rey était à moitié soulagée, comme ça ne la concernait pas, mais ne comprenait pas ce dont Holdo parlait et sentait qu’elle devait s’inquiéter.

\- Vous êtes sûre, capitaine?

\- À vrai dire, je n’en sais rien. Je me fais sûrement des idées, surmenée comme je suis à longueur de journée. Mais j’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je vous ai confié l’affaire Solo et je veux m’assurer qu’on ne perde aucune donnée à ce sujet. C’est le seul meurtre que nous avons sur les bras en ce moment et c’est déjà assez. D’ailleurs, je n’ai pas reçu votre dernier rapport.

\- J’avais demandé à Dameron de vous le…

Rey se tût soudain. L’expression de colère qui se dessina peu à peu sur le visage de la commissaire la pétrifia.

\- Dameron, maugréa-t-elle. Il va m’entendre, celui-là. D’abord, la rafle et maintenant, il néglige la paperasse et perd quelques précieuses données et informations. Il doit avoir croisé une belle fille en m’apportant votre rapport et hop! Plus personne! Il a intérêt à se reprendre fissa, sinon, cette fois, ça lui coûtera son poste!

Une belle fille? Poe préférait les hommes, particulièrement Finn selon Rey, mais il adorait jouer les séducteurs à chaque fois qu’il voyait une jolie plante. Un jeu débile qu’il appelait « jouer à l’hétéro ». Alors, peut-être qu’il s’était laissé distraire et avait oublié.

\- Je ne crois pas qu’il l’ait fait exprès. Sûrement des erreurs d’inattention, commença Rey, bien qu’elle n’ait pas spécialement envie de prendre la défense de Poe. Je peux peut-être…

Holdo secoua la tête et leva une main pour l’interrompre.

\- Non, Smith, ne vous occupez pas de ça. Je verrai avec Dameron. Connix travaille déjà pour vérifier l’origine de ces « pertes », si pertes il y a. Vous, concentrez-vous sur votre enquête. Vous pourrez réécrire le rapport?

L’inspectrice acquiesça. Ce n’était plus très frais dans sa mémoire, mais elle devrait y arriver. En tout cas, Poe allait avoir des ennuis. Et il se plaindrait encore de leur chef. S’il avait égaré son rapport et d’autres dossiers, voire simplement oublié des documents quelque part à la portée de tous, il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même. Cela dit, c’était frustrant, parce que rédiger un rapport n’était jamais plaisant, alors le refaire… Et puis, si leurs données venaient à tomber dans de mauvaises mains… Rey mit cette histoire de côté pour le moment et partit rejoindre Finn. Désormais, il était temps de suivre les conseils de Leia Organa et d’aller visiter la base aérienne de la victime.

3 novembre, 12h17

La base aérienne se trouvait à l’extérieur de Détroit, à quelques heures de route. Là-bas se cachaient probablement des indices importants concernant le meurtre de Han Solo. Finn et Rey furent ainsi accueillis à bras ouverts par Lando Calrissian, un vieil homme, l’air fort sympathique, à la peau mate et ridée, moustachu, avec un brushing poivre et sel. Il les salua avec un large sourire, dégageant un aussi grand charisme que son défunt ami. Mais lorsque les deux policiers se présentèrent avec leur insigne, lui rappelant la raison de leur venue, le visage de Calrissian se décomposa.

\- La mort de Han est une immense perte au sein de cette base. Il n’était peut-être que reconnu dans le milieu de l’aviation et de l’armée de l’air, mais c’était un grand homme.

\- J’imagine, fit Rey, la mine triste. J’ai toujours eu une passion pour l’aviation et par le fait, j’admire votre ami depuis toute petite.

La jeune femme se rappelait le livre qu’elle avait à l’époque, celui qu’elle aimait tellement qu’elle l’avait chipé à la bibliothèque, ses parents n’ayant pas les moyens de lui en acheter. Et puis, ils trouvaient les livres inintéressants. Ils ne rapportaient pas de quoi manger. D’habitude, elle volait pour eux, mais c’était la première fois qu’elle volait pour elle. Cet ouvrage sur l’aviation avec tout un chapitre sur les patrouilles aériennes, comme les _Thunderbirds_ dont Han Solo faisait partie, lui avait permis de s’évader de son affreux quotidien. Principalement après la mort de ses parents, lorsqu’elle avait enchaîné les familles d’accueil. Elle avait fini par apprendre ce livre par cœur.

\- Est-ce que vous souhaitez voir l’avion fétiche de Han? demanda Calrissian. Le modèle F-16 _Fighting Falcon_ qu’il a rebaptisé le _Faucon Millénium_?

Rey écarquilla les yeux. Elle n’arrivait pas à y croire. Cet avion, elle ne l’avait vu que défiler dans les airs à la télévision lors des fêtes nationales ou autre. Elle s’empressa donc d’acquiescer. Finn lui fit de gros yeux l’incitant à ne pas perdre de vue la raison principale de leur venue ici, mais Rey haussa les épaules. Ils pouvaient bien faire d’une pierre deux coups. Calrissian les conduisit donc dans le hangar où plusieurs modèles d’avions se tenaient fièrement. Tout au fond se trouvait le bébé de Han Solo. Gris, fin, majestueux. Rey sourit. Elle aurait aimé savoir piloter et ainsi, même si ça ne serait jamais possible, essayer cet avion.

\- Pouvons-nous aussi parler à Jonas Chewbacca? dit Finn, peu impressionné par l’appareil.

\- Je ne crois pas qu’il soit en état pour le moment, soupira Calrissian. Chewie a été profondément dévasté par la mort de Han. Il faudra lui laisser un moment pour s’en remettre.

L’inspectrice remarqua alors un tableau de liège affiché au mur, près du _Faucon_. Dessus était épinglée une multitude de photos. Sans doute un mémorial. Rey s’approcha pour mieux les observer et sourit. Il y avait surtout des photos de Han Solo, jeune et plus âgé. Le portrait de Solo en uniforme militaire, charismatique, les cheveux encore bruns, avec le drapeau américain. Solo avec son compagnon Chewbacca et sa femme Leia lorsqu’elle était jeune, toute souriante, devant son avion. Solo et Calrissian. Solo aux commandes de son appareil avec de grosses lunettes de soleil et un sourire ravageur. Puis, une photo semblable, mais avec un petit garçon aux boucles noires sur les genoux, qui tentait sûrement de piloter son avion. Rey se pencha, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah, c’est le petit Ben qui voulait faire comme son papa, sourit Calrissian en arrivant derrière elle.

\- Vous voulez dire que c’est Ben Solo? s’étonna-t-elle en pointant l’enfant du doigt.

Calrissian hocha la tête. Rey devint soudain très triste. Sur la photo, Han Solo avait l’air d’adorer son petit bonhomme. Difficile de croire que, peut-être, ce garçon a l’air si innocent commettrait plus tard un parricide. La jeune femme imagina alors Solo jouer à la guerre avec son fils quand il était enfant, puis faire semblant d’agoniser quand Ben lui tirait dessus ou quelque chose du genre. Et Ben se plaindre que son père ne « mourrait pas assez bien », par exemple. Cette pensée vint lui pincer le cœur. Mais elle devait se ressaisir! Éprouver de l’empathie pour un suspect ne devait pas lui empêcher de faire son travail!

\- Quand avez-vous vu Han pour la dernière fois? finit-elle par demander, sortant son calepin.

\- Il y a une semaine, je crois. Il m’a dit qu’il devait partir à New York, sans doute pour voir Leia, puis à Détroit, mais ça, il n’a pas dit pourquoi. Vous avez dit que vous êtes de là-bas, n’est-ce pas?

\- Sa femme Leia a dit qu’il était apparemment parti retrouver son fils.

Calrissian baissa la tête en poussant un profond soupir. Puis, il regarda une photo sur le tableau avec tristesse. Une photo de lui avec une jolie adolescente aux cheveux noirs et frisés partant dans tous les sens. Rey se demanda alors s’il s’agissait de sa fille. Probablement. Quel rapport avec Ben Solo?

\- Auriez-vous la moindre information qui pourrait nous être utile au sujet de Han? interrogea Finn. Leia nous a conseillé de venir vous parler.

\- J’aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous aider, soupira Calrissian. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose… Je connaissais bien Han, pourtant. Il avait l’air perturbé ces derniers temps. En fait, il était parti à Détroit il y a environ une semaine, je crois, pour acheter une épave d’avion qu’il voulait retaper au hangar, parce que sans vouloir vous vexer, votre ville demeure la ville des épaves. Il est revenu plus tôt, sans l’avion, mais il m’a dit qu’il avait trouvé mille fois plus important. Donc, son fils, j’imagine. Mais il ne me l’a pas précisé à ce moment.

Rey réfléchit. Han avait donc dû apercevoir son fils à Détroit, se renseigner et partir prévenir ses amis de la base aérienne ainsi que sa femme. Puis, il était revenu en ville pour ramener leur fils, qui devait donc traîner dans des affaires pas très nettes. Malgré tout, l’inspectrice avait l’impression qu’elle tournait en rond. Un peu épuisée, elle se promit qu’à la fin de sa journée, elle irait se prendre un bon café et une grosse assiette de brownies à son endroit habituel.

\- Pouvez-vous nous parler de Ben Solo?

Calrissian poussa à nouveau un profond soupir.

\- C’est mon filleul. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l’ai pas vu. Si vous avez parlé à Leia, vous savez sans doute qu’il est parti de chez eux il y a des années. À 23 ans, je crois, donc il y a six ans environ. On n’a plus du tout entendu parler de lui depuis. Ben est un bon garçon, mais je me souviens qu’il avait bien des problèmes avec son père, entre autres. En fait, je crois qu’il s’est mis à avoir de mauvaises fréquentations. Peut-être a-t-il aussi commencé à consommer de la drogue ou autre. Il a dû partir en suivant ses nouveaux amis.

Puis, le vieil homme se tourna à nouveau vers la photo sur le tableau.

\- J’ai malheureusement vécu la même malédiction que Han et Leia. Ma fille Jannah a disparu il y a trois mois. Elle habitait chez sa mère à Pontiac. On pense qu’elle a fugué et…

Il se tut alors, reniflant. Finn reçut soudain un appel et s’excusa.

\- Panaka. …Papa? …Je t’ai dit de ne _jamais_ m’appeler sur ce numéro! …Oui, je vais bien. Arrête de t’inquiéter comme ça… Papa, j’ai 27 ans! Je suis capable de me débrouiller, merci. …Oui, je te rendrai visite bientôt. …Oui, toujours célibataire. Allez, au revoir.

Rey réprima un rire. Quarsh Panaka, le père de Finn, était vraiment impossible. Un peu « papa poule ». Sans doute depuis qu’il avait accidentellement blessé son fils, mais ça remontait à longtemps. Finn avait juste 1 an! Rey se demandait parfois si ça avait aussi rapport avec la disparition de sa mère, qui s’était justement mystérieusement volatilisée à cette époque. Son collègue ne l’avait que très peu connue. Pour lui, sa vraie mère était Mariek Panaka. C’était la femme de son père et celle qui l’avait élevé depuis tout petit.

Mais peut-être que, Finn étant le seul souvenir qu’il lui restait de son ancien amour disparu, Quarsh voulait s’assurer de ne pas le perdre, surtout avec le métier qu’il exerçait. Mais il devrait apprendre à laisser son fils voler de ses propres ailes. Ce dernier finit par sortir une photo du dossier qu’il avait apporté. Celle prise du mur de la salle de bain sur les lieux du crime.

\- Monsieur Calrissian… Avez-vous déjà vu ce symbole avant? Est-ce que cela vous dit quelque chose?

Il prit la photo que l’officier lui tendait et l’observa un bref instant. Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé ça?

\- C’était peint sur un mur près du corps de Han lorsque nous l’avons découvert, expliqua Rey. Nous ne sommes toujours pas parvenus à l’identifier. Cet emblème n’apparait dans aucune de nos données. Leia ignore ce que c’est. Ben l’a apparemment peint, mais il n’a rien voulu nous dire.

\- Ben a peint ce symbole là où Han a été tué?

Calrissian les fixa, à la fois confus et inquiet. Les deux policiers acquiescèrent.

\- Vous croyez que c’est Ben qui…

\- Nous ne croyons rien, s’empressa de répondre l’inspectrice, de peur que Calrissian prenne la mouche comme Leia Organa l’autre jour. Nous enquêtons et cherchons des réponses. Ben a peint ce symbole et était sur les lieux du crime quand nous sommes arrivés, mais ça ne fait pas forcément de lui notre coupable.

Il hocha lentement la tête, regardant à nouveau la photo.

\- Il y a un lien, alors… Entre le départ de Ben et celui de Jannah…

\- De quoi parlez-vous? demanda Finn.

Lui et sa collègue ne voyaient pas le rapport.

\- Oui, je connais ce symbole, dit enfin Calrissian. Ma fille l’a dessiné dans son journal intime. Sa mère est tombée dessus lorsqu’elle a découvert sa chambre vide. Beaucoup de pages avaient été arrachées et brûlées, mais probablement dans la hâte, celle avec le dessin a été épargnée. Je crois que ce symbole est la raison pour laquelle elle est partie.

Devant les expressions confuses de ses interlocuteurs, il leva la tête vers eux et ajouta :

\- C’est le symbole du Premier Ordre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIN TIN TIIIIIIIIIN!


	5. DÉGRISER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey et Finn sont allés interroger Lando Calrissian, vieil ami de la victime, dans leur base aérienne du Michigan. Il s'avère que Calrissian reconnut l'étrange symbole peint sur les lieux du crime. Ce serait celui du "Premier Ordre".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au programme... Bah, du Reylo et des nouvelles informations concernant l'enquête! On est là pour ça!

4 novembre, 12h32

\- Le Premier Ordre? interrogea Kaydel en mordant dans son sandwich.

\- C’est ça, soupira Rey. Mais Calrissian ne savait rien de plus. Il nous a seulement dit que sa fille Jannah avait dessiné le symbole et écrit « _symbole du Premier Ordre, je pars pour le rejoindre_ » à côté dans son journal, mais sans plus. Apparemment, elle était en période de rébellion. Et son père pense donc qu’elle serait partie à cause de ce… Quoi, courant de pensée? Comme le symbole de la paix avec les hippies? Ou alors, c’est un gang? Sérieux, je ne sais même pas de quoi il s’agit. « Premier Ordre ». Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire?

Le lieutenant Connix haussa les épaules, frottant du bout du doigt sa cicatrice de brûlure, la « larme » sur sa pommette, qui devait la démanger. Puis, elle tâta sa couronne de tresse blonde pour s’assurer qu’elle tenait bien en place. Rey se réjouissait de pouvoir partager son repas avec elle durant leur pause du midi. Pour une fois qu’elles la prenaient ensemble!

\- S’il y a un premier ordre, il doit y en avoir d’autres, fit Kaydel. Que te dit ton super instinct d’inspectrice, Rey?

La jeune femme réfléchit une seconde.

\- Ça pourrait être n’importe quoi. En tout cas, ça possède un nom et un logo. Comme un groupe de musique. Mais le nom « Premier Ordre » n’apparaît pas dans nos données. Le symbole disait quelque chose à Finn, enfin… Panaka. Mais il n’a pas reconnu le nom et pour l’instant, on patauge tous. Je ne sais même pas si ces informations sont utiles! Selon Calrissian, il y aurait un lien, mais… Peut-être que Ben Solo a juste peint cet emblème par hasard et que ça n’a rien à voir avec le meurtre de son père… Pff, je ne sais vraiment pas, soupira l’inspectrice en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

Sa collègue vint lui tapoter le dos en signe de réconfort, lui souriant gentiment. Rey finit par lever les yeux et balayer les environs du regard.

\- Tiens, pour changer de sujet, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu Poe depuis hier.

\- Oh, ma pauvre, si tu savais, fit Kaydel. Holdo lui a passé un sacré savon. Poe enchaîne bourde après bourde. J’ai encore la sensation de brûlure sur mon buste. Tu sais, quand il m’a poussée et fait renverser mon café dessus? Il est tellement dans la lune qu’il ne ferait pas attention au traitement de nos archives et sa négligence serait la cause de nos quelques pertes de données. Je travaille d’arrache-pied pour les récupérer, mais je n’ai que peu d’espoir, malheureusement…

Rey hocha la tête. Poe était toujours là à vouloir passer pour un héros. Dans l’action, il était le maître, toujours prêt à briller, mais lorsqu’il s’agissait des autres responsabilités du métier, surtout concernant les choses « inintéressantes » comme rester en stand-by en attendant les directives ou la rédaction de rapports, il bâclait le tout et ne prenait pas son devoir au sérieux. Il leur donnait du fil à retordre à tous. C’était bien joli d’accompagner Rose à l’hôpital parce qu’il se sentait coupable concernant sa sœur, mais il lui fallait accomplir bien plus pour se rattraper.

\- Oh… Excuse-moi.

Le lieutenant Connix, son téléphone vibrant dans sa main, se leva et partit se mettre dans un coin à l’abris du brouhaha ambiant pour répondre à l’appel.

\- Allô? …Je t’ai dit de ne pas m’appeler à cette heure-là! Pas quand je suis au travail! chuchota-t-elle près de Rey. Oui, je lui ai dit. …Bien sûr que je serai là. …Il me tarde déjà d’y être! …Tu ferais ça pour moi? Oh, si tu savais comme je t’aime! Et est-ce que je pourrais le …Parfait, à ce soir, mon s… mon sucre d’orge… Bye!

Elle avait faiblement murmuré la fin, comme honteuse de ce surnom. Kaydel leva la tête pour voir sa collègue la fixer avec un petit sourire malicieux en coin.

\- « Sucre d’orge », hein? J’en connais une qui a un en amoureux! Vilaine cachotière! la taquina-t-elle.

La blondinette lui tira la langue avant de se rassoir. Durant l’appel, ses joues avaient rosi de plaisir et elle s’était mordillé la lèvre. Se préparait-elle à une soirée torride?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais en couple! s’étonna Rey.

\- Euh, ouais… Ça fait un moment, mais je n’aime pas parler de ces choses-là au travail.

\- À moi, tu peux me le dire, Connix! Alors, il s’appelle comment? C’est ton copain? Fiancé? Mari? Non, attends, tu n’as pas de bague ni d’alliance… Il ressemble à quoi? Tu as une photo? Est-ce qu’il est beau?

\- Il est déjà pris! la railla Kaydel en plissant le nez. Oh toi, je te jure… Tu fais de la concurrence à Tico avec toutes tes questions indiscrètes.

L’inspectrice haussa les sourcils.

\- Quoi? Tu en as déjà parlé à Rose?

Sa collègue leva les yeux au ciel. Rey croisa les bras, feignant une moue contrariée, comme une enfant à qui on refuserait un caprice. Puis, elle joint les mains comme pour supplier.

\- Allez, donne-moi au moins un détail, sucre d’orge, dit-elle avec des yeux de labrador. Est-ce que je le connais? C’est un gars du poste? Ou une fille, hein, sait-on jamais…

Kaydel réprima un rire.

\- Bien essayé, mais je ne te dirai rien. Na!

La brunette poussa un profond soupir. Normalement, elle ne se montrait pas aussi enthousiaste que Rose pour ces sujets-là, mais en ce moment, elle avait vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose que cette affaire. Juste pour sa pause du midi. Et puis, si ça pouvait lui permettre de se rapprocher de Kaydel…

\- Au fait, murmura-t-elle. Merci pour ta discrétion, Connix.

Le lieutenant, terminant son sandwich, fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

\- Quand Holdo m’a demandée hier, j’ai cru que tu lui avais parlé pour l’autre jour. Tu sais, quand je discutais avec Ben Solo sur le trottoir après qu’il ait été relâché…

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse, par peur que les autres entendent. Kaydel avala sa bouchée en hochant la tête.

\- Je n’ai rien dit, mais ça ne doit pas devenir une habitude, Rey. Tu ne dois pas faire les choses comme elles te plaisent. Ne suis pas l’exemple de Poe. Ne sois pas naïve de croire que tes actions n’auront aucune conséquence. Sinon, tu n’atteindras jamais le poste de lieutenant. Tu dois te plier aux ordres et à la loi.

Rey réfléchit une seconde. Elle repensait à ce tête-à-tête avec Ben Solo la veille. Elle n’était pas en service. Était-ce contre la loi de lui parler? Après tout, ils n’avaient en rien évoqué l’enquête. Il l’avait seulement impressionnée avec ses talents de déduction et son sens de l’observation et, malgré le fait qu’il n’était guère professionnel de se « rapprocher » ainsi d’un suspect, ce qui pouvait grandement influencer son jugement, elle trouvait que c’était un personnage fascinant.

Cultivé. Intelligent. Il aurait sans doute fait un bon inspecteur. Parfois, elle s’était même reconnue en lui. Elle avait eu l’impression qu’elle pouvait tout lui dire. Elle n’avait encore jamais réellement parlé de la mort de ses parents et de son enfance compliquée et pourtant, elle s’était confiée à lui et il lui avait démontré de la compassion. Sa conviction concernant son innocence s’était renforcée. Et puis, s’ils commençaient à se faire confiance, peut-être décidera-t-il enfin à lui dire tout ce qu’il savait. Ça l’aiderait beaucoup. Dans tous les cas, elle avait passé un très bon moment.

\- C’est moi ou tu rougis?

La jeune femme leva aussitôt la tête, se tirant de ses rêveries. Kaydel la regardait en souriant avec le même air malicieux qu’elle lui avait adressé quelques minutes plus tôt après son coup de téléphone.

\- Tu pensais à quoi? demanda sa collègue. Toi aussi, t’as un chéri?

Rey déglutit, rouge de honte. Elle avait pensé à… Ben Solo. Oui, bien sûr, outre toutes les belles qualités qu’il avait démontré hier, il était plutôt bel homme. Enfin, à sa manière, bien loin des critères de beauté standards. Malgré ses imperfections, il dégageait un certain charme. Un charme qui lui plaisait beaucoup, elle devait bien se l’admettre. Et puis, elle avait trouvé ça si adorable au fond lorsqu’il avait timidement, avec la subtilité d’un semi-remorque, cherché à savoir si elle avait quelqu’un. Ça la changeait de tous les harceleurs sexuels qu’elle avait vu passer au cours de sa carrière. Il était grand avec de larges épaules et ses yeux… L’inspectrice secoua la tête, comme pour se ressaisir. Elle divaguait. C’était surtout un _suspect_! Cet homme avait peut-être _tué son père_! Hors de question de craquer pour un criminel potentiel, aussi innocent qu’il lui paraissait!

4 novembre, 21h10

L’air condensé formait une buée à chaque fois que la jeune femme soufflait. Le temps se rafraîchissait. Rey remonta donc son écharpe jusque sous son petit nez rosé. Elle contemplait le spectacle des flots noirs de la rivière du Détroit qui donnait le nom à cette ville jadis française. Devant elle, au loin, s’étendait le Canada et ses lumières. Elle se trouvait là, debout dans le dernier étage d’un bâtiment en ruine, le mur vers l’horizon s’étant fait arraché par le temps, lui offrant ainsi une vue imparable.

À ses pieds, l’ancien port. Un gros cargo rouillé y était accosté plus loin depuis des années. Le « _SU…R…CY_ », quelques lettres s’étant effacées à l’usure. « Sursis ». Comme si le bateau allait bientôt s’effriter, s’effondrer dans l’eau. Ou « sursis » comme la situation de Poe avec son emploi et Holdo. Mais Rey préférait la métaphore du vaisseau fantôme. Ces ruines, souvenir du passé glorieux avant le déclin suite à la crise de 29, étaient dignes de cette ville et lui rappelaient son enfance. Le milieu dans lequel elle avait grandi.

Rey aimait revenir ici parfois pour réfléchir. Ses parents n’étaient pas des gens bien. Ils l’avaient utilisée, exploité son innocence et sa bouille enfantine pour voler. Parfois, elle volait elle-même. Parfois, elle distrayait les caissiers avec ses airs d’ange pour qu’ils ne fassent pas attention à ses parents. Criminelle dès son plus jeune âge. Peut-être avait-elle quelque part obtenu une forme de rédemption en devenant flic. Et puis, ses parents buvaient beaucoup, se droguaient, se disputaient avant de s’adonner à de sauvages ébats sans même se gêner du fait qu’elle pourrait les surprendre.

Ils la négligeaient. Et ils étaient morts stupidement. Cherchant des noises à un trafiquant de substances illicites nommé Ochi, ce dernier avait fini par leur planter un couteau dans le ventre. C’était dans cet immeuble près du port que l’on avait retrouvé leurs corps une semaine plus tard. Rey était restée avec Unkar Plutt, leur voisin d’époque, attendant que ses parents reviennent. Ce qui n’arriva jamais. La police puis les centres d’accueil l’avaient ensuite prise en charge, mais elle n’avait jamais retrouvé une famille. Ses parents, aussi horribles fussent-ils, demeuraient ses parents. S’ils n’avaient pas sombré dans l’alcool, la drogue et le vol à cause de leur pauvreté, peut-être auraient-ils été là pour elle.

C’était cet espoir que Rey voulait conserver en portant l’écharpe de son père. Ben Solo avait raison. Cela représentait son identité. Elle était fière d’être arrivée jusque-là, sans jamais oublier d’où elle venait ni ce qu’elle avait vécu. Si ses parents étaient encore là, peut-être auraient-ils eu leur rédemption eux-aussi. Rey aimait ce mot. Rédemption. Une autre chose en laquelle elle voulait croire. Ils devaient bien exister quelques criminels qui s’étaient reconvertis dans une vie plus honnête, voire même étaient devenus policiers ou aidaient ceux comme eux à s’en sortir. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de Frank Abagnale Jr., célèbre fraudeur qui avait fini par aider le FBI à coincer d’autres criminels dans les affaires de fraude. Mais qu’en était-il des meurtres?

L’inspectrice resongea à son enquête. Ils n’avaient rien trouvé aujourd’hui. Si seulement elle parvenait à faire parler Ben Solo. Il était contraint de se rendre au commissariat si on lui demandait, mais parlerait-il? Comment le convaincre? Et pourquoi refusait-il de parler au juste? Était-ce à cause de ce « Premier Ordre »? Pourquoi avait-il peint ce symbole? Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait? Et pourquoi avoir apporté un pot de peinture sur la scène du crime? Quel rapport avec le meurtre? Comment était-il entré? Où était le revolver? Qui avait tué Han Solo? Que s’était-il passé à la fin?

Rey entendit soudain du bruit au bas de l’immeuble. Le son du verre qui se brise. Cela la fit sursauter. Un chat errant? Elle baissa les yeux et vit une silhouette zigzagant lentement sur le port abandonné. Une silhouette lui paraissant familière, plutôt grande et massive. La jeune femme s’empressa de descendre par l’escalier de secours. Elle devait au moins vérifier, sans se faire repérer. Elle plissa les yeux dans l’obscurité, car bien sûr, aucune lumière ne fonctionnait par ici. C’était un homme avec une bouteille de rhum à la main qui semblait déjà bien éméché. Il marmonnait, rechignait. Rey reconnut les boucles noires. Elle trotta jusqu’à lui pour lui faire face.

\- Ben?

Ce dernier reprit une bonne gorgée, hoquetant, grimaçant.

\- Ben, que faites-vous là?

\- Q... Quoi? Je fais ce que je veux! T’es pas ma mère, toi!

Son haleine empestait l’alcool, alcool qui s’entendait dans sa voix. Ben fit un pas en avant, mais perdit l’équilibre, comme s’il venait de trébucher sur une pierre invisible, et tomba sur Rey, qui le retint de son avant-bras. Il était lourd, mais elle se trouvait assez forte pour tenir bon. Elle parvint à le remettre sur pied, puis poussa un profond soupir lorsqu’il reporta le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres.

\- Ben, dit-elle doucement, je crois que vous en avez assez bu comme ça. Vous devriez arrêter.

L’ignorant, il but un bon coup et avala bruyamment, plissant les yeux.

\- Ça tourne… Je crois que j’ai le mal de mer…

Le mal de mer? Ils n’étaient que sur le port, pas sur l’eau! Qu’allait-elle donc faire de lui? Déjà, elle n’était pas en service et ils se trouvaient bien trop éloignés de la civilisation pour qu’elle puisse l’arrêter pour ivresse sur la voie publique, par exemple. Si elle le laissait là, Ben, saoul comme il devait être, serait capable d’aller piquer une tête dans la rivière et ne remonterait pas de sitôt. Pour le moment, ce n’était pas un suspect potentiel. C’était quelqu’un qu’elle devait mettre en sécurité. Elle devait le ramener chez lui. L’endroit était désert. Personne d’autre ne pourrait l’aider à part elle.

\- Arrêtez de boire et donnez-moi ça, demanda Rey calmement, mais fermement en lui tendant la main. Allez. Je vous ramène à la maison.

\- Je… Je peux pas revenir à la maison, bredouilla-t-il, l’air soudain triste.

\- Mais si, je vais vous aidez, Ben. Allez, donnez-moi ça.

Elle tenta de se saisir de la bouteille, mais il la leva en hauteur, là où elle ne pouvait plus l’atteindre.

\- Jamais! T’es… T’es exactement comme Kira… ‘Me laisse jamais tranquille… Kira, c’est une vipère et faut pas que tu fasses confiance aux vipères… Ça mord. Les serpents, ça mord. On est près de la fosse… Fais attention.

Rey fronça les sourcils. Des serpents? De quoi parlait-il? Qui était Kira? Sa copine? Son ex? Sa patronne? Une voix dans sa tête? Peu importe.

\- Ben, vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Vous devez rentrer. Vous êtes complètement bourré!

\- Je… Je suis pas bourré… Hic! marmonna-t-il en reprenant une gorgée.

\- C’est ça, soupira la jeune femme en roulant les yeux, peinant à contenir son envie de sarcasme. Et moi, je suis la Reine d’Angleterre.

\- Ah bon?

Il la fixait avec de grands yeux crédules. Son état était plus grave que ce qu’elle croyait. Rey profita de cet instant pour sauter et attraper la bouteille dans sa main.

\- Mais, euh…

\- Je ne te redonnerai pas la bouteille, Ben, lui parlait-elle alors comme une mère à son enfant. Tu as trop bu et ça m’inquiète. Je suis là et je vais m’occuper de toi, tu verras. Maintenant, on va rentrer. Alors, viens avec moi. D’accord?

Ben poussa un soupir et acquiesça, penaud. Rey vint se placer près de lui et l’incita à enrouler son bras autour de ses épaules, lui expliquant calmement le pourquoi de chacun de ses gestes. Elle le soutint ensuite, son bras à elle derrière sa taille et sa main sur son poignet. Qu’est-ce qu’il était lourd! S’il s’effondrait, elle serait incapable de le relever. Elle devait faire vite pour le ramener à sa voiture. Comment était-il arrivé ici, d’ailleurs? Peu importe. Elle lui demanderait plus tard. Ben trébuchait presque à chaque pas, toujours secoué de hoquets. Rey aurait bien eu envie de prendre à son tour une gorgée de rhum pour se donner du courage face à cette situation, mais elle allait conduire.

Le périple jusqu’à son véhicule, contournant les bâtiments en ruine qu’elle ne pouvait plus escalader pour aller plus vite, craignant chaque seconde que Ben ne tombe, lui parut durer une éternité. Elle installa ensuite son nouveau protégé sur le siège passager et lui attacha sa ceinture malgré ses protestations. Rey grimaça, à moitié préoccupée et à moitié exaspérée. Elle était flic, pas baby-sitter! Et pourtant, elle avait un gros bébé sur les bras désormais. La jeune femme s’installa derrière le volant en poussant un profond soupir. Une étape de faite! Parfait. Elle chercha ensuite dans son téléphone l’adresse de Ben, qu’il avait été obligé de lui donner en signant la promesse de comparaître. Elle l’indiqua ensuite dans le GPS et commença le trajet, suivant l’itinéraire.

\- Si vous voulez vomir, faites-le dans le sac, pas dans ma bagnole, fit-elle en tendant un sac de papier à son passager quand celui-ci fut pris d’un haut-le-cœur.

Ben acquiesça.

\- Bon, comment vous vous sentez? Vous savez quelle quantité vous avez bue? Est-ce que vous avez mangé quelque chose aujourd’hui?

\- Tu parles fort… J’ai mal à… à ma tête, se plaint-il en reniflant. Et ça tourne, tourne encore. Ça tangue… J’ai le mal de mer.

\- On arrive bientôt, Ben. Courage. Je suis là.

Restant concentrée sur la route, elle lui jeta de temps en temps de rapides coups d’œil pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien. Il n’avait pas encore vomi, mais fermait un peu les paupières, comme s’il s’apprêtait à somnoler. S’il s’endormait, elle serait coincée avec cet homme ivre dans sa voiture. Pour tenter de le garder éveillé, Rey se mit à lui parler tout doucement, lui racontant des banalités. Seigneur, si on la voyait, à s’occuper comme ça d’un suspect dans une affaire de meurtre potentiellement parricide… Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça! Elle avait besoin de lui en vie pour résoudre cette enquête. Rey essaya donc de se convaincre que ce qu’elle faisait contribuait à son devoir.

La jeune femme se gara enfin devant l’immeuble de Ben. Elle se leva et vint le chercher, l’aidant à se lever, l’encourageant à continuer. Ils y étaient presque. Ils n’avaient plus qu’à monter quelques étages et à atteindre l’appartement. Rey l’amena jusqu’à l’ascenseur. Elle maudissait le fait de devoir à moitié porter cet homme si grand, si massif et complètement saoul. Cependant, elle éprouvait aussi beaucoup de pitié et d’empathie envers lui. Pourquoi avait-il bu autant? Aucun comportement alcoolique n’était noté dans ses antécédents. Il hoqueta et tressaillit en gonflant les joues, comme s’il allait vomir.

\- Ça va aller, Ben. Je suis là. Je vais t’aider. Ne t’inquiète pas.

Il hochait lentement la tête. Enfin, il la balançait d’un côté à l’autre, comme l’aiguille d’un métronome, un peu désorienté. Rey soupira et lui offrit un petit sourire compatissant. Très jeune, déjà, elle s’était occupée de sa mère ou son père quand ils s’effondraient sur le sol, serrant leur bouteille d’alcool comme un doudou. Alors, elle leur donnait un verre d’eau ou un quignon de pain rassis et restait jouer près d’eux le temps qu’ils se reposent. Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent sur l’étage de Ben et Rey guida ce dernier dans le couloir jusqu’à sa porte. Puis, elle lui demanda les clés. Comme il lui baragouinait quelque chose d’incompréhensible, elle entreprit de fouiller les poches de son manteau. Rien. Les poches de son jean, alors. Elle sentit Ben frémir à ce contact, retenant presque sa respiration.

\- Ça… cha… Ça chatouille… Oh!

\- Pardon!

Rey rougit violemment et referma enfin les doigts sur les clés de métal, les essayant ensuite une à une dans la serrure. Elle finit par déverrouiller la porte et ils entrèrent dans l’appartement. Modeste, mais plutôt vaste. Ben tituba alors et s’effondra sur le sol. La jeune femme souffla un juron et se pencha sur lui.

\- Ben? Ben, vous m’entendez?

Tu? Vous? Peu importe. Il ouvrit les yeux en clignant des paupières. Elle allait devoir le dégriser pour sa sécurité. Un peu d’eau, à manger, ça devrait faire l’affaire. Tout comme le conduire dans la salle de bain pour qu’il puisse vomir si besoin.

\- Allez, Ben. J’ai besoin que vous m’aidiez. Ça sera bientôt fini.

Elle le tira par le bras et parvint à le redresser. À quatre pattes, il se laissa guider jusqu’à la salle de bain que Rey avait repérée. Elle entreprit de lui retirer son manteau et son gilet pour qu’il soit plus confortable. En T-shirt, il vint se rouler en boule contre la baignoire, déposant sa tête sur le rebord, enserrant ses jambes, tandis qu’elle allumait la lumière. Soudain, il se mit à sangloter. Rey s’accroupit devant lui, tendant la main pour lui caresser l’épaule.

\- Chut… Là, là… Ça va aller… Je suis là…

\- Maman…

Rey fronça les sourcils.

\- Maman était là, gémit Ben. L’autre jour… Je l’ai vue… Elle… Elle me pardonnera jamais…

Un frisson glacé vint parcourir l’échine de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi? risqua-t-elle.

\- Je suis un monstre…

Il étouffa un sanglot. Rey pâlit. Un mélange d’angoisse et de besoin de savoir se fit ressentir dans tout son corps. L’alcool rendait honnête, déliait les langues. Si elle voulait obtenir des informations, c’était maintenant ou jamais. Mais oserait-elle se servir de Ben comme ça? De toute façon, elle s’occuperait de lui quoi qu’il arrive. Elle le dégriserait et resterait veiller sur lui lorsqu’il s’endormirait, car il ne fallait jamais laisser une personne aussi ivre dormir sans surveillance. Mais pour l’instant, elle devait savoir. Elle sortit donc discrètement son téléphone pour enregistrer la conversation. Si on apprenait qu’elle avait aidé un suspect, au moins, on ne lui reprochera pas les informations récoltées.

\- Ben, où est votre… ta mère?

\- Je sais pas… Je sais pas… Elle est… peut-être restée ici, mais elle doit… partir…

Rey hocha la tête.

\- Et ton père?

Ben se figea, une expression d’effroi venant déformer son visage.

\- Plus là…

Sa voix se brisait. Rey s’en voulait de le torturer comme ça. Elle ne comptait pas encore lui poser des questions sur le symbole et le Premier Ordre. Elle devait d’abord savoir l’essentiel. Vérifier sa conviction.

\- Comment ça, plus là?

\- Il est… Il est… m… mort. Mais… Mais ça n’a pas marché.

\- Comment ça?

Ben secoua la tête.

\- Ça n’a pas marché… La vidéo… Dans la vidéo, on le voit… Ça compte pas... Alors, ça fait mal… Elle n’était pas assez belle. Pas assez belle…

« Pas assez belle ». Il lui avait déjà dit ça. Rey ne comprenait rien.

\- Qui n’était pas assez belle?

\- Non, pas qui… Pas qui…

\- D’accord. Quoi?

\- La mort…

La mort? Pas assez belle?

\- Pourquoi ton père est-il mort, Ben?

Il tremblait comme un garçon effrayé, secoué par un cauchemar qu’il venait de faire. Il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, fixant le sol. Ben ravala sa salive.

\- Le flingue… Il est… Il était là et… C’est lui qui l’a tué... C’est le flingue.

Rey retint son souffle, sentant une sueur froide sur son front. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Allait-il lui avouer son crime? N’y tenant plus, elle demanda :

\- C’est v… C’est toi qui as tiré, Ben?

\- Je sais pas! s’écria-t-il. Je… Je comprends pas…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Était-ce seulement la confusion ou ne savait-il vraiment pas? Comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir? Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Ben, qui grimaçait. Elle se sentait mal, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser. Il leva soudain la tête vers elle, l’air ébahi.

\- Rey…

Elle acquiesça machinalement. Hésitant, Ben leva sa grande main pour lui toucher la joue. Ce contact la fit frissonner. Sa paume était si chaude.

\- Est-ce que tu es un ange?

\- Pardon? balbutia-t-elle.

\- Tu es très jolie… Comme un ange… Toi, tu n’es pas une vipère.

Malgré elle, ses joues s’empourprèrent. Ben ferma les yeux et, les doigts glissant derrière la nuque de cet ange, comme il disait, attira son visage vers le sien. Rey se laissa faire, un peu hébétée. Que faisait-il? Allait-il l’embrasser? Elle rougit encore plus violemment, sans oser bouger. Il empestait le rhum, mais elle regarda les lèvres pulpeuses devant elle et pencha instinctivement la tête, se demandant soudain si les goûter serait aussi chaud, fondant et moelleux que des brownies. Mais elle finit par se ressaisir au moment où leurs bouches s’effleurèrent et recula la tête d’un coup presque sec. Heureusement, car Ben eut alors un haut-le-cœur et se pencha sur la baignoire pour y vomir l’intégralité de son estomac.

Reprenant ses esprits, Rey se releva. Elle se pencha et vint placer ses mèches noires derrière ses oreilles décollées pour ne pas que ses cheveux le gênent. Puis, elle promit de revenir et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle allait lui trouver un verre d’eau et peut-être aussi de quoi grignoter au cas où. Ensuite, elle irait le coucher, mais sur le côté avec un oreiller derrière le dos. Rey farfouilla dans les placards de la cuisine. Elle n’arrivait pas à mettre la main sur un verre, ni même une tasse ou un bol. Il ne possédait pas beaucoup de vaisselle. Peut-être en avait-il rangé autre part? La jeune femme chercha donc dans les tiroirs du comptoir. Rien que des couverts et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Elle aperçut alors une commode près de l’entrée, à côté de l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle alla donc chercher là. Elle fouilla et fouilla encore. Puis, elle ouvrit un énième tiroir et son sang se glaça. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Sidérée, elle contemplait le contenu du tiroir avec de grands yeux apeurés.

Des gants noirs ensanglantés, roulés en boule.

Un revolver. Calibre 40. L’embout éclaboussé de sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La douche froide! 
> 
> J'aime torturé mes lecteurs et lectrices avec un presque premier baiser manqué x) Et j'assume entièrement la référence de l'ange! On peut trouver ça débile, moi je trouve ça mignon x)


	6. TRAHISON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En réfléchissant sur l'enquête dans un coin abandonné de la ville, Rey tombe sur Ben, complètement ivre. Elle le ramène chez lui pour le dégriser, mais la tentation et trop forte et elle en profite pour lui soutirer des informations. Elle découvre également avec horreur l'arme du crime dans un des tiroirs du suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujour'hui, flashback et gueule de bois. Chapitre du point de vue de Ben, plus court que d'habitude, mais tout aussi important!

_11 mars, 14h54_

_Six ans plus tôt_

_Ben avait encore mal dans la poitrine. Comment Luke avait-il pu lui faire ça? La colère venait peu à peu s’emparer de lui. Andrew avait donc eu raison. Il avait raison depuis le début. Et lui qui refusait d’y croire. Qui lui répétait qu’il devait se tromper. Que son oncle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il était aveugle. Andrew avait raison pour tout. Ce dernier arriva alors devant lui, s’asseyant sur un des fauteuils de l’auberge de jeunesse pour lui faire face, de l’inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus._

_\- Oh, Andrew, soupira Ben. Regardez ce que Luke vous a fait._

_Une profonde entaille barrait le front du quinquagénaire. Sa joue gauche se trouvait également sévèrement perforée. Seule ressortait sa pommette osseuse. Ben n’avait pas peur de ses vilaines cicatrices. Il était peut-être effroyablement défiguré, mais Andrew possédait toujours un air sympathique. Et il tenait vraiment à lui, au moins._

_\- Ce n’est rien, Ben. Regarde plutôt ce que le lieutenant Skywalker a failli te faire à toi. Son propre neveu._

_Ben baissa la tête, resserrant ses doigts sur son chocolat chaud, crispant les mâchoires. Andrew se leva, se pencha, et ouvrit grand ses bras. Le jeune homme grimaça, posa sa tasse et vint se blottir contre lui, sanglotant petit à petit. Andrew lui caressa doucement les cheveux, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant._

\- _Il a failli me tuer…_

_La voix de Ben était étouffée, brisée. Celle d’Andrew, grave, maniérée, le rassurait._

\- _Chut… Je sais, mon garçon. Calme-toi. Ça va aller. Je t’avais averti concernant la violence policière. Tu as bien fait d’arrêter ces études idiotes. Tu aurais pu devenir comme lui._

_Le jeune Ben acquiesça, s’agrippant au pull vert de son ami. Luke n’avait pas compris que c’était pour la bonne cause. Ben ne faisait rien de mal. Il dormait avec ses nouveaux amis, ceux qu’Andrew lui avait présentés, dans un entrepôt abandonné. Ils avaient récolté des cartons transportant des jouets et des livres pour les enfants des quartiers défavorisés du Michigan. La police avait débarqué et effectué une rafle pour les arrêter, Luke en tête, les accusant de trafiquer de la drogue._

_Ben savait très bien que c’était faux. Il n’y avait aucune trace de drogue dans les cartons. Mais ils avaient refusé de l’écouter, trop occupés à crier. Ils avaient tiré dans les jambes de Ren, le leader du groupe, sous ses yeux, lorsque ce dernier avait tenté de s’échapper. Ben était pétrifié de peur. Il avait été aveuglé par une lampe torche, n’osant pas bouger, plaqué contre un mur, les mains en l’air, les larmes aux yeux. Et là, il avait entendu son oncle crier sur lui, le menaçant de son arme. Et Luke avait tiré. Ben avait fermé très fort les paupières. La balle avait ricoché à quelques centimètres de ses pieds._

_C’était lorsqu’il avait levé la tête, tout tremblant, que son oncle avait murmuré son nom. Venait-il tout juste de le reconnaître? Ben ne savait pas. Son oncle avait essayé de le tuer. Son oncle avait peur de lui. Son oncle le prenait pour un monstre, parce que son grand-père Anakin était un malfrat qui battait sa femme et était tellement dangereux que ses enfants, Luke et Leia, deux jumeaux, avaient été séparés l’un de l’autre et envoyés dans des familles adoptives différentes le temps qu’il soit mis hors d’état de nuire. Et le sang d’Anakin coulait dans ses veines. Lui aussi était fou, pas vrai? C’était pour ça qu’il avait fait un séjour dans un institut enfant. Il devait être violent de nature. Il devait se tourner vers la voie du crime, alors qu’il n’avait rien fait de mal! Il voulait juste être pilote dans l’armée de l’air comme son père ou policier comme son oncle!_

_Ben avait été le seul à s’en être sorti indemne. Ren, Trudgen, Ushar, Ap’Lek, Vircul, Kuruk et Cardo, qu’il considérait comme des frères, avaient tous été envoyés en prison. Mais ils étaient innocents! Ben était alors rentré chez lui, avait pris ses affaires et l’argent dans le coffre, celui du bureau de sa mère, et était parti pour toujours. Il ne reviendrait pas. Luke allait dire à sa mère que son fils était un criminel. Et alors, sa mère ne voudrait plus de lui, tout comme son père. Sa famille n’était jamais là. Ils le délaissaient. Ils travaillaient tout le temps. Ils n’avaient jamais voulu de lui. Luke l’avait trahi. Tout le monde l’avait trahi. Il n’y avait qu’Andrew en qui il pouvait avoir confiance désormais. Alors, il l’avait rejoint à l’auberge de jeunesse qu’il lui avait indiquée, sur le fauteuil dans le grand hall parmi les plantes en pot._

_\- Tenez, Andrew, fit Ben en se rasseyant, essuyant ses larmes du revers de la manche, lui tendant l’enveloppe avec les billets volés. C’est pour vous. Pour tout ce que vous faites._

_Andrew lui sourit et récupéra l’argent, comptant combien l’enveloppe contenait._

_\- Merci, Ben. Tu es si généreux. Je suis très fier de toi. Tu es un bon garçon._

_Le bon garçon en question esquissa un petit sourire en coin, acquiesçant. Ce n’était rien. C’était pour la bonne cause. Andrew avait déjà tant fait pour lui et pour beaucoup d’autres personnes égarées qu’il accueillait et remettait sur le droit chemin. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux. Et il le trouvait doué, plein de belles qualités. Du potentiel que sa famille lui empêchait d’exploiter et qui ne pourrait alors que se développer au sein du monde auquel il appartenait réellement. Pour Andrew, Ben semblait important._

_Et cet homme lui donnait de l’espoir. L’espoir d’une vie meilleure. Une vraie vie où il pourrait s’épanouir. Depuis qu’il lui parlait, Ben avait complètement remis en question sa vision du monde. Ça lui avait valu de fortes disputes avec sa famille. Son père, surtout. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Andrew avait été remis en liberté, mais il n’avait jamais rien fait de mal. C’était une erreur judiciaire. Luke s’était gratuitement défoulé sur lui avec haine. Andrew était innocent. Ben le savait. Mais sa famille ne voulait pas le croire. Et ils n’aimaient pas qu’il « fréquente un criminel qui avait fait cinq ans de prison ». Andrew travaillait autrefois dans une centrale nucléaire et il aurait tenté de s’emparer d’un convoi de radium 226, mais c’était faux._

_\- Excuse-moi? Monsieur Brendol Hux demande à te parler._

_Andrew leva la tête vers la personne qui l’avait interpellé._

\- _Dis-lui d’attendre un moment, ma chérie. Je discute avec ce jeune homme._

_\- Oh… Bonjour! Je m’appelle Kira! Et toi?_

_Ben regarda les yeux noisette, le grand sourire rayonnant, puis la main tendue vers lui._

_\- Euh… Ben._

_La dénommée Kira, très jolie, plissa les yeux._

\- _C’est ton vrai nom?_

_\- Il n’a pas encore eu le temps de trouver son vrai nom, ma belle, expliqua Andrew. Mais ça viendra._

_Elle acquiesça et vint alors s’asseoir sur les genoux du quinquagénaire, toute souriante. Ben fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que c’était sa fille? Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé._

_\- Toi aussi, tu t’es lancé dans des études de criminologie, non?_

_Bel enthousiasme, mais Ben ne le partageait plus. Andrew déposa alors un baiser sur la peau tendre du cou de Kira. Puis, subtilement, il glissa une main sous sa jupe écarlate, entre l’élastique la maintenant à sa taille et sa chair. Seul Ben le remarqua. Il rougit lorsque Kira ferma les yeux et poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir, se mordillant la lèvre. Le jeune homme avait compris où Andrew l’avait touchée. C’était sa petite amie, alors? Pourtant, elle devait avoir à peu près son âge. 21 ans? 22? Ben était un peu gêné. Il se reconcentra sur son chocolat chaud et but une bonne gorgée._

_Puis, Andrew finit par aller voir ce Hux qui le quémandait, laissant Ben seul avec Kira. Elle lui souriait, lissant sa jupe écarlate, et reluquait son torse massif ainsi que son entrejambe. Elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres tel un loup se léchant les babines. À ses yeux, il semblait être un morceau de viande. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça si elle sortait avec Andrew? Cette Kira était bizarre. Elle le mettait mal à l’aise. Décidant de lancer la conversation, il tapota un point sur sa figure._

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu as au visage? Une tache de naissance?_

_Kira sourit._

_\- Mmh… Je dirai plutôt un tache de_ renaissance _. Tu verras. Snoke te montrera._

_Snoke? Ben continuait de l’appeler Andrew. Peut-être devrait-il imiter Kira à l’avenir. L’appeler par ce qu’il qualifiait de « vrai nom ». Et lui, il fallait qu’il en choisisse un. Il n’avait jamais aimé être seulement « Ben », nom recyclé par sa famille. C’était ainsi qu’on surnommait le capitaine Kenobi, mentor de son oncle. C’était tout ce qu’il était pour eux. Du recyclage. Il ne pouvait même pas être un peu original. Il ne pouvait pas être lui. Il fallait qu’il soit comme les autres._

_Cependant, Andrew… Enfin, Snoke lui permettait de repartir à zéro. De découvrir sa véritable identité. De trouver une vraie famille, une famille qui serait là pour lui et qui l’aimerait vraiment pour ce qu’il est réellement. Pas pour les attentes qu’on aurait de lui. Ben serait enfin choyé. Admiré. Aimé. Il ne serait plus jamais seul. Snoke lui avait cependant dit qu’il y aurait un prix à payer pour cette renaissance, mais il ne parlait pas d’argent. Peu importe. Ben savait déjà quel nom il allait choisir. Son ami lui en avait suggéré un, mixant deux syllabes, une pour ses deux noms de famille, Skywalker et Solo._

_Kylo._

5 novembre, 9h33

Un mal de crâne épouvantable s’empara de la tête de Ben lorsqu’il se réveilla. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des bouts de verre dans la tête. Quelqu'un jouait avec une perceuse à l'intérieur de son crâne. Pendant un instant, il se demanda où il était. Il cligna des paupières pour s’habituer à la lumière qui l’aveuglait. Il semblait être dans sa chambre, allongé tout habillé sur son lit. Il sentait la marque de ses draps et de son oreiller imprimée sur sa joue. Il toucha sa cicatrice. Elle était toujours là. Sur sa joue. Dans son cou. Sur la naissance de ses pectoraux, se terminant en crochet.

Il était rentré chez lui? Il ne s’en souvenait pas. La vidéo. La vidéo qu’on l’avait forcé à regarder, encore et encore, et qui lui avait fait si mal. Comme retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Les cris. La voix. La voix qui lui criait dessus, voilà. Snoke. La gifle. Le sourire sadique de Kira. Les reproches. Il avait échoué. Ça lui revenait peu à peu en tête. Encore et encore. C’était ces derniers souvenirs. Après, il avait bu du rhum pour oublier sa douleur. Descendu toute une bouteille sur le quai. Et alors…

Ben se frotta la tête. Après, c’était le trou noir. Non, il avait tout de même quelques flashs. Des bras pour le soutenir. Une voix très douce qui lui parlait. Et à un moment, il avait eu peur. Très peur. Songé à des souvenirs douloureux. Et ensuite, il avait vu un ange. Un ange qu’il avait eu envie d’embrasser à pleine bouche. Et… Sa bouche à lui était pâteuse. Il avait un arrière-goût de rhum et de vomi. Il grimaça et se redressa sur le matelas. Quelle heure était-il? Il regarda devant lui et resta figé. Rey. Rey qui le fixait avec des yeux emplis d’inquiétude. Que faisait-elle là?

\- Bonjour, Ben. Tenez.

Presque machinalement, elle lui tendit une assiette avec un croissant ainsi qu’une bouteille d’eau en plastique, celle près de son lit, dans laquelle se dissolvait un comprimé d’aspirine. Ben les prit instinctivement, sans quitter Rey des yeux. Elle l’avait trouvé et ramené? Elle avait pris soin de lui? Pourquoi? La jeune femme lui paraissait bizarre. Comme si elle se forçait à ne laisser paraître aucune émotion, alors qu’à l’intérieur, tout menaçait d’exploser.

\- Que… Que s’est-il passé? demanda-t-il enfin en mordant dans le croissant.

\- Vous étiez ivre du côté de l’ancien port en ruine, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Vous auriez pu tomber à l’eau et vous noyer, vu votre état. Je vous ai donc ramené chez vous et je vous ai dégrisé.

Ben fronça les sourcils. Comment savait-elle où il habitait? Il se souvint alors qu’il avait été contraint de lui donner son adresse, la loi l’exigeant pour un suspect comme lui.

\- Mais vous avez le droit de faire ça?

L’inspectrice ne répondit pas. Ben balaya les alentours du regard. Cette fille s’était occupée de lui, l’avait soutenu voire porté jusqu’à chez lui alors qu’il était ivre, avait pénétré dans son appartement, l’avait un peu déshabillé, puisqu’il ne portait plus son manteau, ni son gilet, ni ses chaussures, avait fouillé son appartement pour trouver de quoi le dégriser…

\- Vous… Vous avez dormi ici?

\- Pas vraiment, soupira la jeune femme alors qu’il distinguait les cernes sous ses yeux.

Elle avait donc veillé sur lui? Elle? Une flic? Personne n’avait fait autant pour lui, d’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne. Ça le touchait beaucoup. S’il n’avait pas si mal à la tête à cause de sa gueule de bois, il pourrait l’embrasser. Ben déglutit, avalant son eau. L’ange. C’était elle? Est-ce qu’il avait tenté de l’embrasser? Y était-il parvenu? Ses joues virèrent au rouge pivoine. Ce devait être pour ça qu’elle semblait tendue. Il avait dû faire un geste déplacé. Il la respectait trop pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre son gré. Mais sobre. Alors, peut-être que saoul… Il devrait s’excuser, mais il n’était pas certain de l’avoir fait. Comment s’en assurer?

\- Est-ce que j’ai… Est-ce qu’on a… Vous voyez?

Il poussa un juron intérieur, n’osant pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait soudain l’impression d’être une adolescente se réveillant dans un lit suite à une soirée bien arrosée face à un inconnu, incapable de savoir ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux. Mais Rey ne lui avait certainement rien fait. Difficile d’abuser d’un homme durant son sommeil, à moins d’être un autre homme.

\- Euh… Vous avez essayé de m’embrasser à un moment, si c’est ça la question, rougit Rey en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns et lisses pour se donner une contenance, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Mais ça n’est pas arrivé. Vous avez vomi dans la baignoire à la place. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j’ai nettoyé. Et puis, vous étiez ivre, vous ne saviez pas ce que vous faisiez… Je ne vous en veux pas pour ça, rassurez-vous.

Ben était mort de honte. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Mais… Pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça pour moi? Je… comprends pas.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire en coin, pincé. Quelque chose n’allait pas, c’était évident. Alors, si ce n’était pas sa tentative de l’embrasser, qu’est-ce qui la rendait si mal à l’aise? Était-ce quelque chose qu’il avait dit ou… Ben se figea. Qu’avait-il dit? Lui avait-il révélé quelque chose? Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Il tenta de se rassurer. Elle ne serait pas restée toute la nuit à son chevet si c’était le cas. N’est-ce pas?

\- C’est… mon devoir de protéger les citoyens de cette ville.

Ben fronça les sourcils. Même ceux suspectés de meurtre? Il l’observa. Rey rayonnait sous la lumière du soleil qui perçait à travers les fenêtres. Elle était magnifique. Elle s’était empêchée de dormir pour s’assurer qu’il irait bien. Est-ce qu’elle se préoccupait de lui ou était-ce simplement son devoir, comme elle le disait? Il ne connaissait pas vraiment de flics prêts à être aux petits soins pour des personnes qui avaient abusé de l’alcool. Normalement, les flics les arrêtaient pour ivresse sur la voie publique. Ou conduite en état d’ivresse. Son explication ne tenait pas debout. Il leva la tête vers Rey. Maintenant, que comptait-elle faire? Allait-elle partir? Au fond, il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait qu’elle reste avec lui.

\- M… Merci. Je…

Rey hocha la tête. Elle récupéra l’assiette et la bouteille lorsqu’il eut terminé et se leva pour les poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ben ne savait vraiment pas comment la remercier. Cependant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver son comportement étrange. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Mais quoi? Il avait les idées encore un peu embrouillées et n’arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il avait passé une horrible soirée la veille, bien crut mourir, mais Rey avait été là pour lui. Et malgré tout, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. Qu’il pouvait compter sur elle.

Il tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet et saisit son téléphone pour regarder l’heure. Non, ce n’était pas son fond d’écran. Une bannière électronique se trouvait dessus. Comme une notification. Mais c’était une bande audio. Cependant, ça ne ressemblait pas à un morceau de musique. Il n’y avait pas de titre à part : « Enregistrement 1 ». Il devina qu’il s’agissait du téléphone de Rey. Qu’avait-elle enregistré? Emporté par la curiosité, il appuya sur la petite flèche blanche pour faire lecture.

Ben entendit alors la voix de Rey qui lui demandait où était sa mère. Puis, sa voix à lui, tremblotante, emplie d’alcool, qui répondait. Quand Rey commença à lui poser des questions sur son père, il se raidit, le souffle coupé. Il s’entendait répondre. Elle avait profité de son état d’ivresse pour lui faire passer un interrogatoire. Voilà pourquoi elle s’était occupée de lui. Elle voulait des réponses. Juste des réponses et rien de plus. Il la sentit faire quelques pas vers lui, mais elle ne tenta même pas de se justifier. Ben sentait des larmes lui brûler les paupières, son nez lui piquer, son menton trembloter.

\- POLICE DE DÉTROIT!

On frappa et la porte s’ouvrit d’un coup. Un grand coup de pied. Ben sursauta, ce bruit lui écrasant le crâne. Les deux policiers qui l’avaient arrêté l’autre fois, celui à la peau charbon et le latino à l’air crâneur, ainsi que d’autres officiers débarquèrent chez lui. Rey, les bras croisés, le visage sans expression, recula d’un pas pour les laisser passer. Ben se leva d’un bond, comme par réflexe. Tous les revolvers étaient pointés sur lui. Il agrandit les yeux, apeuré. L’officier noir de peau se pencha sur un tiroir ouvert de la commode près de l’entrée, jetant un œil à Rey, qui acquiesça. Ses doigts gantés en sortirent alors un revolver. Le calibre 40 qui avait tué son père.

Le latino l’agrippa alors. Ben tenta de se débattre, mais pitoyablement. Il était trop sous le choc pour ça. Le policier sauta sur lui et le plaqua au sol, un genou profondément enfoncé entre ses omoplates. Ben leva alors la tête vers Rey, debout devant lui. Elle le regardait, ravalant sa salive. Il ne distinguait pas bien l’expression sur son visage. Mais ses yeux disaient : « C’est mon devoir de protéger les citoyens de cette ville. J’espère que vous comprendrez. » Il était confus, perdu. Il avait mal. Au dos, au torse et… autre part. Ben ne détacha pas son regard de Rey, même lorsque l’officier lui passa les menottes, ces cercles de métal infernaux, en déclarant :

\- Ben Solo, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Han Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce drama*^*


	7. LE PRIX À PAYER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayant découvert l'arme du crime dans le tiroir de Ben, Rey s'est vu contrainte d'appeler ses collègues pour l'arrêter, sous les yeux confus et désespérés du suspect.

6 novembre, 15h21

Rey se déchaînait sur sa cible à la salle d’entraînement au tir. Les balles filaient à toute allure, trouaient la silhouette dessinée. L’inspectrice rechargeait, replaçait ses lunettes de protection sur son nez, rajustait son casque anti-bruit et recommençait. Encore et encore. Elle devait se défouler. Normalement, lorsqu’une enquête était qualifiée de résolue, elle était aux anges. Soulagée. Fière d’avoir accompli son devoir. Malgré elle, elle se sentait si mal. Le capitaine Holdo n’avait pas vraiment apprécié ses méthodes, mais le résultat étant là, elle l’avait félicitée pour ce bon travail.

C’était fini! Affaire classée! Ben Solo avait tiré sur son père, lui avait logé une balle dans le ventre, puis s’était caché en entendant la police arriver. Et il avait sans doute peint ce symbole pour laisser sa marque, comme l’emblème de sa rébellion contre sa famille. Les empreintes de Han Solo se trouvaient sur l’arme, selon le laboratoire, mais elle n’était pas fichée comme lui appartenant. Donc, il l’avait probablement touchée, comme pour la baisser lorsqu’elle était pointée sur lui. Peut-être s’en était-il saisi un instant pour tenter de se défendre et avait tiré un coup en vain. Peut-être avait-il encore la main posée sur l’arme lorsque Ben lui avait tiré dessus. Les deux hypothèses expliquaient le résidu de poudre sur sa paume et ses doigts.

Désormais, ce n’était plus de son ressort. C’était au procureur de gérer la situation à présent. Ben allait être bientôt transféré dans un centre de détention le temps du procès. Cette fois, sa mère ne pourrait rien faire pour le sortir de là. Un revolver avec le sang de la victime dessus, trouvés dans le tiroir du principal suspect, formaient une preuve irréfutable. Et les gants noirs portaient les empreintes de Ben. Cependant, il avait encore refusé de parler, même à un avocat.

Rey se répétait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle avait vu les yeux de Ben. Il lui avait jeté le même regard effrayé, le regard d’un petit chien battu, lorsqu’on l’avait arrêté. Elle était si sûre de son innocence! Il lui avait paru si vulnérable l’autre soir. Mais était-ce simplement un rôle qu’il jouait? L’inspectrice n’avait pas voulu prendre le risque. Elle voulait faire confiance à Ben, mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre la vie des autres en danger. Elle devait appliquer la loi. Imposer la justice. Alors, elle avait fait ce qu’elle devait faire, même si ça lui avait brisé le cœur.

La jeune femme s’était rendue en catimini devant la cellule de Ben plus tôt. Elle en avait simplement ressenti un grand besoin. Elle devait le voir. Lorsque Rey s’était approchée, il n’avait pas levé la tête vers elle, mais il savait que c’était elle. Pour sûr. Elle avait même agrippé les barreaux de la cellule, comme pour se maintenir, s’empêcher de s’écrouler, car tout son corps s’était mis à trembler. Elle se sentait si mal. Cette « trahison » de sa part avait réduit à néant la moindre étincelle de confiance de Ben envers elle. Complétement détruit.

\- Je… Je veux que vous compreniez que c’était nécessaire.

Une maigre tentative d’explication. À quoi bon?

\- Vous verrez cela avec un avocat, je vous conseille vraiment d’en prendre un! Il vous conseillera peut-être de plaider la maladie mentale vu vos antécédents, ça changera votre peine. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

\- Alors, vous me prenez pour un fou…

La voix grave et meurtrie de Ben l’avait fait sursauter.

\- Non, Ben, je… J’essaie simplement de vous aider. J’étais sincère. Je veux croire que vous n’êtes pas quelqu’un de mauvais. Seulement un crime reste un crime et c’est mon devoir de… S’il n’en tenait qu’à moi…

Malgré elle, sa voix avait tremblé d’un ton larmoyant pour ces derniers mots. Ce fut peut-être ce qui fit lever la tête à Ben. Ses yeux. Ses yeux trahis et blessés l’avaient achevée. De toute façon, qu’aurait-elle fait si ça n’en tenait qu’à elle? Il avait tué son père. Depuis qu’elle le connaissait, et surtout depuis la scène de dégrisement, elle sentait que Ben avait dû vivre de bien douloureuses expériences. Mais ça ne pouvait pas justifier ce meurtre. Ben Solo était de toute évidence dangereux, même malgré lui. Il avait esquissé un petit sourire triste.

\- Mais ce n’est pas le cas, avait-il répondu. Et cette… violence hier… Pendant un moment, j’ai vraiment cru… que vous étiez différente. Je n’aurais pas dû. Mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j’aurais voulu que ce soit vrai. Rey.

Il lui avait fait un signe de tête avant de détourner les yeux. Rey avait eu un mal fou à retenir ses larmes, tout comme hier matin. Elle doutait. Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir trahi Ben. Pourquoi? Après tout, s’il était réellement le meurtrier, cela signifiait qu’elle s’était fait avoir stupidement. Elle s’en voudrait de s’être attendrie pour un monstre parricide. Mais une part d’elle continuait malgré tout de croire qu’il y avait plus que ça. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Smith… Arrête, allez…

C’était la voix de Finn derrière elle alors qu’elle rechargeait son revolver. Rey poussa un profond soupir.

\- J’ai l’impression qu’on n’a pas terminé cette enquête, Panaka. Ça me travaille et ça m’énerve! C’est trop simple! Trop facile!

\- Parfois, c’est comme ça, répondit Finn en haussant les épaules. La vérité est décevante. On aurait aimé une floppée de rebondissements. Dans les séries policières, le coupable est souvent la dernière personne à laquelle on aurait pensé. La personne qui se faisait passer pour une victime, par exemple. Mais dans la réalité, souvent, c’est juste celui qui se tenait près du cadavre, comme dirait Poe… Enfin, Dameron. On est loin des révélations, des tueurs surprises, des traîtres…

« La personne qui se faisait passer pour la victime ». Ben lui avait bien paru être une victime, après tout. Et ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle s’emballait. La vérité lui avait été bien décevante en apprenant les circonstances du décès de ses parents. Ils n’étaient pas morts héroïquement, victimes d’un complot ou quelque chose du genre. Ils avaient été tués bêtement parce qu’ils étaient saouls et avaient cherché les problèmes. Rey aurait dû s’attendre à cette possibilité. Elle retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Soudain, elle se figea.

\- Bon, pour te changer les idées, tu veux m’accompagner pour aller rendre visite à mon père? Tu sais comme il est… Je l’adore, mais si j’y vais tout seul, j’ai peur qu’il me dévore de gros bisous baveux, trop content de retrouver son fiston.

\- Finn… Qu’est-ce que tu as dit?

\- Euh… Je t’ai proposé de m’accompagner pour…

\- Je sais, mais… avant ça.

Son collègue fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh, j’ai dit…

\- Tu as parlé des révélations, des tueurs surprise et des…

\- …traîtres?

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle avait l’impression qu’une ampoule s’était allumée au-dessus de sa tête. Tout ce que Ben avait dit devait être important. Ça ne pouvait pas juste être des propos incohérents parce qu’il serait un peu fou ou quelque chose du genre. La réponse se trouvait là, sous leurs yeux.

\- « Traître », répéta Rey. C’est ce que Ben… Solo avait dit durant l’interrogatoire, tu t’en souviens? Tu avais l’impression qu’il te parlait à toi. Et il n’y a pas que ça! Il a aussi parlé d’une vidéo, d’une mort « pas assez belle »… Il a dit que ça ne « comptait pas ».

Finn sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Ouais et alors? Ce gars est tordu dans sa tête, Smith. Il a affirmé que le flingue avait tué son père dans ton enregistrement. Il se croit sans doute innocent, mais les faits sont là!

\- Je n’écarte jamais une seule possibilité, Panaka, dit-elle fermement. Et mon instinct me répète que tout ce que notre suspect a dit a son importance. Je dois au moins vérifier la vidéo de l’interrogatoire. Il y a sûrement un message caché là-dessous.

Face à la légendaire détermination de la jeune femme, son ami soupira.

\- Le procureur va bientôt récupérer les pièces à conviction…

Rey leva les yeux vers lui et Finn comprit aussitôt ce qu’elle avait en tête.

\- Eh bien, on va se dépêcher! Suis-moi!

Elle déposa ses lunettes, rangea son arme et sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste. Son ami la suivit, tentant de la rattraper. Mais Rey avançait d’un pas décidé. Elle fit son entrée dans l’open space.

\- Connix, je dois voir la vidéo de l’interrogatoire de Ben Solo. S’il te plaît.

Le lieutenant, en train de resserrer son chignon tressé, leva la tête vers elle, sans comprendre.

\- Pardon? Mais Rey… L’affaire est classée.

\- Je sais, mais je dois vérifier quelque chose. Ça ne prendra que cinq minutes.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle la connaissait, Rey vit le regard de Kaydel s’emplir de dureté.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Rey, dit-elle fermement. Ce serait désobéir aux ordres. Dois-je informer Holdo de ton attitude?

L’inspectrice déglutit. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Kaydel. Elle la respectait, l’admirait trop pour ça, et le fait qu’elle semble la juger au même niveau que Poe lui fit un petit pincement au cœur. Rey baissa les yeux. La clé USB de l’enregistrement se trouvait juste là. Le lieutenant entrait les dernières données. Elle voulait s’assurer de les gérer elle-même le temps de comprendre l’origine de leurs pertes et les récupérer si possible. Il ne fallait qu’une diversion. Finn suivit son regard et, acquiesçant en soupirant, fit un signe de tête à Poe. Ces deux-là se comprenaient rien qu’avec leurs yeux. L’officier Dameron devina vite et fit un clin d’œil accompagné d’un claquement de langue, signe qu’il gérait la situation. Poe se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers Holdo qui sortait du sien.

\- Capitaine! lança-t-il à voix haute. Comment allez-vous aujourd’hui? Je dois vous dire que j’adore la couleur de vos cheveux! D’abord, je trouvais ça bizarre, mais au final, je trouve que ça vous va très bien.

\- Cessez les flatteries, soupira Holdo. Que voulez-vous?

Friands des confrontations entre ces deux-là, plusieurs policiers se tournèrent vers eux, Kaydel comprise. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, déjà, je tiens à dire que je suis infiniment désolé d’avoir désobéi aux ordres lors de la rafle du North End. J’ai appris ma leçon! J’ai mis en danger la vie de mes hommes. Enfin, y’avait pas que des hommes, mais façon de parler. Et l’officier Tico est hospitalisée par ma faute. Demandez à sa sœur, je lui rends visite quand j’en ai le temps et j’espère de tout cœur qu’elle se réveillera! Ça ne servait à rien d’essayer de jouer les héros et j’aurais dû vous faire confiance et respecter vos instructions au lieu de n’en faire qu’à ma tête.

Holdo parut surprise par cette soudaine tirade. Poe était-il sincère ou jouait-il seulement la comédie? Qu’importe. Rey le remerciait intérieurement pour cette diversion. S’assurant que Kaydel ne la regardait plus, elle s’empara de la clé et s’éloigna le plus vite et le plus naturellement possible à la fois, Finn aux talons. Ils croisèrent Rose, qui avait écouté et reniflait, les larmes aux yeux, touchée par le discours de Poe. Et Rey voulut croire qu’il était sincère et avait enfin compris ce qui était réellement important.

L’inspectrice se réfugia dans sa voiture et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait caché son ordinateur portable sous la banquette. Elle l’emmenait partout avec elle au cas où. C’est là qu’elle notait tous ses indices et hypothèses durant une enquête, retranscrivant ce qu’elle avait griffonné sur son calepin. Elle faisait des plans, des schémas, et ça l’aidait à y voir plus clair. Finn s’installa à ses côtés tandis qu’elle déverrouillait l’appareil et y insérait la clé. Elle sélectionna ensuite le fichier et ils revisionnèrent la vidéo. Ben qui refusait de dire quoi que ce soit. Rey qui tentait de l’intimider. Puis, Ben regardait le miroir sans tain et disait : « Traître ».

\- Là!

\- Oui, là, soupira Finn. C’est toujours aussi incompréhensible.

\- Sur le coup, je n’avais pas compris non plus, expliqua Rey. Mais maintenant que je revois la scène d’un autre angle, tout devient plus clair.

Son collègue haussa les sourcils, l’air peu convaincu.

\- Tant mieux pour toi. Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi m’a-t-il traité de traître?

\- Il ne te parlait pas à toi, Panaka… Il ne te voyait pas. C’est un miroir sans tain. Toi, tu pouvais le voir, mais lui ne voyait… que son reflet.

Le temps se figea une seconde. Finn venait de comprendre.

\- Tu crois qu’il se traitait lui-même de traître?

\- Exactement! Je pense que c’était un message qu’il essayait de faire passer sans avoir l’air de nous révéler des informations. Mon instinct a vraiment senti qu’il voulait me parler, mais ne pouvait pas pour une raison que j’ignore.

\- Un peu tiré par les cheveux, tout ça… J’aurais plutôt tendance à croire qu’il a juste deux personnalités…

\- Arrête! Selon lui, il serait un traître. Et ça me fait penser qu’on n’a toujours pas trouvé le rapport entre le meurtre et le symbole du Premier Ordre qu’il a peint. Si ce truc est un courant de pensée, un gang, une religion bizarre ou quelque chose du genre, c’est peut-être ça qu’il a trahi. Ça pourrait marcher avec les autres choses étranges qu’il a dites. Je crois…

Rey poussa un profond soupir. Ce n’était qu’une théorie qui, dit comme ça, était assez bancale. Mais d’une certaine manière, elle prenait tout son sens dans son esprit. Essayait-elle seulement de se convaincre à nouveau de l’innocence de Ben? Pourquoi? Elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments altérer son jugement. Elle regarda longuement le schéma qu’elle s’était construit sur son ordinateur, relevant chaque indice, chaque élément.

\- Voyons, réfléchis, quelque chose nous échappe, Panaka! Déjà, Rose nous avait dit que Han Solo avait du résidu de poudre sur la main, comme s’il avait tiré. Et c’était avec l’arme du crime selon les empreintes qu’on y a relevés. Mais que s’est-il réellement passé? Comment Ben Solo est parvenu sur les lieux? Comment a-t-il obtenu la clé? Et comment le revolver et les gants ont-ils bien pu atterrir dans son propre appartement? Ils n’étaient pas sur lui ni sur la scène de crime!

\- Il a bien pu les cacher dans un endroit qu’on n’a pas trouvé pour revenir les récupérer plus tard, répondit Finn. Ça ou il avait…

\- Un complice! s’écria Rey. Rappelle-toi, la porte d’entrée était verrouillée!

\- Il s’est peut-être lui-même enfermé. Il voulait voir la police arriver et chercher sans jamais le trouver. Cette idée l’excitait peut-être. Les malades sont comme ça…

\- Mouais… Désolée, mais je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle Solo se serait emprisonné sur les lieux du crime, là où la police ne tarderait pas.

\- Tu parles de lui comme si tu le connaissais…

Rey se mordit la lèvre, se sentant devenir blême. Hors de question d’avouer qu’elle tenait à ce suspect, si l’on puit dire.

\- Ça aurait été contre-productif! Et puis, de toute façon, sur la poignée de la porte, il n’y avait aucune empreinte.

\- Si, celles de Connix, dit Finn, l’air désabusé. Avant que tu arrives sur les lieux, elle a touché la poignée par mégarde en essayant de se rattraper parce que Poe l’a poussée sans faire exprès. Même qu’il lui a renversé son café dessus! Celui-là, je te jure…

Rey se souvint que Kaydel s’en était plaint. Poe qui faisait des bêtises et sabotait des preuves et pièces à conviction sans le vouloir, rien de nouveau. La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir, roulant ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

\- Reste sérieux une seconde. À part celles de Connix, il n’y en avait aucune. Pas de trace de l’assassin. Et si Ben Solo l’avait touchée avec ses gants, ils étaient plein de sang, donc il y aurait dû en avoir, mais non. Alors, il ne s’est pas enfermé. Quelqu’un d’autre a dû le faire. Un complice qui l’aurait abandonné à son sort, partant avec les gants et l’arme du crime pour ensuite les glisser dans son appartement! Du genre, il y a eu une dispute ou une trahison ou quelque chose comme ça.

Finn hocha lentement la tête.

\- D’accord, mais… ce ne sont que des spéculations. Et l’affaire est supposée être bouclée. Alors… On fait quoi, maintenant?

\- Je crois qu’on doit au moins s’assurer de savoir exactement ce qu’est le Premier Ordre, conclue-t-elle.

\- Holdo croit que ce n’est pas important, puisqu’on tient le meurtrier. Connix aussi. Dans une affaire, on ne trouve pas toujours réponse à chaque détail…

\- Il y a sûrement un lien! Finn, tu as dit que ce symbole te disait quelque chose!

\- Oui, mais je suis incapable de me rappeler! Je l’ai sûrement vu il y a longtemps, sans doute quand j’étais gamin… Smith, s’il te plaît, il faut que j’aille rendre visite à mon père et je…

La jeune femme le fixa une longue seconde.

\- Tu as raison, Panaka. Allons rendre visite à ton père. Peut-être que lui saura.

6 novembre, 16h10

Quarsh Panaka, le père de Finn, habitait près du Marriott, le Renaissance Center, un des monuments iconiques de Détroit. Quatre tours en encadrant une cinquième un peu plus haute. Un hôtel. C’était là qu’il travaillait avant. Le coin était magnifique, mais Rey était trop tendue pour s’attarder sur le paysage. Finn restait persuadé que son père ne savait rien, mais il soutiendrait son amie quoi qu’il arrive. Ils se garèrent devant la maison, puis toquèrent. Le père de Finn ouvrit en leur offrant un large sourire. Il possédait le même teint charbon, le même nez, la même bouche charnue et les mêmes joues rebondies que son fils. Sinon, il portait de grosses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux crépus se trouvaient blanchis par le temps.

\- Mon grand! Comment ça va, fiston! Et… Oh! Tu nous as enfin ramené ta copine!

\- Papa, je t’ai déjà dit que je ne sortais pas avec Rey.

\- Entrez donc! Mais non, tu n’as pas besoin de faire ton timide, Finn. Moi, je n’ai aucun problème avec les couples interraciaux. Vous allez faire de splendides petits métis!

\- Papa… Arrête. C’est pas contre elle, mais il manque quelque chose à Rey pour pouvoir m’intéresser de cette manière…

\- Ah? Je te trouve très injuste, Finn. Bon, c’est vrai qu’elle n’a pas beaucoup de poitrine, mais…

\- Papa! Je suis _GAY_! Je te l’ai déjà expliqué!

« Avec Poe », voulut rajouter Rey. Le père de Finn la faisait toujours rire. Il était adorable, bien qu’un peu entêté par moment. Comme Finn n’avait jamais ramené Poe chez ses parents, ni aucune autre personne, Quarsh devait commencer à désespérer que son fils trouve un jour chaussure à son pied. Alors, la moindre personne nouvelle venue était forcément sa conquête.

\- Alors, fit Panaka père en s’asseyant dans son fauteuil. Que me vaut l’honneur de votre visite à tous les deux, si ce n’est pas pour me présenter ta copine?

\- À la base, Rey m’accompagnait juste, mais en fait, on…

\- Du thé? Des biscuits? Ta mère ne va pas tarder à rentrer, mais si vous êtes affamés…

\- Ça ira, monsieur. Je…

\- Appelle-moi Quarsh.

\- Quarsh, répéta Rey. En fait, nous sommes aussi venus vous poser quelques questions pour… une enquête.

Quarsh fronça les sourcils, observant son fils qui s’asseyait devant lui sur le canapé.

\- Tu ne m’avais pas dit que ton enquête était finie? Vous êtes déjà sur une nouvelle affaire?

\- Non, papa. En fait, on a juste besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ça?

Pendant que Rey prenait place près de lui, Finn montra à son père la photo de l’emblème sur l’écran de son téléphone, expliquant qu’ils l’avaient trouvé sur la scène de crime. Le visage de Quarsh se décomposa alors. Il prit l’appareil entre ses mains, l’air soudain horrifié.

\- Est-ce que le terme « Premier Ordre » vous dit quelque chose?

Le vieil homme leva la tête en sursaut. Il semblerait. Rey en fut surprise. Malgré tout, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il sache réellement.

\- Finn, commença-t-il en regardant son fils, de la tristesse plein les yeux. Mon garçon… Oh mon Dieu, je croyais que je n’allais plus jamais entendre parler de ça. Ils sont à Détroit, alors? J’espère qu’ils ne te retrouveront pas…

Finn fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui ça, « ils »? interrogea Rey.

\- De quoi tu parles, papa? Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi? Je ne comprends rien!

Quarsh soupira tristement, reposant les yeux sur la photo.

\- C’est normal. Parce que tu ne sais pas. Je ne t’en ai jamais parlé. Et j’aurais aimé que ce moment n’arrive jamais. J’aurais voulu oublier. J’aurais voulu éviter de devoir me replonger dans cette histoire…

Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

\- Ça concerne ta mère biologique. Maz Kanata.

Du menton, il désigna un cadre sur une petite table près de lui. Rey observa la photo. Une très belle jeune femme à la peau mate avec un grand sourire. Un fichu sur ses cheveux noués en une couronne de tresse et de grosses lunettes rondes. Elle distingua également un long trait blanc barrant son front à l’horizontal, mais elle ne comprit pas exactement de quoi il s’agissait. La seule photo que Quarsh possédait de son amour perdu. Rey jeta un œil à son ami. Il ravalait sa salive, soudain inquiet, demandant des réponses. Alors, son père raconta :

\- Je t’avais dit que ta mère, ta vraie mère, était une prostituée autrefois. Elle était à la rue et n’avait pas d’autres choix pour survivre. Lorsque je l’ai connue, je ne voulais même pas me payer ses services. J’étais seul et j’avais besoin de parler à quelqu’un. Et j’ai trouvé Maz merveilleuse. On s’est revus régulièrement, mais seulement pour parler. Elle avait des problèmes. Son mac la frappait souvent, entre autres. Tu sais comment ils sont avec leurs « employées », ceux-là… Elle me disait qu’elle était prisonnière et qu’elle ne pouvait pas se libérer…

Il marqua une pause.

\- On s’est un peu perdus de vue et quelques années plus tard, nous nous sommes retrouvés par hasard. J’ai appris qu’elle allait mieux, mais curieusement, elle avait une cicatrice sur le front. Son proxénète, Mace Windu, était mort et elle m’a raconté ce qui l’avait libérée, me demandant de ne le dire à personne, ce que j’avais promis. C’est là que j’ai entendu parler du Premier Ordre pour la première fois.

Quarsh rendit alors son téléphone à Finn. Pour le soutenir, Rey plaça sa main sur l’épaule de son ami.

\- Le Premier Ordre était une espèce de groupe. Sa nouvelle famille, selon ces mots. Et dans cette famille, ils s’appelaient tous par leur « vrai nom ». Maz se faisait désormais appeler « Orange », puisqu’elle aimait à la fois la couleur et le fruit. Le chef de ce groupe était le « Suprême Leader ». C’est lui qui les guidait et les avait tous sauvés de leur vie misérable…

Rey esquissa une grimace.

\- Le « Suprême Leader »? C’est quoi, ce nom? Ça fait très… secte.

Le père de Finn soupira en haussant les épaules.

\- Je crois que c’en était une. Maz m’en parlait et ils avaient des pratiques… des rituels assez étranges pour entrer dans la famille. Déjà, dès qu’ils étaient initiés à l’« Ordre », ils devaient trouver leur « vrai nom », rejetant celui de leur vie d’avant. Ensuite, pour marquer à jamais leur désir de suivre le leader, qui serait apparemment défiguré, ils se faisaient blesser le visage, assez profondément pour laisser une cicatrice. Voilà pourquoi elle en avait désormais une sur le front.

Une cicatrice? La jeune femme agrandit les yeux. Ben. Ben avait une cicatrice en travers du visage qui s’étendait jusque dans son cou. Rey se tourna vers Finn et resta figée. Ahuri, il tâtait les trois traits blancs sur son sourcil gauche. Son père le regardait avec tristesse.

\- J’y viens, mon grand… Mais d’abord, je vais juste finir avec le dernier rituel tordu. Celui qui est censé prouver pour de bon que l’adepte, je crois que je peux appeler ça comme ça, est prêt à tout pour la cause du Premier Ordre, qu’il fait véritablement partie de la famille. Qu’il prête éternelle allégeance au Suprême Leader, une connerie de ce genre. Pour ça, il faut… tuer le passé.

Quarsh se servit un verre de cognac et le descendit d’une traite avant de poursuivre :

\- En gros, ça signifie couper définitivement les ponts avec leur vie d’avant. Prouver que cette vie et les personnes qui la constituaient ne représentent plus rien pour eux. Pour ça, il faut faire… un sacrifice. Tuer de sang-froid quelqu’un de sa vie passée pour se libérer de ses attachements dits « néfastes » qui empêchent l’adepte de s’épanouir, le retiennent par en arrière, pour ainsi s’en affranchir, s’en libérer. Et ce… rituel morbide est appelé une…

Les mots franchirent les lèvres de Rey avant les siennes.

\- Une belle mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, facilité scénaristique, tout ça... x) Mais on va avoir d'importantes révélations, là!


	8. ÉVASION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo a été mis en détention, mais Rey est persuadée que l'enquête n'est pas terminée. C'est en allant rendre visite au père de Finn qu'elle et son collègue découvrent enfin l'horrible vérité derrière le "Premier Ordre".

6 novembre, 16h43

Quarsh hocha la tête. Rey avait vu juste. Voilà donc de quoi Ben parlait. La mort de son père faisait partie d’un rituel de secte! Mais pourquoi n’était-elle « pas assez belle »?

\- Tu… Tu veux dire que ma… ma mère… a tué quelqu’un? balbutia Finn, sous le choc.

\- Mace Windu. Son mac. Pour toutes ces années de souffrances et d’abus. Elle l’a retrouvé, elle l’a fait boire, puis, emportée par la rage, elle l’a étranglé. Et dans un milieu défavorisé, les meurtres sont monnaie courante, alors c’est passé sous le nez de la police. Le rituel veut aussi que l’adepte, aussitôt le sacrifice accompli, peigne ses vêtements en rouge pour certaines raisons. Maz était accompagnée par le Suprême Leader en personne. Apparemment, à chaque « belle mort », il faut un témoin qui filme la scène. Puis, ils en débattent dans un genre de conseil pour déterminer si le sacrifice est valide.

La vidéo. La vidéo dont parlait Ben. Tout devenait soudain clair dans la tête de l’inspectrice. Si elle pouvait mettre la main sur cette vidéo, elle aurait une preuve concrète de la culpabilité ou non-culpabilité de Ben Solo. Après tout, selon lui, le meurtre de son père ne « comptait pas ». Aussi, il y avait donc eu un témoin du meurtre de Han. Peut-être le fameux complice qui aurait ensuite enfermé Ben dans l’appartement pour une certaine raison, selon une de ses théories. En y réfléchissant encore, Rey réalisa que les vêtements de Ben n’avaient pas été peints en rouge. Le « rituel » n’avait donc pas été achevé, sans doute avec l’arrivée de la police.

\- Et que se passe-t-il si le sacrifice est invalide? risqua-t-elle.

\- Je n’en suis pas sûr, avoua Quarsh. En tout cas, ça prouve que la personne était « trop attachée » pour tuer de sang-froid, voire tuer tout court. Ils peuvent lui laisser une seconde chance. Ou alors, elle est jugée trop faible et ils la font… disparaître.

Il baissa les yeux, soupirant, et renifla. Comme pour réprimer un sanglot naissant.

\- Papa, dit alors Finn, de la douleur dans sa voix. Qu’est-ce que ça signifie? Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire en quoi ça a rapport avec moi? Pourquoi j’ai déjà vu le symbole? Est-ce que ma cicatrice à moi a quelque chose à voir avec ce Premier Ordre de mes couilles ou c’était bien un accident avec un clavier d’ordinateur?

\- Il fallait bien que j’invente quelque chose, murmura son père.

Finn se raidit, retenant son souffle. Rey posa une main sur son bras. Elle voulait qu’il sache qu’elle était là pour l’aider à faire face.

\- Dans le Premier Ordre, ils avaient une sexualité assez… particulière, expliqua Quarsh. Certains étaient très tactiles et couchaient à tout va. Le Suprême Leader abusait sexuellement, entre autres, chacun de ses « disciples », garçon ou fille. Que ce soit de simples attouchements ou des rapports réguliers. Pour ça, il avait un petit groupe de « favoris », comme un harem. Et… Maz, Orange, était sa préférée. Il devait être tombé amoureux d’elle, mais de façon vraiment tordue et malsaine. Et on ne refusait rien au Suprême Leader. Puis, Maz est tombée enceinte et…

Les deux policiers se pétrifièrent d’horreur.

\- Tu veux dire que je suis le fils de…

\- Non, Finn. Tu es bien mon fils à moi. Je voyais Maz de plus en plus régulièrement, je l’aimais et je lui disais ce que je pensais de ce groupe qui exerçait une emprise malsaine sur elle selon moi. Elle a fini par se rendre compte qu’elle avait quitté une prison pour une autre. Mais elle ne savait pas comment s’en sortir. C’est très dur de s’enfuir d’une secte, vous savez, ils trouvent de sacrés moyens de pression, jouent avec l’estime de soi... C’est comme la difficulté de se sortir d’une relation de couple toxique fois mille! Je lui ai dit que je ferai tout mon possible pour l’aider. Et puis, une chose en entraînant une autre… Bref, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Neuf mois plus tard, tu étais né, fiston.

Sentant qu’il n’allait plus tenir sans, Finn demanda un verre de cognac. Rey savait très bien ce qu’il pouvait ressentir. Une partie idéalisée de son monde était en train de s’effondrer. Comme elle lorsqu’elle avait compris que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais la chercher. Elle aurait tant aimé qu’il y ait plus derrière ça, tout un complot autour de la mort de ses parents. Mais elle était persuadé que Finn, lui, aurait mille fois préféré avoir une histoire de famille normale.

\- Mais le Suprême Leader a réellement cru que l’enfant de Maz était le sien et il était aux anges. Selon elle, il te voyait comme un genre de… successeur. C’est là qu’il t’a fait cette marque sur le sourcil, te donnant pour nom « Effène ». Et puis, au fil des mois, il a commencé à te trouver… « trop noir » pour un métis. Certains, je te jure… Alors, il est entré dans une colère monstre. Maz a bien cru qu’elle allait y passer. Il l’a accusée d’avoir été infidèle à son Suprême Leader, qu’elle n’était qu’une « sale pute », que c’était ses mauvaises habitudes qui revenaient…

Quarsh grimaça et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Mais il l’« aimait » trop pour pouvoir la tuer. Alors, il lui a dit qu’il fallait qu’elle fasse un nouveau rituel pour se débarrasser pour de bon de sa vie passée. Pour regagner la confiance de son leader, lui prêter à nouveau allégeance et éternelle fidélité, retrouver son honneur et bla bla bla. Et pour sa nouvelle belle mort, c’était son « bâtard », son propre fils qu’elle devait sacrifier. Toi.

Finn ravala sa salive. Il tremblait, le souffle court, resserrant sa poigne sur son verre. Il s’accrocha alors à la main de Rey et serra fort. Son amie le laissa faire, se rapprochant de lui. 

\- Mais ta mère s’y est opposée. C’est ce qui lui a donné le courage de s’enfuir. Protéger son bébé à tout prix. Elle s’est échappée et elle est venu te confier à moi, te rebaptisant « Finn ». Elle m’a tout raconté et m’a fait promettre de veiller sur toi, de faire en sorte qu’il ne t’arrive jamais rien. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec nous par peur que l’Ordre la retrouve. Elle ne voulait pas nous mettre en danger. Alors, elle est partie et je ne l’ai plus jamais revue. Je ne sais pas si elle est parvenue à fuir le Premier Ordre ou s’ils ont fini par l’avoir. J’ai déménagé à Détroit, j’ai rencontré Mariek et voilà. Par contre, je n’avais jamais parlé de tout ça avant aujourd’hui.

Quarsh baissa la tête, un peu honteux, semblant retenir ses larmes. Il demanda pardon à Finn dans un murmure pour lui avoir caché la vérité plus tôt. Son fils laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé et poussa un grognement de rage avant de se prendre le visage dans les mains, soupirant tristement. Rey vint passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Finn… Ça va aller?

Ce dernier hocha la tête en reniflant.

\- Ma mère… s’est sacrifiée pour moi. Et je… Dites-moi que je rêve…

Il lui fallait du temps pour digérer ce flot d’informations. Rey se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? L’inspectrice se força à garder la tête froide. Ils savaient désormais ce qu’était le Premier Ordre. Mais des éléments manquaient.

\- Donc… Ce… groupe existe toujours?

\- Apparemment, soupira Quarsh. Ils doivent toujours approcher des gens perdus, brisés, pour les séduire, les manipuler et les endoctriner. Mais j’ai tout de même un doute.

\- Comment ça? s’interloqua Rey. C’est bien leur symbole, non?

\- Oui, c’est bien là le problème. En général, les sectes se font passer pour des groupes religieux tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal, cachant des atrocités. Difficile de les coincer à cause du droit à la liberté de culte. À moins de trouver des preuves en béton, tu as tôt fait de te retrouver avec un procès aux fesses pour persécution religieuse. Mais le Premier Ordre ne fait pas ça. Ils ne sont pas du genre à revendiquer leurs droits ni leur communauté. Ils veulent se donner l’illusion qu’ils contrôlent le monde ou un truc du genre avec leur « suprématie », mais en secret. Ils vivent une vie normale en apparence, mais se réunissent régulièrement dans une planque à l’abri des regards et ont l’interdiction de parler de l’Ordre à qui que ce soit.

Voilà donc pourquoi ils avaient eu tant de mal à identifier ce symbole et le nom « Premier Ordre ». Très peu de personnes autre que les adeptes étaient au courant.

\- Maz a bravé cette « loi » parce qu’elle me faisait confiance, mais… _Jamais_ leur symbole n’aurait été peint sur un lieu publique, encore moins sur une scène de meurtre, même pour leur rituel. Ce serait avertir les autres de leur existence.

6 novembre, 17h55

Ce fut seule que Rey revint au commissariat. Finn était resté chez son père. Ils avaient besoin d’un moment, de se retrouver et se dire probablement beaucoup de choses. L’inspectrice n’en revenait toujours pas. Mais désormais, partant du principe que Ben Solo faisait bel et bien partie du Premier Ordre, elle savait à peu près ce qu’il s’était réellement passé concernant la mort de son père. Elle avait réfléchi, reconsidéré chaque élément, chaque indice, chaque chose que Ben lui avait dite, imaginé le scénario dans sa tête et voilà. Elle avançait vers le bureau d’Holdo d’un pas déterminé. Il fallait qu’elle lui dise avant que Ben ne soit emmené dans le centre de détention, mais la jeune femme craignait qu’il ne soit trop tard. Cependant, cela devint un détail insignifiant quand elle pénétra dans l’open space. Tout le monde était agité.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle à Rose en arrivant près de son amie.

\- Dameron a encore merdé, soupira cette dernière. Quel dommage après sa promesse de rédemption. On y est jusqu’au cou. Holdo est hors d’elle.

Poe apparut soudain devant elles, se frottant le visage, l’air à la fois frustré et estomaqué.

\- Je suis mal. Je suis vraiment mal. Holdo va me tuer… Ou pire, me virer!

\- Mais pourquoi? s’exaspéra Rey. Qu’est-ce que t’as fait à la fin?

Son collègue poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tu sais, Ben Solo, ton chéri…

\- Dameron…

\- Avec Wexley, l’ignora-t-il, on était chargé de le conduire au véhicule qui allait l’amener au centre de détention. Un van blanc, comme d’hab, s’est garé derrière le poste, à l’endroit prévu, et on a mis Solo dedans. Puis, ils sont partis et avec Wexley, on taillait une bavette, tranquilles, mais quelques minutes plus tard, un autre van blanc est arrivé devant nous et nous a demandé où était le détenu dénommé Ben Solo.

Rey fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Que ce van-là, le deuxième, c’était le vrai! s’exclama Poe. Ben Solo est parti dans un faux! On a appelé le centre et ils ne l’ont pas reçu, donc voilà! Il devait avoir des complices, je sais pas, qui ont réussi à se faire passer pour… C’était un piège pour le faire s’évader et… Et en gros, on l’a perdu, il est en cavale, on est dans la merde et moi, je suis mort!

L’inspectrice n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. La tension avait monté d’un cran, voire bien plus. Ben Solo s’était échappé. Probablement grâce au Premier Ordre. Mais comment avaient-ils pu se procurer un véhicule identique à celui de la police? Il fallait retrouver Ben! Les autres membres de l’Ordre avaient dû le ramener à leur planque. Elle devait la trouver. À moins qu’ils ne l’aient emmené quelque part pour l’exécuter? Était-il déjà mort? Non, Rey se refusait d’y croire. Elle garderait espoir quoi qu’il arrive. Mais avant, elle devait parler à Holdo.

\- Est-ce que tu as pu identifier la plaque du faux van? demanda Rose. Tu as le numéro pour qu’on puisse le retrouver?

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache? J’ai pas pensé à regarder! Je me doutais de rien, comme un con! Tout ce dont je me souviens, c’est qu’à l’avant du van, il y avait un rouquin avec une tête de con et une grande blonde. Mais je les ai pas bien vus, ils portaient des lunettes de soleil. Je dois aller les décrire aux dessinateurs et… Bordel, j’ai déjà suffisamment d’ennuis comme ça…

\- À cause des pertes de données, devina Rey.

Poe la dévisagea, comme indigné.

\- Non! J’y suis pour rien dans tout ça! Je te jure! Je comprends pas non plus pourquoi tout disparait! J’ai l’impression que quelqu’un s’acharne sur moi!

\- Sans doute le karma.

Sur ces mots qu’elle savait un peu trop durs et exaspérés, Rey, d’un pas plus déterminé que jamais, se dirigea vers le bureau de la commissaire et toqua. N’entendant aucune réponse, elle se permit d’entrer. Sa chef était là, harcelée de coups de téléphone, croulant sous la paperasse. Elle semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer. Elle nota la présence de Rey et fronça les sourcils. L’inspectrice la salua d’un signe de tête. Holdo soupira et se replongea dans ses problèmes.

\- Capitaine? Je dois vous parler.

\- Plus tard, Smith. Au cas où vous ne l’auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes en situation de crise! Quelle honte pour notre commissariat! Se faire berner aussi stupidement! Nous devons retrouver ce meurtrier coûte que coûte! Et le plus vite possible!

Rey poussa un profond soupir.

\- C’est justement de ça dont je voulais vous parler, capitaine. Ben Solo n’est pas le meurtrier.

La commissaire leva la tête, grimaçant d’incompréhension.

\- Hein? Écoutez, moi aussi j’aimerais ça pour mon amie Leia qui est au bord de la crise de nerfs, mais les faits sont là. Comment pouvez-vous affirmer ça? Vous avez des preuves?

\- Plutôt une forte conviction, mais je sais que ces preuves existent. Et je les trouverais. Je vous en donne ma parole d’honneur.

Holdo soupira en secouant la tête, pinçant l’arrête de son nez entre deux doigts.

\- Smith, une forte conviction ne suffit pas à…

\- J’ai récolté de nouvelles informations, capitaine! s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter. Je vous jure que…

\- Très bien. Alors, qui est le véritable meurtrier selon vous, Smith? Je vous écoute.

Rey prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Personne.

\- Pardon?

\- Il n’y a pas de meurtrier. Pas exactement.

Une longue seconde de silence. Holdo la fixait, un peu hébétée.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, Smith? Que voulez-vous dire par-là?

\- Que ce n’était pas un meurtre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que de révélations! Aïe aïe aïe, que va-t-il se passer??? D:


	9. LE SACRIFICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey et Finn découvrent d'horribles secrets concernant le Premier Ordre. Il s'agit en réalité d'une secte dont les adeptes pratiquent un curieux rituel: tuer un être cher de leur passé pour s'affranchir de leur vie d'avant. C'est donc dans ce cadre qu'a dû mourir Han Solo. Cependant, Rey est désormais persuadée que Ben n'est pas le meurtrier, car selon elle, ce n'était pas un meurtre. Elle a également découvert que jamais un membre du Premier Ordre n'aurait peint l'emblème de leur groupe sur un mur, visible de tous, à moins de trahir ce groupe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOUS Y VOILÀ!
> 
> La scène de flashback qui explique enfin les derniers instants de la vie de Han Solo et ce qu'il s'est réellement passé le soir de sa mort, héhé...

_1 er novembre, 18h49_

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

_\- BEN!_

_La voix de son père résonna dans tout son être. Ben s’arrêta, sentant sa présence dans son dos. Le moment était venu. Le jeune homme ravala sa salive et mis son masque de dur. Il ne flancherait pas. Il savait ce qu’il avait à faire. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. La nuit tombait déjà dans la ruelle. Les bruits de la ville fusaient au loin, mais il ne les entendait presque plus. Il se retourna face à son père. Ça faisait six ans qu’il ne l’avait pas vu, si ce n’était rapidement à la télévision durant ses défilés. Ses cheveux avaient blanchi, des rides s’étaient ajoutées à son visage, mais il était toujours le même. Et il le fixait, de l’inquiétude dans les yeux, et peut-être également un peu de surprise. De la peur?_

_\- Han Solo, dit-il avec dédain, comme un cowboy retrouvant un vieil ennemi dans les westerns. J’attendais ce jour depuis si longtemps._

_Son père prit une profonde inspiration, le souffle tremblant. Il approcha prudemment d’un pas._

_\- C’est moi, Ben…_

_\- Ce… Ce n’est pas mon nom, grinça le fils entre ses dents._

_Han secoua lentement la tête, effectuant de nouveau un pas vers lui._

_\- Si, soupira-t-il. Tu es mon Ben. Mon fils._

_\- Je ne suis plus ton fils! lâcha Ben en haussant légèrement le ton. Tu n’es_ pas _… ma famille._

_-_ _Ben, je suis ton père._

_Le jeune homme étouffa un petit rire sardonique._

_\- Mon père? Tu sais quoi, ça m’étonne que tu te sois rappelé que tu étais père. Tu ne t’intéresses qu’à toi-même et à tes foutus avions. N’essaie pas de me faire croire que tu tiendrais soudainement à moi._

_Quelques secondes de silence. C’était le moment de vérité. Il allait dire tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur à son père, lui montrer qu’il n’était plus faible, qu’il n’avait plus besoin de lui, et après… Ben glissa la main dans sa poche, refermant la poigne sur la crosse de l’arme. Il serait prêt._

_\- Ben… J’étais venu à Détroit pour acheter l’épave d’un « foutu avion » comme tu dis. Mais lorsque je t’ai vu dans ce café, j’ai tout laissé tomber pour te ramener._

_Il mentait. Snoke lui avait dit de ne pas lui faire confiance._

_\- C’était il y a plus d’une semaine. Tu n’as même pas essayé de venir me parler. Tu crois que je vais avaler ça?_

_Han pinça les lèvres et vint à nouveau diminuer la distance qui les séparait._

_\- Je suis reparti pour avertir Chewie, Lando et ta mère. Je ne sais pas exactement dans quoi tu t’es embarqué et je ne voulais pas agir à l’improviste. Mais je suis là, maintenant._

_Il lui tendit la main._

_\- Tu peux repartir avec moi, fils. Tu nous manques à tous. Reviens à la maison._

_Le masque de Kylo commença à se fissurer sur le visage de Ben. Il se sentait faiblir. Ça devait aussi être arrivé aux membres du Premier Ordre. Mais il allait résister à cette faiblesse, ce besoin grandissant de suivre son père, alimenté par ses souvenirs d’enfance. Il voyait le visage de sa mère, de Chewie, de Lando. De Luke. Luke qui l’avait trahi. Qu’allait-il lui faire s’il revenait?_

_\- Je ne peux pas revenir, pap… C’est trop tard._

_Ravalant sa salive, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l’immeuble délabré devant lui, au bout de la ruelle. Celui qu’il avait repéré pour l’occasion. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça dehors. Il risquait de se faire apercevoir, même s’il doutait que la police s’intéresse grandement à ça dans un quartier si défavorisé. Sauf que son père était connu dans le milieu de l’aviation. Raison de plus pour accomplir sa mission à l’abri des regards. Son père le talonnait._

_\- Ben, attends! Il est encore temps! Reviens!_

_Si Han l’avait suivi jusqu’ici, comme le Suprême Leader l’avait deviné, il le suivra encore jusqu’en haut de l’immeuble. Ben avait dit à Snoke que Han Solo ne représentait plus rien pour lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il devait accomplir le dernier rituel. Il était mal vu au sein du Premier Ordre à cause de ce « retard », mais il fallait attendre que l’occasion se présente. Et étant celui qui avait causé la démission du grand Luke Skywalker, lieutenant de police réputé qui avait arrêté et défiguré Snoke, son ami lui avait donné du temps. Mais cette fois, c’était la bonne. Ce serait un moment de gloire, magistral. Et il ne souffrirait plus. Il serait enfin libre. Snoke avait promis._

_Ben prit l’ascenseur jusqu’au dernier étage. Là, un appartement miteux se trouvait désert. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu’il mène son père dans les ruines, mais ça aurait été trop loin de son hôtel. Il ne l’aurait sûrement pas suivi jusque-là. Arrivant au dernier étage, Ben poussa la porte de l’appartement. Elle n’était pas verrouillée. Le logeur avait pour habitude de descendre une bonne bouteille d’alcool chaque soir. Son témoin n’avait eu aucun problème pour se glisser chez lui et récupérer les clés. Tout était prêt. Ben alluma la lumière et pénétra dans la pièce, laissant la porte entrouverte. Son père, essoufflé après avoir dû monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, vint le rejoindre peu de temps après._

_\- Je suis un peu rouillé, soupira-t-il, mais toujours en forme! Fiou! Je suis là, Ben. Je ne t’abandonne pas._

_Ce genre de remarque était son père tout craché. Toujours ce même sens de l’humour, ce côté charmeur aussi. Et cette même veste d’aviateur en cuir. Ben manqua d’esquisser un petit sourire en coin, mais se gifla mentalement. Non, pas question de s’attendrir! Pas question de s’avouer que son père lui avait manqué et qu’il était quelque part heureux de le revoir. Ce n’était plus sa famille! C’était le Premier Ordre désormais. Snoke et tous les autres. Son père ne représentait plus rien pour lui et il allait bientôt le prouver._

_\- Il n’est pas trop tard, Ben. Tu te trompes. C’est ce… ce Snoke qui veut te faire croire ça, n’est-ce pas? C’est lui que tu as suivi? Qui t’as mis toutes ces idées en tête? Il veut te faire croire à tous ces mensonges… Mais ce sont des mensonges, Ben!_

_Ben crispa les mâchoires, serrant de nouveau la crosse du revolver dans sa poche, et secoua la tête._

_\- C’est toi qui te trompes. Notre Suprême Leader a toujours raison. Il est sage et bon. C’est lui, ma vraie famille._

_Les yeux de Han s’écarquillèrent d’effroi._

_\- Regarde-toi… Est-ce que tu t’entends parler? Tu répètes leurs paroles… comme un perroquet. Ce Suprême Leader comme tu dis t’a complètement lavé le cerveau! Il te manipule et se sert de toi comme d’une marionnette, t’escroque de l’argent, mais quand il aura obtenu ce qu’il veut, il t’écrasera. Je suis sûr que c’est lui qui t’a fait cette cicatrice! Est-ce qu’une famille ferait ça? Ben, je t’en prie… Tu sais que j’ai raison._

_Pour toute réponse, le fils dégaina son arme et le braqua sur son père. Le souffle de ce dernier sembla s’arrêter. Il ravala sa salive et leva lentement les mains devant lui, comme pour le calmer. Bien sûr qu’une famille ferait ça. Luke avait bien failli le tuer._

_\- Ben…_

_-_ _Je n’hésiterai pas à m’en servir! cracha-t-il. Tu me crois trop faible, mais je ne le suis pas!_

_Han fit un pas sur le côté. Ben l’imita de l’autre. Ils se tournèrent autour, l’un menaçant toujours l’autre de son arme, jusqu’à ce que le vieil homme se retrouve dos à la fenêtre et son fils, dos à la porte. C’est là que le témoin vint. Ben l’entendit arriver derrière lui. Son père jeta un rapide regard, sans comprendre. Kira se plaça devant eux, à deux ou trois mètres, esquissant un sourire mauvais, un sac de sport en bandoulière à son épaule. Elle avait disposé une mini caméra sur son buste écarlate pour filmer la scène._

_\- Je… Ben… Qu’est-ce qui se passe? Qu’est-ce que tu fais?_

_Son père leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, tentant d’ignorer la nouvelle venue. Le jeune homme fit un pas en avant, serrant la crosse jusqu’à ce que ses jointures blanchissent sous ses gants noirs afin de ne pas trembler._

_\- Ben, regarde-moi. Je te connais, fils. Tu n’es pas un criminel. Tu ne veux pas faire ça._

_Ben respirait bruyamment, de manière saccadé. Il se pinça les lèvres. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, menaçant de faire exploser sa cage thoracique. Kira était là. Il n’avait pas le droit de faiblir. Le Premier Ordre tout entier se retournerait contre lui s’il n’allait pas au bout de sa mission. Aucun échappatoire. Il devait le faire._

_\- Je n’ai pas le choix…_

_-_ _On a toujours le choix, Ben._

_Son père ne comprenait rien, comme d’habitude. Et à côté de lui, il entendait Kira penser : « Oh, comme c’est mignon… J’ai envie de vomir ». En même temps, il était sûr que cette garce se réjouissait du spectacle. Toujours partante pour le voir souffrir. Ben soupira. Il avança encore jusqu’à appuyer l’embout de l’arme sur le torse de son père. Autrement, elle se mettrait à trembler dans sa main. Han frémit, ne bougeant plus d’un cil. Snoke lui répétait tout le temps que son père était trop stupide pour comprendre. Parfait, dans ce cas, il allait lui expliquer._

_\- Je me sens coupé en deux, gémit-il alors que des larmes montaient et lui piquaient les yeux. Je… Je ne veux plus endurer une souffrance pareille! Et pour ça, il n’y a qu’une seule solution…_

_Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, Han leva une main et vint la déposer sur l’arme. Puis, il l’abaissa doucement. Frissonnant d’abord à la sensation des doigts et de la paume de son père à travers ses gants, Ben se ressaisit lorsque l’extrémité du revolver se retrouva sur son abdomen. Il appuya de nouveau, plaçant un doigt sur la détente. Il était temps. Mais son père gardait la main sur le revolver. Ben sentit son index se glisser devant le sien qui hésitait à presser la gâchette. Il allait tenter de lui enlever l’arme des mains. De toute façon, Ben n’arrivait pas à tirer. Il savait ce qu’il devait faire, mais il n’en trouvait pas la force. Son père le regardait toujours. Ses yeux semblaient lire au plus profond de son âme brisée. Comment allait-il parvenir à le tuer devant ces yeux-là?_

_\- Je me fais chier, pesta Kira. C’est trop lent. Allez, Kylo._

_Ben entendit alors un froissement de tissu ainsi qu’un son métallique à sa gauche. Comme si on braquait un revolver. Il tressaillit, comprenant du coin de l’œil que Kira avait sorti son arme et visait sa tête. Le jeune homme se crispa encore plus, regardant son père. Il était coincé. S’il ne tirait pas, c’était lui qui mourrait. Son père jeta un regard furtif à Kira, ses yeux s’emplissant d’horreur._

_\- Papa, murmura Ben le plus faiblement possible pour que la vipère n’entende pas. Tu… Tu veux m’aider?_

_Des larmes s’entendaient dans sa voix. Il tremblait, comme retombant en enfance. Un petit garçon qui suppliait son père, l’appelant à l’aide. Han respira profondément et hocha subtilement la tête. Ben, les lèvres pincées, commença à appuyer sur la détente, millimètre par millimètre. Il sentait le revolver de Kira pointé sur sa tête. Il devait le faire. Il le fallait. C’était la seule façon pour qu’il soit libéré, pour qu’il ne ressente plus ce manque, ce besoin envers sa famille d’origine. Après, tout irait mieux. Snoke le lui avait promis. Son index tremblait, s’engourdissait. Puis, il écarta son doigt de la gâchette et le baissa. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça._

_Un déclic. Un coup retentit. Ben sursauta, fermant les paupières, s’attendant à ce qu’une balle en provenance de Kira vienne se loger dans sa tête. Mais non. C’était son revolver qui avait vibré dans sa main. Ben ouvrit les yeux. Son père, le visage crispé, déformé par une expression de douleur, eut une sorte de haut-le-corps. Un filet de sang vint couler au coin de ses lèvres. Les yeux de Ben s’agrandirent d’horreur lorsqu’il remarqua le trou béant dans le ventre de Han, une tache rougeâtre se répandant sur sa chemise blanche. Comment était-ce possible? Il avait retiré son doigt de la détente! Il n’avait pas appuyé! Pourquoi l’arme avait-elle tiré?_

_Han tremblait. Il agrippa frénétiquement l’épaule de son fils, ses jambes menaçant de flancher. Il essuya le sang au coin de sa bouche de sa main, puis, usant de ses toutes dernières forces, vint déposer sa paume ensanglantée sur la joue de son garçon. Ben resta figé. Son père esquissa mollement un petit sourire en coin, comme pour dire : « Ne t’inquiète pas, fiston. Ça va aller. » Puis, ses doigts glissèrent lentement de la joue de Ben, laissant une marque rouge sur sa peau blafarde, sur sa cicatrice, et le corps du pilote tomba en arrière, heurtant lourdement le sol._

_\- Pas trop tôt._

_Ben n’entendait même plus Kira. Il ne bougeait plus, contemplant le corps de son père. Snoke avait dit que ça le rendrait fort. Il lui avait promis qu’il n’aurait plus mal. Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi faible désormais? Pourquoi la douleur s’intensifiait tout au fond de son être? Pourquoi avait-il si mal? Et que s’était-il donc passé pour que le coup parte? Ben n’avait pas tiré. Il en était persuadé. Un moment de faiblesse, une fraction de seconde où il avait cru qu’il pouvait s’en sortir sans tuer son propre père. Son père qui avait posé la main sur son arme, avait glissé ses doigts devant la détente… Ben n’osa plus respirer. Ce serait donc lui qui aurait…_

_\- Magne-toi! Le coup de feu a sûrement alerté les voisins!_

_Kira fit tomber son sac sur le sol et en sortit le pot de peinture ainsi que le pinceau pour terminer le rituel. Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle râla et l’agrippa par le bras pour l’emmener jusqu’à la salle de bain. Un pigeon se trouvait perché là, sur le rebord de l’évier. La diablesse le chassa et incita Ben à ouvrir le robinet, puis retirer ses gants, désormais éclaboussés par le sang de son père, pour se nettoyer la figure. Le jeune homme passa machinalement une main sous l’eau croupie et se frotta la joue, regardant son reflet brisé pour effacer le sang de Han Solo là où il l’avait touché._

_Une fois lavé, il approcha sa main pour fermer le robinet, mais Kira lui donna une petite tape pour l’en empêcher. Il ne portait plus ses gants. Elle, si. Elle coupa donc l’eau à sa place en soupirant d’exaspération. Ben remarqua alors de la viande en putréfaction qui empestait au fond du lavabo. Il grimaça. Il imagina le corps de son père devenir comme ça et eut soudain envie de vomir, mais il se retint. Cette viande, on l’avait mise ici durant le repère des lieux pour faire disparaître toute trace biologique si besoin. Ben tourna lentement la tête vers Kira, les yeux rougis. Elle récupéra l’arme et l’enfouit avec ses gants à lui au fond du sac. Puis, elle retira machinalement ses propres gants avant de sortir, claquant la porte derrière elle. Ben sursauta. Il entendit le verrou. Elle l’enfermait sur les lieux de son crime._

_Kira voulait sans doute le punir d’avoir été aussi peu actif. D’avoir faibli. Ben n’osa même pas courir vers la porte et tenter de l’enfoncer pour s’échapper. Il était trop sonné pour ça. C’était bon. Il n’avait plus de père. Il était désormais orphelin de père. À peine quelques minutes plus tôt, son père était vivant, et maintenant, il baignait dans son sang. Ben était un monstre. Un fils qui avait causé la mort de son propre père. Et pourtant, il n’y avec aucune haine ni déception dans les yeux de Han. Seulement de l’amour et du pardon. Voilà ce que Ben ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il l’aimer? Lui pardonner pour ça?_

_Est-ce que Kira avait vu qui avait tiré? Le sacrifice était-il réussi ou était-ce un échec? Ben ne ressentait pas tous les bienfaits qu’on lui avait promis. Au contraire, il se sentait encore pire qu’avant. Alors, comme ça n’avait pas marché, devrait-il recommencer? Avec sa mère? Son oncle? Son parrain? Toute sa famille jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus rien? Ses pensées lui donnaient le vertige. Il était coincé ici avec le corps de son père. Qu’allait-il faire?_

_Le fils déchu finit par se convaincre qu’il n’avait rien à perdre. Il n’avait personne à qui parler de cette douleur qui le rongeait de l’intérieur. Il était seul._ Seul _. Comme jamais auparavant. La police arriverait bientôt et on l’embarquerait pour meurtre. En plus de la douleur et du choc causés par la mort de son père, Ben ressentait aussi un infini sentiment de trahison. Et de la colère. De la rage bouillir en lui. Pour Kira qui l’avait emprisonné ici, qui avait menacé de le tuer s’il ne tirait pas, qui avait dérangé par sa seule présence ses derniers instants avec son père. Elle qui le trouvait trop faible, trop « gentil », trop « coincé ». Persuadée qu’il n’oserait jamais rien faire d’insensé._

_Et Snoke. Snoke qui lui avait menti. Cela faisait des années et des années qu’il se préparait pour cette belle mort, pour le rendre fier, pour ne plus se sentir comme une paria au sein de l’Ordre. Et tout ça pour ça? Pour se sentir plus vidé et seul que jamais? Pour avoir échoué si lamentablement? Pour ressentir de la culpabilité et du regret car il était un monstre qui avait tué son propre père? Tout ça pour rien? Il entendit soudain la voix de Snoke dans sa tête, comme s’il souriait, l’air mauvais, et lui disait : « Oh… Qu’est-ce que ta mère dira? » Il ne pouvait plus revenir vers elle désormais. Il ne pourrait jamais faire machine arrière._

_Et il ne pouvait pas revenir vers l’Ordre non plus. Sa vraie et sa fausse familles ne voudront plus de lui. Il était seul. Et coincé. Alors, Ben voulut laisser un message. Comme un défi. Une provocation. On le prenait pour un faible? Eh bien, ils allaient voir de quoi il était capable. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait rien dire. Chaque mot sorti de sa bouche menacerait de trahir l’Ordre. Il avait promis d’emporter le secret dans sa tombe. Un pacte de sang qui l’avait défiguré à vie. On lui avait interdit de parler, mais rien ne l’empêchait de… peindre. Son regard se posa sur le pot de peinture. Il était supposé en mettre sur ses vêtements, tel un passage de grade. Mais Ben eut une autre idée._

_Une trappe dans un coin du plafond attira son attention. Parfait. Il irait se cacher là au moment où la police arriverait. Ben savait qu’il reverrait bientôt Kira et qu’elle le surveillerait de près, surtout s’il se faisait prendre. Si jamais ça lui arrivait, peut-être pourrait-il prouver qu’il ne trahirait jamais l’Ordre. Du moins, pas en parole. Il ne mentirait pas. En fait, il ne dirait rien. Mais il peindrait. Ce n’était pas comme si quelqu’un pouvait comprendre de toute façon. Il ouvrit le pot, les mains enveloppées dans ses manches pour ne pas laisser d’empreintes, puis y trempa le pinceau. Il se tourna vers le mur près de lui. Il allait y tracer un appel à l’aide. Une mise en garde._

_Trouvant un tabouret au sol, il monta dessus. Il esquissa d’abord un grand cercle rouge. Puis, Ben traça des pics tout autour, pointant vers le centre. Il encadra le tout avec un hexagone. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six côtés. Le voici. Le symbole du Premier Ordre. Celui qui se trouvait seulement sur les toges des membres et sur les bannières à l’intérieur de leur cache. Le symbole n’était jamais révélé au grand jour._

_Ben ne savait pas trop ce qu’il faisait en peignant cet emblème, mais dans tous les cas, il était fini. Sa frustration s’accroissait en lui. Frustration envers lui qui n’avait pas été assez fort. Frustration envers Snoke qui lui avait promis que tout irait mieux quand son père serait mort. Frustration envers Kira qui l’avait abandonné à son sort. Frustration envers son père, qui aurait dû le haïr comme Snoke le lui avait dit, au lieu de l’aimer et ainsi compliquer les choses, lui donnant l’impression qu’il s’était trompé, que tout ce qu’il avait fait jusque-là n’avait servi à rien. Il voulait juste laisser un passage de cette frustration. Prévenir. Qui? Quoi? Peu importe. Il était tiraillé, perdu. Il ne savait plus pour quoi il se battait. Ni pourquoi il avait dû tuer son père. Pourquoi Kira l’avait enfermé. Il le méritait sans doute._

_\- POLICE DE DÉTROIT!_

_Un coup à la porte. Ben manqua de tomber du tabouret. Il sauta au sol, le renversant au passage et, les mains toujours dans ses manches, enfouit le pinceau et le pot de peinture au fin fond du lavabo, sous la substance qui pourrissait. Puis, il courut vers la trappe, mais se prit l’ampoule brûlante en plein visage. Il étouffa un juron, arracha le câble en tentant de se dégager et lança l’ampoule au loin. Vite! Un autre coup à la porte. Il sauta sur la commode qui reposait sous la trappe, ouvrit cette dernière d’un coup et tira sur ses bras pour se hisser dans le plafond. Effrayé, il referma sa cachette, se plongeant dans le noir, au moment où la porte finit par céder sous les coups de la police._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me suis inspirée d'une théorie du 7 comme quoi ce serait Han qui a activé le sabre laser de Kylo... Je trouvais ça intéressant alors je l'ai réutilisé dans ma fic.


	10. SUPRÉMATIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le meurtre de Han Solo n'était pas un meurtre. Mais son fils s'est fait emporté par les membres du Premier Ordre. Il faut le retrouver à tout prix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALORS! Deux petites choses!
> 
> 1: Au milieu de cette fic se trouve ce que j'appelerai du "dark smut". Du smut plutôt malsain, quoi, qui dégoûte. Dites-vous juste que c'est une réalité alternative dans le monde de tous les jours, donc les créatures de Star Wars ont l'apparence humaine de leurs acteurs! ^^'
> 
> 2: Merci à Moongrim pour m'avoir fait ce superbe moonboard!❤️❤️❤️ Crédit: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim/pseuds/Moongrim

7 novembre, 11h00

Rey ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Elle était frustrée au plus haut point. Holdo lui avait retiré l’affaire. Elle jugeait que Rey était « trop impliquée émotionnellement ». Et puis, Kaydel lui avait parlé. Elle avait raconté que la jeune inspectrice avait volé une pièce à conviction, la vidéo de l’interrogatoire, bravant son interdiction. Elle se l’était joué « Dameron », selon elle. La pire insulte qu’on pouvait lui faire. Et puis, Kaydel s’était également sentie obligée de confier à Holdo le manque de professionnalisme de Rey ces derniers jours, surtout avec la conversation qu’elle avait surprise entre elle et Ben Solo.

« _Vos découvertes sont intéressantes et à prendre en compte, mais Connix m'a fait part de vos « écarts de conduite » et je dois avouer que vous me décevez beaucoup. Voler la vidéo de l'interrogatoire? Discuter avec le suspect en dehors du commissariat et sans être supervisée? Je sais que vous avez vos propres méthodes assez particulières, et je dois reconnaître que vous avez fait un travail excellent jusqu'à maintenant. Mais là, ça ne vous ressemble pas et ça va trop loin. Je ne peux pas me permettre de gérer deux têtes brûlées à la Poe Dameron et clairement, vous avez perdu pied. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, cette affaire a pris une importance trop personnelle pour vous. J'ai donc décidé de vous retirer l'affaire. Le lieutenant Connix va prendre la relève, en considérant ce que vous venez de me dire sur le Premier Ordre. Mais vous êtes mise à pied pour le moment, au moins pour cette affaire. Donc, vous arrêtez toutes vos recherches, vous nous donnez les documents que vous avez pu compiler et vous vous reposez!_ »

La jeune femme avait tenté de se justifier, rappelant qu’elle n’avait pas hésité à appeler ses collègues lorsqu’elle avait découvert le revolver dans l’appartement de Ben Solo, mais Holdo ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Peu importe si Ben était l’assassin ou non pour le moment. Il fallait le retrouver à tout prix. Et Holdo avait refusé l’aide de Rey. Selon elle, il était temps qu’elle rentre et lâche l’affaire, littéralement. Elle craignait sans doute que l’inspectrice laisse le suspect s’enfuir si jamais elle le retrouvait. Quelque chose comme ça. Le sujet était clos. C’était le lieutenant Connix qui allait reprendre l’affaire, prenant tout de même en compte les informations de Rey. Et cette dernière devait oublier cette histoire. Oublier Ben Solo.

Seulement, Rey n’était pas tranquille. Elle sentait que Ben était en danger. Il avait peint le symbole du Premier Ordre alors qu’il n’en avait pas le droit selon le père de Finn. Son instinct lui disait qu’il avait tenté de les avertir de l’existence de cette secte, sans risquer de parler. Voilà pourquoi il avait peur. Voilà pourquoi il s’était traité de traître. Et maintenant que l’Ordre le tenait, qui sait ce qui allait lui arriver. Avaient-ils compris sa trahison? C’était bien ce que Rey craignait. Ce groupe avait l’air effroyable. Et ce Suprême Leader… Qui était-il exactement? Quarsh Panaka l’ignorait. Peut-être n’était-ce même pas le même personnage, depuis le temps.

Toute l’ampleur que prenait cette affaire terrifiait la jeune femme. Ils étaient parti d’un simple meurtre, qui au final, n’en était même pas un selon sa conviction, pour arriver dans une histoire de secte remontant à environ trente ans minimum! Toujours là à manœuvrer dans l’ombre. À laver le cerveau de pauvres âmes égarées. À les inciter à commettre un meurtre pour se libérer de leurs souffrances. Rey ne pouvait pas imaginer tout ce que Ben avait pu endurer.

Mais elle était désormais sûre qu’il n’avait pas tué son père. Voilà pourquoi il répétait que sa mort n’était « pas assez belle », que ça ne « comptait pas ». Et cette mort l’avait complètement chamboulé, preuve qu’il ne la voulait pas vraiment. Voici aussi pourquoi Ben accusait le revolver d’avoir tiré sur Han et ne savait pas si c’était lui qui l’avait tué. Le résidu de poudre se trouvait sur les doigts et la paume de la victime. C’était lui qui avait dû tirer, qui s’était sacrifié pour son fils devant la pression de l’Ordre, puisqu’un témoin filmait la scène. Et Dieu sait ce que les membres auraient fait à Ben s’il avait refusé de tirer. Le grand Han Solo donnant sa vie pour son fils. Ça correspondait parfaitement à l’image que Rey s’était faite de lui depuis l’enfance.

Cependant, cette conviction devait être prouvée. Et désormais, l’inspectrice savait qu’il existait une vidéo de la mort de Han Solo. Cette vidéo devait se trouver dans la planque du Premier Ordre. Mais où donc se retrouvaient-ils tous? Combien étaient-ils au juste? Une cinquantaine? Une centaine? Plus? Rey tenta de s’imaginer cette secte. Où donc pouvaient-ils se réunir? Un sous-sol auquel ils accèderaient avec un mot de passe? Une église la nuit tombée? Une grande maison appartenant à un des membres?

\- Arrête de te torturer l’esprit, Rey. Connix est très douée. Elle saura retrouver Ben Solo.

Les doigts de Rey se resserrait si fort sur sa cuillère que ses jointures commençaient à blanchir. Rose l’avait invitée à venir chez elle pour penser à autre chose, pour prendre un bon thé. Un thé vietnamien, bien chaud comparé à l’hiver avenant. Ce n’était certainement pas l’heure, mais les deux s’en souciaient peu. Cependant, Rey demeurait de plus en plus tendue. Kaydel était douée, mais elle ne savait pas autant de choses qu’elle. Elle ne connaissait pas Ben Solo autant qu’elle.

Et Rey se dit soudain qu’elle avait sans doute l’air d’une jeune adolescente amoureuse et désespérée qui essayait de convaincre son entourage que son petit ami dangereux et criminel n’était pas celui qu’ils croyaient tous. Cette pensée lui fit honte. Tout comme chaque instant précédent passé sur cette enquête, Rey se trouvait en proie au doute. Peut-être que Holdo avait raison. Peut-être qu’elle était trop impliquée émotionnellement. Rose, reposant sa tasse, vint placer sa main sur l’épaule de son amie.

\- J’aimerais pouvoir être aussi impassible que Connix, soupira cette dernière. Ça m’éviterait l’ennui d’éprouver de l’empathie pour les suspects… Je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

\- Tu sais, lui dit Rose, l’empathie n’est pas une faiblesse. Et puis, ce sont tes méthodes. Tu te mets toujours à la place de chaque personnage dans chacune de tes enquêtes. Témoins, victime, suspects et bien sûr, coupable. C’est la base de l’empathie. Que tu ressentes ça est inévitable, seulement, il ne faut pas que ça…

\- …altère mon jugement, je sais.

Rey roula des yeux, une pointe d’exaspération pouvant se lire sur son visage.

\- Tu ne devrais pas idéaliser Kaydel, ajouta son amie. Elle est humaine, comme tout le monde. Elle fait ce qui lui semble juste, peu importe le coût, même si ça ne lui fait pas plaisir. Comme toi lorsque tu as fait arrêter Ben Solo, j’imagine. Si elle a rapporté ton attitude à Holdo, ce n’était rien de personnel. Je suis ton amie, Rey, et je te soutiendrais toujours, mais tu ne peux pas en faire qu’à ta tête.

\- C’est en n’en faisant qu’à ma tête que j’ai pu faire avancer l’enquête, rechigna l’inspectrice, tournant sa cuillère dans son thé, même si elle comprenait le point de son amie. Et ça ne répond pas à ma question. Comment fait Connix pour être aussi parfaite dans son travail?

La jeune femme asiatique se leva de sa chaise pour venir s’asseoir face à Rey.

\- Elle s’est endurcie durant ses années d’études et d’expérience. Mais elle m’a raconté qu’avant, elle avait tendance à se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans jamais rien faire pour se défendre. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais quand elle était jeune, son père était très violent avec elle. Il la battait et… une fois, il lui a même écrasé sa cigarette sur le visage.

Rey leva la tête, ouvrant grand les yeux. C’était donc ça, la raison de la brûlure sur sa pommette? Rose la fixa un instant, fronçant les sourcils. Son amie avait la tête d’un poisson qu’on aurait sorti de l’eau.

\- Tu n’étais pas au courant? Oh mince… Ne lui dis pas que je te l’ai dit, grimaça la légiste.

\- Elle ne me dit jamais rien sur sa vie personnelle, répondit Rey, mal à l’aise.

\- Je sais, elle est très secrète… Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi et je sais qu’elle n’est pas du genre à se confier facilement. Je crois que je suis une de ses amies les plus proches et pourtant, je ne lui en connais pas d’autres. Mais bref, tout ça pour dire que Kaydel a aussi sa part d’ombre, même si elle fait tout pour rester forte et professionnelle. On a tous une facette de nous qu’on cache aux autres. Et tu sais, c’est normal de craquer.

Rey afficha un sourire pincé. Elle s’imagina que Kaydel avait aspiré à entrer dans la police pour entre autres prévenir des violences domestiques, comme ce qu’elle avait vécu. Un peu comme elle concernant la pauvreté et la négligence parentale. Rose devait avoir raison. À croire que tout le monde au commissariat avait eu un passé compliqué.

\- Bon, fit son amie en regardant sa montre. Je vais aller rendre visite à Paige. J’ai bon espoir qu’elle se réveille bientôt! Les médecins disent que son état s’améliore. Tu m’accompagnes?

Avant de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, son amie bâilla. La légiste soupira.

\- Enfin, non, je crois que tu ferais surtout mieux d’aller te reposer…

C’est à contrecœur que Rey rentra chez elle sous les conseils de Rose. Comment parviendrait-elle à se reposer? L’inspectrice avait pour habitude de toujours terminer ce qu’elle avait commencé. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sur une sensation d’inachevé! Alors, pendant qu’elle prenait sa douche, elle continua malgré elle à réfléchir à l’enquête et aux milliards de questions qu’elle se posait. Ses neurones surchauffaient. Le Premier Ordre. Où diable ce groupe se retrouvait-il? Où pouvait-on se cacher à Détroit, là où personne n’oserait s’aventurer?

\- Dans des ruines! s’écria soudain Rey.

La jeune femme coupa l’eau et sortit de la douche, s’enveloppant dans une serviette. Des ruines, sans aucun doute. Mais il y en avait partout dans cette ville. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Rey soupira, sortit de la salle de bain et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Elle alluma la télévision. Aux infos, on disait qu’un camion en direction d’une centrale nucléaire du Michigan à mi-chemin de Détroit transportant du radium était porté disparu. Original, mais rien de grandement palpitant. La jeune femme éteignit l’écran et observa le plafond. Au fond, elle ne savait rien. Elle n’était plus sûre de rien. Seulement du fait qu’elle était terriblement inquiète pour Ben. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le lieutenant Connix était très compétente, elle saurait le retrouver. Du moins, elle l’espérait.

Rey voulait se charger de ça pour s’assurer que Ben irait bien, qu’on ne l’accuserait pas à tort du meurtre de son père. Elle avait besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un, mais qui maintenant que Rose était partie rendre visite à sa sœur? Finn avait pris sa journée de congé pour des raisons évidentes. Kaydel devait encore être frustrée qu’elle lui ait désobéi. Poe avait déjà suffisamment d’ennuis pour se préoccuper de ça. La mère de Ben, alors? Elle aussi le croyait innocent! Mais peut-être avait-elle perdu espoir maintenant. Rey pouvait au moins tenter de la rassurer, de lui parler de ce qu’elle croyait. Or, elle ne pouvait pas la joindre. Elle n’avait plus accès à rien. Comment trouver son numéro ou l’adresse de son hôtel? Lando Calrissian? Il était trop loin et chaque minute comptait. Que faire?

7 novembre, 3h26

Kira et Snoke s’y adonnaient fougueusement, rageusement, sauvagement, bestialement. Kira faisait partie des favorites, si ce n’était _la_ favorite. Peut-être avait-elle bien réussi à être la deuxième Orange. Elle avait ainsi l’immense privilège de forniquer avec le Suprême Leader quotidiennement. Ben avait entendu leurs ébats pendant six ans. Ceux de ce soir étaient semblables aux autres, mais l’exaspéraient plus que tout. Il n’arrivait pas à dormir et voulait parler à Snoke. Il avait besoin de savoir. Qu’allait-il faire de lui? D’autres membres du Premier Ordre étaient parvenus à le faire évader, ce qui allait lui causer de graves problèmes s’il quittait le _Supremacy_ , donc il ne pouvait pas sortir. Allait-il devoir rester ici pour toujours? Allait-on sévèrement le punir pour s’être fait prendre une deuxième fois? Les coups que Hux et Phasma lui avaient portés ne semblait n’être qu’un début.

Ben devait savoir. Il n’en pouvait plus d’être en proie au doute! S’ils ne voulaient pas le tuer tout de suite, que devait-il faire? Tuer quelqu’un d’autre, recommencer le rituel de belle mort pour regagner la confiance du Suprême Leader? Sa mère? Le visage de Ben s’horrifia à cette pensée. Non, pas sa mère. _Pitié_. Lorsqu’il avait vu ses yeux dévastés au commissariat, il avait su qu’il ne pourrait jamais. Ben ne supporterait pas perdre quelqu’un d’autre. La mort de son père le ravageait suffisamment comme ça! Déjà qu’il n’était même pas parvenu à tirer sur lui... Les autres auraient beau l’enchaîner à un mur, le tabasser, le piétiner, le broyer, le réduire en pièces, cela ne pourra _jamais_ rivaliser avec la douleur qu’il ressentait à l’intérieur de lui depuis si longtemps. Celle qui le tiraillait, le déchirait, le coupait en deux et qui ne partirait jamais, empirant de jour en jour.

La pensée de toute cette souffrance se transforma rapidement en rage. N’y tenant plus, il frappa un coup et entra dans la cabine. Il n’avait pas besoin d’avertir sa présence. Kira et Snoke n’étaient pas gênés qu’on les surprenne. Au contraire, ça les excitait encore plus. Le Suprême Leader, dans sa longue toge dorée, martelait le corps à moitié nu de la diablesse écarlate contre le mur de métal, rajoutant ainsi à leurs exclamations et râles un bruit sourd régulier. Ben grimaça, détournant les yeux. Il avait désormais un œil au beurre noir, des plaies sur la pommette, la lèvre inférieure, le cou et les mains, des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, ses côtes lui faisaient encore mal et il se trouvait courbaturé de partout. Mais ce n’était rien comme torture comparé à cette horrible vision.

\- Oh, mon Suprême Leader... Mon Suprême Leader! criait Kira, à bout de souffle, s’accrochant à un tuyau au-dessus d’elle. Oui! Vas-y! Possède-moi!

Elle caressait son buste de son majeur, écartant de plus en plus l’étoffe de sa longue toge de soie rouge pour que sa poitrine dressée en jaillisse, tressautant à chaque assaut. Snoke accélérait le rythme, soupirant d’aise. Ben avait envie de vomir. Ils ne le calculaient pas du tout. Tentant d’attirer leur attention, il toussota. 

\- Oui! Oui! Encore! Oh, je t’aime! Possède-moi! Domine-moi!

Kira resserrait ses jambes autour de la taille de son gourou, puis ses bras autour de son cou. Elle l’embrassait à pleine bouche, lui mordant, lui arrachant presque les lèvres de ses crocs de vipère. Ben toussota encore. Sans perdre le rythme, Snoke tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

\- Kylo, fit-il, essoufflé. Quel... Quel bon vent t’amène?

\- Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire de moi? 

Snoke sourit. Un sourire mauvais. Kira continuait de crier, de gémir, de soupirer, mais cette fois, elle le regardait. Regardait les endroits où on l’avait déjà frappé.

\- Nous verrons. Tu as... échoué, Kylo. Comprend... bien. Peut-être... Peut-être... 

Il émit un râle. Il parlait, mais il avait avant tout une dame à combler. 

\- Peut-être me suis-je trompé. Peut-être que... tu es trop faible. Toujours aussi faible. Peut-être que tu ne mérites plus d’être... des nôtres. Alors...

\- Je vous ai tout donné! s’exclama Ben, ne pouvant contenir sa frustration. À vous et au Premier Ordre! 

Snoke ne l’écoutait plus. Il s’était remis à l’ouvrage. Il s’enfonçait au plus profond de Kira, dont les cris menaçaient de faire exploser les tympans de Ben. Ses cris étaient affreux, stupides, ridicules. Aiguës et irritants. Une colère indomptable s’emparait de lui. Il avait envie de les arracher l’un à l’autre. Et pourquoi pas leur arracher la bouche aussi pour qu’ils la mettent enfin en veilleuse? Quelques derniers coups, puis ce fut la jouissance. Snoke, puis Kira. Ben trépignait. Quand ils eurent enfin fini leurs dernières caresses griffues, ils se tournèrent vers lui. Kira s’approcha. Trop, comme à son habitude. 

\- Oh, pauvre Ky... Tu n’es plus à la hauteur. Quel dommage. Quelque part, je crois bien que tu ne l’as jamais été.

Ben se crispa. S’agrippant à son épaule, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui lécha le cou, le long de sa cicatrice, tandis que son autre main se resserrait sur son entrejambe. Le jeune homme tressaillit, grimaçant. Kira ricanait. Au final, il ne savait pas ce qui le dégoûtait le plus. Quand Kira le touchait contre son gré ou quand c’était Snoke.

Il repoussa la diablesse et la regarda avec haine. C’était elle qui avait glissé le revolver dans son appartement. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Pour qu’il se fasse prendre? Ils étaient tous supposés se soutenir pour que ça n’arrive pas. Voulait-elle donc le condamner tout en se faisant passer pour la gentille qui veille sur lui? Probablement. Il n’osa pas l’accuser devant Snoke. Le Suprême Leader croirait plus sa favorite plutôt que celui qui l’avait terriblement déçu. Kira était aimée. Elle se sacrifiait chaque jour pour eux. Elle était indispensable. Lui n’était déjà plus rien. 

\- Peut-être faut-il trouver un moyen pour que tu puisses retrouver ton honneur, Kylo, souffla Snoke quand Kira quitta la cabine. Si tu es toujours aussi dévoué à la cause, tu ne me décevras pas et sera prêt à tout pour reprendre ta vraie place. Et nous montrer qui tu es vraiment. Mais je crains m’être trompé sur toi. Je sais que tu as peint notre symbole près du cadavre de ton père.

Elle lui avait dit. Bien sûr. Cela expliquait les coups. Ben se crispa. Snoke le regarda soudain avec mépris.

\- Tu n’as pas à te justifier, dit-il gravement. Peut-être vas-tu essayer de me faire croire que selon toi, il était temps de révéler notre suprématie au grand monde. Patience, cela viendra. Mais si tu espérais mener ces incompétents de policiers jusqu’à nous, tu vas être déçu. Ils ne pourront jamais nous trouver. Kira a dû rattraper tes erreurs. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, mais personne ne viendra te sauver. Han Solo ne te sauvera pas. Tu es seul. Tu n’as que nous. Et tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu n’arrives pas à me convaincre de ta loyauté. Et du fait que je me trompe quand je pense que tu tiens un peu trop de ton père, jeune Solo. N’est-ce pas?

Ben acquiesça, ravalant sa salive. Il salua Snoke et partit déambuler dans les corridors du cargo qui grinçait. Quelques autres membres de l’Ordre somnolaient dans certains coins. Dans la cale surtout. D'autres s'y adonnaient. Les nouvelles recrues étaient vêtues d’une toge blanche, comme Tézède, la fille de son parrain. Il avait été choqué de la voir débarquer ici quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait suivi sa petite amie, Jayelle. C’était une des manières courantes d’attirer des adeptes. Ceux qui avaient réussi leur sacrifice, leur « belle mort », portait du rouge, mais pas aussi écarlate que la toge de Kira. Le Suprême Leader brillait dans de l’or. Et lui avait été contraint à revêtir une tunique noire, symbole de sa déviance. De sa honte. De son humiliation. De son échec. 

Désormais, tout le monde le haïssait dans l’Ordre. Il était devenu un bouc émissaire. Outre Hux et Phasma, certains lui avaient craché à la figure et s’étaient même défoulés sur lui, le rouant de coups. Et il ne s’était pas défendu. À quoi bon? Tentant de trouver un coin où se rouler en boule loin de tous ceux qui le regardaient de travers, Ben tomba sur une grande porte de métal entrouverte, au fin fond du cargo. Il n’était jamais passé par ici, du moins, pas assez pour s’en souvenir. Curieux, il poussa la porte. La lumière jaune du couloir vint éclairer la cabine. Et là, Ben aperçut des caisses. Et ces caisses, comme indiqué sur un de leurs côtés, renfermaient du radium 226. Plus loin reposaient une multitude d’explosifs. Ben ravala sa salive. 

\- C’est le projet Starkiller, fit la voix de Kira derrière lui. Hux en a eu la brillante idée.

Armitage Hux, appelé juste Hux, un rouquin à l’air hautain, était le fils de Brendol, ancienne connaissance de Snoke. Il avait tué son père pour intégrer les rangs de l’Ordre définitivement. Lui en avait été capable. Ça avait été sa belle mort, Phasma était témoin, et il n’en avait même pas souffert. À quoi donc avait-il pensé pour remplir une cabine du _Supremacy_ pleine à craquer de radium et d’explosifs?

\- Vous ne m’en avez même pas parlé, souffla le jeune homme, tétanisé, sans se retourner. Je sers le Premier Ordre depuis six ans. Je suis supposé savoir. Ça va tous nous faire sauter!

\- Pas nous faire sauter, Ky. Pas nous. Nous, nous serons déjà loin.

Les yeux de Ben s’écarquillèrent d’horreur. Il murmura:

\- Une bombe sale... 

Il entendit Kira acquiescer, devina son sourire. 

\- Nous allons irradier cette ville qui s’autodétruit déjà depuis longtemps et la purifier. Imposer notre suprématie sans même qu’ils sachent d’où elle vient. 

\- Ça ne va pas la purifier, Kira! Tu es folle! Ça va libérer un paquet de déchets radioactifs et la ville sera invivable pendant des années! Ça va tuer des centaines de milliers d’innocents!

\- Tu t’inquiètes vraiment pour des gens que tu ne connais pas qui ne font même pas partie de ta famille? Sauf si tu... penses à quelqu’un en particulier..., dit-elle, l’air narquois.

Ben se retourna d’un coup. L’expression sur son visage fit rire Kira aux éclats. Un rire affreux qui lui donna des frissons. 

\- Oh oui... Ça va pas lui faire du bien, à ta jolie inspectrice, de se prendre des déchets radioactifs dans la gueule... Ouh...

Elle serra les dents, se délectant de la peur dans les yeux de Ben. 

\- C’est dommage, tu sais, poursuivit Kira. Tu aurais pu la sauver. Tu n’avais qu’à l’initier à l’Ordre! La séduire! La baiser un bon coup pour qu’elle ne puisse plus se passer de toi et te suive! Elle t’aurait rejoi...

Elle n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Rouge de colère, Ben se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre la cloison de métal.

\- Ne t’avise plus jamais de parler d’elle comme ça! grinça Ben entre ses dents.

Kira fut surprise une seconde, puis se mît à ricaner.

\- Ouah... Elle t’a vraiment tapé dans l’œil, on dirait... Pauvre Kylo... Une flic, en plus! Le gars a le béguin pour l’ennemi! Quelle ironie! 

Il la plaqua de nouveau, plus violemment cette fois, mais ça ne la faisait que rire encore plus. 

\- Elle t’a trahi, Kylo. Tu n’es rien pour elle. Elle t’a livré sans hésiter! Seul son devoir compte. Et toi, tu continues à...

\- La ferme! 

Troisième plaquage contre le mur. Il la maintenait par les épaules, menaçant de déchirer sa toge de soie. Elle était toujours nue dessous. 

\- Grr... J’aime quand tu es brutal, sourit-elle. Je peux sentir ta colère... Ta haine... Ta rage... C’est excitant, non? Avoue que toi aussi, tu aimerais me prendre contre le mur. Tu n’auras qu’à fermer les yeux et penser très fort à ta gentille petite Rey! 

À l’évocation de ce nom, Ben resserra sa poigne. Kira se crispa à cause de la douleur, puis approcha sa tête et vint lui lécher les lèvres. Ben grimaça. Il la haïssait plus que tout. 

\- Allez, prends-moi, beau gosse. Je crois que t’as besoin de baiser un bon coup, tendu comme tu es... Arrache donc ma toge. Ça doit te démanger.

\- Je vais plutôt t’arracher le gorge, cracha-t-il. Voilà ce qui me démange! 

Kira feignit une petite moue triste.

\- Vraiment? Ce serait drôle de te voir essayer. Tu tentes de jouer les méchants, mais tu oublies quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, elle glissa rapidement ses bras devant son buste et écarta violemment ceux de Ben, tout en lui donnant un coup de genoux là où il aurait le plus mal. Ben grimaça de douleur et s’écroula par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Kira le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

\- C’est que tu n’es qu’un enfant, lâcha-t-elle fermement. Un gros bébé à sa maman. Moi, en revanche, je sais parfaitement me battre pour obtenir ce que je veux. Comme ton inspectrice. Alors, si tu es incapable d’accomplir ta belle mort, peut-être que tu ne le veux pas vraiment. Dans ce cas, tu n’as plus rien à faire ici. Réfléchis-y, Kylo. Juste un conseil. Tu sais ce qui t’arrivera si tu trahis l’Ordre. Et tu as d’ailleurs déjà essayé... En vain.

Elle s’éloigna ensuite, laissant Ben seul, les mains sur son entrejambe douloureux, tremblant. Combien de temps encore allaient-ils le torturer comme ça? Pourquoi ne le tuaient-ils pas tout de suite, puisqu’il était un traître?

7 novembre, 19h58

La vue du Canada apaisait un peu Rey. Elle s’était assise sur le rebord du mur, les jambes dans le vide, contemplant la rivière du Détroit. Cet endroit lui permettait toujours de réfléchir. Elle jouait avec son insigne, son arme de service, son écharpe. Peut-être que Holdo avait raison. Peut-être qu’elle devait simplement lâcher prise. Passer à autre chose. Mais elle n’y parvenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. En choisissant cette profession, elle s’était jurée de sauver les gens. De les protéger coûte que coûte. Tout au fond d’elle, elle savait que Ben avait besoin d’aide. Ce n’était pas sa faute s’il s’était fait emprisonné dans une secte. Et il ne s’y plaisait pas, vu l’état dans lequel elle l’avait trouvé l’autre fois. Et puis, il avait peint le symbole pour appeler au secours, pour les guider vers eux. S’il y avait une once de justice dans ce bas monde, elle devait le retrouver et le sortir de là.

Rey se figea. L’autre fois. C’était ici, sur les quais, qu’elle l’avait trouvé complètement saoul. Il se rendait dans la direction opposé du vieux cargo, mais d’où venait-il au juste? La jeune femme fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il lui avait parlé de… d’une Kira, mais ça ne l’avançait pas. De serpent, aussi. De vipère? La secte ne se réunissait sans doute pas dans un vivarium. Mais Ben avait parlé d’une fosse. Une fosse qui serait tout près d’ici. Une fosse aux serpents? Aucune ne pouvait se trouver dans les environs. Il n’y avait que le quai, de l’eau et le vieux cargo. Rey réfléchit. La fosse aux serpents était sans doute une métaphore, comme le fait d’appeler une femme une vipère. L’expression signifiait un endroit où on enfermait les fous. La jeune femme avait lu ça dans un livre volé à la bibliothèque quand elle était petite. Au Moyen-Âge, on croyait que si l’on jetait des fous dans une véritable fosse emplie de serpents, ils auraient si peur qu’ils retrouveraient la raison.

L’esprit de Rey divaguait. Ça ne rimait à rien. Mais les adeptes de cette secte devaient tout de même pour la plupart être sacrément tarés, surtout ce Suprême Leader qui voulait imposer sa « suprématie » tout en restant dans l’ombre, comme l’avait dit le père de Finn. Rey fronça les sourcils. Le mot la faisait tiquer. Suprématie. Elle prit son téléphone et nota le mot sur l’écran. Ben avait dit que la fosse était tout près. Rey était montée jusqu’en haut de son immeuble en ruines habituel et n’avait vu personne. Tout près. Ben venait de la direction du vieux cargo. Il répétait qu’il avait le mal de mer, comme lorsqu’on est sur un bateau. Il disait que ça tanguait, comme sur un bateau. Ben était-il sur un bateau? Le vieux cargo. Sur son flanc, il semblait manquer quatre lettres à l’inscription de son nom. Le « _SU…R………CY_ ». Rey écrivit également ses lettres sous le précédent mot. Si elle rajoutait un P… Un E… Un M… Un A… Ça donnait… « _Supremacy_ ».

L’inspectrice se raidit, retenant son souffle. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir trouvé. C’était sans doute une coïncidence, et pourtant, qui sait? Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, le Premier Ordre pouvait très bien se cacher dans un bateau abandonné. Elle se trompait sûrement, mais au cas où, elle devait vérifier. Elle se leva et descendit l’escalier de secours jusqu’à sauter à pieds joints sur le quai. Elle tourna la tête vers le vieux cargo, toujours amarré un peu plus loin. Que faire si ces malades se trouvaient réellement là? Elle n’allait tout de même pas se la jouer « Dameron » et foncer tête baissée dans le danger!

Rey réfléchit. Elle avait son arme. Elle pouvait se faufiler. Mais si elle se faisait choper, elle serait cuite et personne ne viendrait à son secours. Ils détestaient sans doute tous les flics, au Premier Ordre. L’inspectrice se dit qu’elle pourrait appeler Kaydel ou Holdo, mais est-ce qu’elles la croiraient? « Une forte conviction n’est pas une preuve » et gna gna gna. Finn! Rey pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Elle l’appela. Pas de réponse. Elle attendit une minute et recommença. Toujours aucune réponse. Messagerie. Tant pis, elle devait au moins dire où elle était.

\- Salut, Panaka! C’est Smith. Écoute, je… On m’a retiré l’affaire Solo, mais je… Je crois que j’ai trouvé la planque du Premier Ordre. Je suis désolée de te reparler de ça en ce moment, mais Finn, c’est important. Comme tu l’as sans doute appris, Ben Solo s’est volatilisé dans les airs, probablement récupéré par sa secte. Il faut le retrouver au plus vite! Il a trahi l’Ordre en nous indiquant leur symbole, j’en suis persuadée! S’ils sont au courant, qui sait ce qu’ils vont faire de lui… Je… On a besoin de lui vivant pour résoudre cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Et puis, si cette secte est aussi atroce que ton père dit… Nous devons y mettre fin! Écoute, j’ai l’intuition qu’ils se cachent tous au vieux port, dans un cargo rouillé appelé le « _Supremacy_ ». Tu sais, comme leur leader, là… Je t’envoie les coordonnées par texto. Je me trompe sûrement, mais je dois vérifier au cas où, alors si tu pouvais m’envoyer du renfort… Enfin, je vais tenter quelque chose, mais si jamais je disparais, tu sauras où chercher. Sinon, je tiens à te dire merci pour tout, Finn. Tu es le meilleur ami que j’ai jamais eu. Au revoir.

Rey poussa un profond soupir en raccrochant. À quoi pensait-elle? Personne ne pourrait comprendre cette détermination qu’elle avait à sauver Ben Solo. Et comment pouvait-on ramener du renfort sur de simples spéculations? Même si Finn voulait l’aider, comment parviendrait-il à convaincre les autres? Elle envoya son texto, expliquant par où on pouvait facilement circuler pour atteindre le port. Elle essaya également d’appeler Rose. Son cœur battait fort. Personne ne répondait. Rose devait encore travailler. Rey n’avait vraiment pas de chance. Et maintenant? Devait-elle appeler Poe? Il ne répondait jamais quand on l’appelait et ce serait beaucoup trop ironique compte tenu de ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire. Tant pis. Elle était totalement inconsciente, mais elle devait essayer. Pour Han Solo. Pour l’espoir. Pour la justice. Et pour Ben.

Surtout pour Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J"aime particulièrement ce chapitre et le passage sur le Supremacy! Rey est aussi imprudente que dans TLJ x) Mais il faut secourir ce pauvre petit Ben!!! Oh et pour le dark smut, encore une fois, imaginez-vous la tête d'Andy Serkis pour Snoke... Je crois que ça passera mieux plutôt que de s'imaginer un Gollum gigantesque pratiquer le sexe sauvage :3
> 
> Notes: Quand je parle de Jannah (Tézède selon son matricule dans le canon), je dis qu’elle a suivi sa copine Jayelle. C’est une des ex-Stormtroopers de sa bande sur laquelle TROS ne s’est pas attardé (JL-3621... J L... Jay Elle... Je trouve ça cool, dommage qu’ils n’exploitent rien!)


	11. LA FOSSE AUX SERPENTS

7 novembre, 20h07

Le _Supremacy_ se dressait devant Rey tel un vaisseau fantôme. Où était donc l’entrée? Il y avait des grues rouillées, qui devaient transporter de lourdes caisses pour les mettre sur le pont du bateau lorsqu’il était actif. Peut-être Rey pouvait-elle essayer d’y monter, mais ce serait dangereux. En longeant la coque, serrant son revolver dans son dos, elle finit par remarquer des caisses entassées vers la poupe. Intriguée, elle s’y rendit. L’inspectrice ne savait pas si elle avait envie d’avoir raison ou non. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Faisant le maximum afin de contrôler sa respiration, elle parvint jusqu’aux caisses. Et elle comprit alors leur mystérieuse disposition. Elles dissimulaient une ouverture dans la coque, comme la porte d’un garage, mais en bien plus large. L’intérieur était noir. Rey prit son téléphone, puis une photo de l’entrée et activa la lampe de poche. Elle ne vit pas grand-chose. Se glissant entre les caisses et la coque, elle enjamba le rebord du quai et pénétra dans la pénombre du bateau. Ignorant l’angoisse qui s’emparait peu à peu d’elle, Rey balaya les environs du regard. Ainsi, elle remarqua deux véhicules garés au loin. Un van blanc, comme ceux de la police, et un camion portant l’effigie d’une centrale nucléaire du Michigan.

La jeune femme ravala sa salive. Elle avait donc trouvé? Le van blanc était sans aucun doute celui qui avait permis l’évasion de Ben Solo. Sur la cloison en face d’elle pendait une bannière rouge. Dessus, un cercle noir parsemé de pics pointant vers le centre, le tout dans un hexagone. Rey retint son souffle. Le symbole du Premier Ordre. Plus aucun doute à avoir. Elle était dans la gueule du loup. Et le camion… Était-ce celui dont on parlait à la télévision? Rempli de radium? Qu’est-ce que le Premier Ordre allait faire avec du radium?

Un frisson vint parcourir l’échine de la jeune femme. Ce groupe paraissait bien plus dangereux désormais. Il lui suffisait de prendre en photo le tout et de montrer ces preuves à Holdo et Kaydel. Cette fois, elles seront bien obligées de la croire. C’était une preuve. Mais Rey ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Si la police organisait une descente, il y aurait forcément des blessés dans la foulée. Ben. Et peut-être aussi Jannah, la fille de Lando Calrissian, si elle avait bel et bien rejoint cette secte. Ce n’était qu’une gamine. Combien d’autres gamins se trouvaient ici?

Rey ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était parvenue ici, mais elle ne pouvait rien seule. Elle envoya donc à Finn la photo de l’entrée, du camion de la centrale nucléaire, du van de police et de la bannière du Premier Ordre, lui racontant tout ce que cela signifiait. Puis, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle appela Kaydel. Elle devait lui dire qu’elle savait où se trouvait probablement Ben Solo. Il se cachait forcément ici depuis hier. Kaydel ne répondit pas. Rey lui laissa un message et lui envoya les mêmes indications qu’à Finn, précisant qu’elle était seule et avait besoin de renforts.

Et soudain, elle ne parvint plus à obtenir le moindre réseau. Elle ne pouvait plus joindre personne. Et maintenant, quoi? Holdo lui interdirait sûrement de tenter quoi que ce soit seule. Mais elle n’était pas comme Poe. Elle n’avait pas la responsabilité d’un groupe d’officiers. Elle n’était même pas en service! Et elle avait peur pour Ben. Si elle parvenait à le trouver, lui et peut-être aussi la vidéo de la mort de Han, ce serait déjà ça.

Apercevant un escalier de métal humide conduisant à une porte en hauteur, la jeune femme décida d’explorer l’épave encore un peu. Seulement en surface. Enfin, elle essayait de se convaincre, mais au fond, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Tiraillée entre la curiosité et le besoin de retrouver Ben sain et sauf et la prudence ainsi que le simple bon sens. Rey tourna la manivelle de la lourde porte qui poussa une longue plainte aigüe. Une lumière jaune vint la frapper en pleine figure lorsque le battant s’ouvrit. De la lumière. Il y avait donc bien du monde à l’intérieur.

Lorsque Rey mit un pied dans le couloir, le battant se referma violemment derrière elle. Son cœur s’arrêta. Elle tourna lentement la tête pour remarquer qu’il n’y avait pas de manivelle de ce côté. Elle était coincée. Ravalant un juron, sortant son revolver, elle vint longer le mur. Elle devait trouver une autre sortie, tout en évitant de se faire repérer. Rey sursautait au moindre bruit. Le cargo grinçait, comme une longue plainte. Elle aperçut soudain quelques silhouettes au loin, dans un couloir en perpendiculaire au sien. Ils ne la virent pas. Ils portaient des toges blanches ou rouges.

L’inspectrice crispa les mâchoires et tourna la tête vers une porte entrouverte menant à une cabine. Des toges, il y en avait plein ici, pendues sur une corde à linge. Pénétrant dans la cabine, elle en saisit une. Blanche. Y’avait-il un code couleur? Ce fut une possibilité à laquelle Rey songea. Comme aux possibilités des choses qui pourraient lui arriver si elle se faisait prendre. Tant pis. Elle avait déjà fait de l’infiltration. Elle devrait s’en sortir.

La toge qu’elle avait enfilée possédait une capuche. Elle s’en servit pour se couvrir la tête, songeant qu’elle avait l’air d’un parfait petit chaperon blanc prête à se faire dévorer par le Grand Méchant Loup. Rey était courageuse et plus déterminée que jamais. Elle obtiendrait ce qu’elle était venue chercher. Des réponses, des preuves et Ben Solo vivant. Du moins, elle l’espérait. L’espoir était bien tout ce qu’il lui restait. Pour le reste, elle se répétait que c’était de la folie, du suicide et de l’inconscience à l’état pur.

Elle ne savait même pas où aller. Retrouver le groupe? Le suivre? Elle marchait lentement, la tête basse, cachant son visage le plus possible au cas où elle croiserait quelqu’un. Et si Ben lui en voulait de l’avoir dénoncé pour l’autre fois? S’il la reconnaissait, peut-être la livrerait-il aux autres. Ça aussi, c’était possible. Elle pouvait croire en lui autant qu’elle le voulait, mais avec la pression d’une secte… On l’avait bien incité à tuer son propre père, après tout.

\- Hé! Tu viens? Le discours de Hux va commencer!

Rey sursauta et s’arrêta net. Une jeune femme à la peau charbon et à la tignasse crépue, vêtue d’une toge blanche, venait de tourner le coin du mur devant elle. Elle devait avoir environ 17 ans. L’inspectrice avait l’impression de l’avoir déjà vue quelque part. Sur une photo près de l’avion fétiche de Han Solo. Jannah! C’était elle. Celle dont Calrissian parlait.

\- Tu es…

\- Tézède, sourit-elle. Et toi? Désolée, je ne m’en souviens plus… Je ne me rappelle pas t’avoir déjà vue sur le _Supremacy_ … Tu es nouvelle ici?

Évidemment, elle était même une flic sous couverture! Voilà ce que Rey songea. Jannah avait donc décidé de changer de nom. Son « vrai nom », comme avait dit le père de Finn. L’inspectrice tenta de réfléchir rapidement à ce qu’elle pourrait répondre, mais une voix grave et familière lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied.

\- Rey?

7 novembre, 20h35

Le cœur de Ben manqua un battement. C’était bien elle. Rey. L’inspectrice Smith. La jolie fille avec laquelle il a passé un très bon moment, un des premiers depuis longtemps, à simplement discuter dans un café. Celle qui avait été la seule à s’occuper de lui lorsqu’il s’était saoulé sur le port. Qui l’avait trouvé, ramené, dégrisé. Qui avait veillé sur lui, même si elle l’avait trahie. Cette surprenante demoiselle, une flic pas comme les autres, croyant fortement en ses convictions d’espoir et de justice. Camouflée sous une toge blanche du Premier Ordre.

Que faisait-elle là? La police les avait retrouvés? Est-ce qu’une rafle allait avoir lieu? Non, Kira veillait à ce que ça n’arrive pas. Elle les aurait avertis. Comment Rey s’était donc retrouvée ici? Elle n’avait sûrement pas rejoint l’Ordre. Elle portait la bonne tenue, la blanche des nouvelles recrues, mais de toute évidence, c’était pour passer inaperçue. En le voyant, Tézède se décomposa, lui esquissa un petit sourire triste et partit vers la cale pour le discours de Hux. Elle n’avait pas le droit de parler à celui portant la tunique noire. Celui qui avait échoué sa belle mort. C’était comme une forme d’isolement. Pour le punir. Il devenait une paria.

\- Ben, souffla Rey.

Ce dernier n’était pas sûr, mais il croyait lire un mélange de peur et de soulagement dans ses yeux. Et peut-être aussi un sourire imperceptible sur ses lèvres. Soudain, il lut de l’inquiétude et un peu d’horreur aussi dans son regard. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Votre visage… Qui vous a…

Jetant un coup d’œil furtif aux alentours, craignant l’arrivée d’autres membres, il chuchota :

\- Ici, on m’appelle Kylo.

\- Mais vous…

\- Non. Tutoie-moi. Tout le monde se tutoie ici.

Rey hocha la tête. Cela fit penser à Ben qu’il n’avait jamais eu le droit de tutoyer Snoke. C’était réservé à ceux qui avait accompli leur sacrifice ultime, prouvant leur amour pour l’Ordre et le Suprême Leader.

\- Ben, je sais que tu es innocent, dit alors Rey, ignorant sa première remarque. Enfin, j’en suis persuadée.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre? soupira-t-il. Peut-être que j’ai vraiment tué mon père. Peut-être que je suis un monstre. Qu’est-ce que tu en sais, au fond?

La jeune femme ravala sa salive. Ben commençait à stresser, vérifiant qu’ils étaient seuls au moindre bruit. Si on les surprenait, ils étaient tous les deux perdus.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne mentais jamais…

\- C’est vrai.

\- Mais tu te mens constamment à toi-même. Tu n’es pas un monstre. Pas pour moi.

Ben fronça les sourcils. Sa détermination lui fit quelque chose. Elle était têtue. Ça lui rappelait sa mère. Mais en réfléchissant, il comprit que Rey était probablement seule. Il lui avait sans doute indiqué où se trouvait le _Supremacy_ lorsqu’il était saoul, mais qui aurait pu la croire? Il se rappelait les propos de Kira. Le jeune homme poussa un autre soupir.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici…

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Mais je suis coincée. Et j’espérais te retrouver. Ben, la vidéo dont tu m’as parlé… Si on met la main dessus, on pourra sûrement prouver ton innocence. Je t’aiderai! Et je…

Ben secoua la tête.

\- Ne sois pas aussi naïve, Rey. C’est moi qui suis coincé ici. Quand bien même je n’aurais pas tué mon père, ça reste une tentative de meurtre et c’est puni par la loi. Et ce n’est même pas juste une affaire de meurtre. Tu m’as dit que tu te doutais qu’il y avait plus derrière ça. Et devine quoi? C’est bien plus gros que tu ne peux l’imaginer! Alors, je ne peux pas m’en sortir, Rey. Il n’y a plus aucun espoir pour moi.

\- Il y a toujours de l’espoir, Ben…

\- Va-t’en. Le discours va commencer et s’ils te trouvent, tu es _morte_ , tu comprends? Personne ne viendra te sauver. On t’a retiré l’affaire.

Le visage de l’inspectrice se décomposa.

\- Comment tu sais ça?

Pour toute réponse, il tourna les talons et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la cale, espérant qu’elle ne le suivrait pas. Tous les membres du Premier Ordre s’étaient réunis là. Restant celui qui avait provoqué la démission de Luke Skywalker malgré l’échec de son sacrifice, Ben se devait de prendre place sur l’estrade dressée entre Phasma et Kira. De toute façon, il se ferait bâcher dans les rangs. Il n’était pas tranquille, imaginant Rey encore dans le cargo. Pourvu qu’elle parvienne à s’échapper.

Ici, la peur était de mise pour contrôler les membres. Peur de décevoir le Suprême Leader, peur de commettre une faute grave envers la communauté et des conséquences… et peur des forces de l’ordre, les ennemis. Si un intrus se faufilait jusque-là, on assumerait aussitôt par crainte qu’il s’agirait d’un policier sous couverture les ayant retrouvés. Si on découvrait Rey, personne ne penserait une seule seconde à la possibilité qu’elle soit une simple jeune femme perdue qui voulait juste, par hasard, faire de l’urbex dans une vieille épave rouillée. Et vu ce que lui avait subi pour avoir échoué aux yeux de l’Ordre, que dire ce qu’ils feront d’une policière quand ils l’auront trouvée…

Son sang se glaça, refusant même de l’imaginer. Que faire? À qui pouvait-il bien se confier? Tout le monde le méprisait ici et si on apprenait qu’une flic était à bord à cause de lui, il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux à tous les deux. De plus, Jannah, Tézède, avait vu Rey. Est-ce qu’elle se doutait de quelque chose? Sa « cousine de cœur » était assez naïve. Elle avait rejoint l’Ordre uniquement par amour pour sa petite amie Jayelle. Elle serait capable de croire que Rey était réellement des leurs. Très honnêtement, Ben aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler, à elle. C’était la seule personne ici à laquelle il se trouvait vraiment attaché, puisqu’elle faisait partie de sa famille d’avant.

Lorsqu’elle était arrivée, elle était toute contente de retrouver son « cousin ». Elle roucoulait avec Jayelle et pestait contre ses parents, bien heureuse qu’ils soient loin d’elle, insouciante du fait qu’elle allait probablement devoir les tuer sous peu. Elle s’était fait faire la même cicatrice que Jayelle comme deux copines se feraient un tatouage ou un piercing assorti. En y repensant, Ben n’avait pas partagé son enthousiasme à l’époque. Il avait été bouleversé. Lui n’avait pas le choix, mais elle… Seigneur, il ne savait même pas si Snoke l’avait déjà touchée… Cette idée lui fendait le cœur et lui donnait la nausée.

Revenant à son problème initial, Ben réfléchit un instant. Si Rey n’était plus sur l’affaire et que personne d’autre n’avait pu trouver leurs traces grâce à Kira, que faisait-elle ici? Pourquoi se jeter comme ça dans le danger? Pour lui? Croyait-elle réellement pouvoir le sauver? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ferait-elle ça? Pourquoi semblait-elle croire qu’il méritait d’être sauvé? Elle l’avait d’abord touché, puis trahi, puis touché à nouveau. « _Tu n’es pas un monstre. Pas pour moi_ ». Elle chamboulait toutes ses convictions. Mais de toute façon, que pouvait-elle bien faire toute seule? Elle devait partir au plus vite. Si Kira apprenait qu’elle était là…

Il se tourna vers cette dernière. Elle souriait, regardant Hux se placer les mains dans le dos devant l’assemblée. La diablesse tenait en main un couteau de cérémonie. Artistique, effilé, doré. Il avait tracé de nombreuses cicatrices, dont celle qui serpentait sur son visage. Aucun rituel de ce genre n’était prévu ce soir, mais Kira adorait avoir ce couteau sur elle, sadique comme elle était. Elle qui l’avait défiguré à vie sous le regard de Snoke. Elle s’était appliquée pour dépasser de son visage et s’aventurer jusque dans son cou pour terminer en crochet sous ses clavicules. Ben serra les dents, se rappelant la douleur. Au moins, on ne l’avait pas brûlé comme pour certains plus audacieux. Le discours commença.

\- Mes frères, mes sœurs, cria Hux. Aujourd’hui, j’ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que l’ « erreur » de Kylo ne sera pas fatal pour notre Suprématie.

_Merveilleux_ , songea Ben. Voilà qu’on retournait le couteau dans la plaie. Il resta assez digne pour ne pas baisser la tête.

\- La police peut bien croire qu’elle peut faire régner l’ordre, se moqua le rouquin au sourire de Glasgow. Mais comme dirait notre Suprême Leader, nous ne sommes pas fous dans ce monde, contrairement à eux. Nous sommes les seuls borgnes dans un monde d’aveugles qui n’ont d’autre forme de communication que la violence. Ils se cachent sous de faux discours de justice. Chaque sacrifice, chaque belle mort, mort nécessaire pour chacun des membres de l’Ordre, demeure une affaire qu’ils n’ont jamais su résoudre. Le gouvernement et tous ceux qui le représentent n’en ont strictement rien à faire de leurs citoyens. Surtout de ceux qu’ils jugent « impurs ». Les âmes égarées que seul notre Suprême Leader est capable de sauver. Regardez donc. Seule la mort de Han Solo leur a importé.

Ben crispa les mâchoires en entendant ce nom.

\- Chers amis, bientôt, nous libérerons ce monde, à commencer par Détroit. Cette ville de traîtres qui l’ont laissée se réduire en cendres alors qu’elle était d’une puissance incomparable jadis. Mais notre suprématie sera capable de lui ramener sa splendeur d’autrefois grâce au projet Starkiller! Vous verrez bientôt de quoi il s’agit. Quoi qu’il en soit, ils comprendront trop tard que ceux dont ils se moquent sont bien plus puissants qu’ils ne l’ont jamais été! Alors, longue vie à la communauté! Longue vie au Premier Ordre! Er longue vie au Suprême Leader! hurla Hux en brandissant le poing.

Tous l’imitèrent en criant fièrement. Et la plupart se trouvait dans l’insouciance et l’ignorance totale de la vraie nature du projet Starkiller. Ben leva le bras, douloureusement à cause de ses ecchymoses, tentant de trouver Rey dans la foule. Était-elle encore là? Un cri dans la foule lui répondit :

\- FLIC!

7 novembre, 21h11

Rey était parvenue à se faufiler tout au fond de la cale, à la dernière rangée. Elle écoutait avec horreur le discours de cet homme aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que sa toge. Derrière lui se dressait l’étendard du Premier Ordre, noir sur rouge. Tous se tenait en rang bien droit. L’inspectrice les avait donc imités. Elle cherchait une sortie, mais avait atterri ici par mégarde, au beau milieu d’une imitation du troisième Reich! De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas abandonner Ben. Elle le voyait au loin, debout sur l’estrade. Le seul point noir dans ces flots blanc et rouge.

Elle avait aussi rapidement remarqué la fille à côté d’elle. Sa voisine se trouvait coiffée de deux tresses auburn, un peu échevelée, vêtue de la même toge blanche, affublée au bout de son sourcil droit d’une sorte de Y rouge. Si jeune… Elle ne devait pas avoir 20 ans! Rey éprouvait tant de peine, entourée de toutes ces âmes égarées qu’elle n’avait pas pu sauver. Que se passait-il ici? Quel était donc ce projet Starkiller? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le radium volé? La jeune femme retenait son souffle. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Rey, non?

L’inspectrice déguisée sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui l’avait interpellée. Tézède, Jannah, se trouvait aux côtés de sa voisine et lui tenait la main. La fille de Lando Calrissian, également affublée d’un Y au sourcil, le gauche, plissa les yeux, observant le visage de Rey.

\- Mais tu n’as pas de… de cicatrice?

La brunette voulut répondre, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Jannah ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés. Tout le monde autour d’elles brandit le poing en criant. Puis, ce fut au tour de la jeune Calrissian.

\- FLIC!

Tous les yeux se retournèrent vers elles. Ni une, ni deux, Rey poussa l’adepte aux tresses auburn près d’elle, comme pour faire croire aux autres que c’était d’elle dont Jannah parlait. L’agitation lui fit une diversion pour quitter l’endroit, prenant alors les jambes à son cou. Elle s’engagea dans un des couloirs, tourna à gauche, puis à droite. Où allait-elle? Le plus loin possible. Elle ne connaissait pas l’endroit. Rey marmonnait des jurons. Quelle idiote! À quoi avait-elle pensé en venant ici? Soudain, toutes les lumières des couloirs s’éteignirent. La jeune femme manqua de trébucher. Elle se rattrapa au mur, reprenant son souffle. Elle pourrait tenter de sortir son téléphone pour se repérer, mais ce serait une indication facile de sa position. Mieux valait-il marcher à tâtons dans le noir.

Ses yeux s’habituèrent peu à peu à l’obscurité. Elle commençait à distinguer les formes. Elle avança prudemment, longeant le mur, se tenant à la paroi humide. Le bateau grinçait. Rey tenta de respirer le plus silencieusement possible malgré ses halètements. Comment allait-elle sortir de là? Comment trouver une sortie? Au tournant d’un couloir, elle sentit deux bras l’attraper, une main se plaquant sur sa bouche pour l’empêcher de crier. Rey fut un instant pétrifiée de surprise, puis tenta de se débattre alors qu’on la maintenait fermement contre le mur. Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas, courant, au loin. Mais ils ne vinrent pas vers elle. La personne qui la retenait là la cachait de la vue des autres.

\- Chut… Reste calme. Tout va bien.

Même murmurée, Rey reconnut la voix. Elle se tourna et, ses yeux s’étant habitué à la pénombre, poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Connix…

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, seulement ornés d’une fine couronne blonde tressée. Avait-elle reçu ses indications? Et Finn? Est-ce qu’ils en avaient parlé? Est-ce qu’une rafle était prête à être effectuée?

\- Allez viens, Rey.

Kaydel la tira par le bras et l’incita à la suivre dans le couloir obscur. Une faible lueur verdâtre l’éclairait.

\- Tu es complètement folle, chuchota le lieutenant. Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de te jeter sans réfléchir dans un endroit pareil?

\- Il fallait que je trouve des réponses, souffla Rey, un peu honteuse de décevoir à nouveau Kaydel. Si tu savais tout ce que j’ai découvert… Ces gens sont complètement malades! Ils se blessent le visage pour leur leader, ils enrôlent des pauvres jeunes et ils ont même volé un camion rempli de radium et…

L’inspectrice fronça les sourcils. Plus elles avançaient, plus elle avait l’impression que Kaydel ne savait pas où elle allait. Par où était-elle entrée? Cherchait-elle à retrouver la sortie?

\- Est-ce qu’on est perdues?

\- Non, t’en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais.

Bien qu’haussant les épaules, Rey n’était pas très rassurée. Où est-ce que Kaydel les emmenait? Dehors? La jeune femme avait plutôt l’impression qu’elles s’enfonçaient encore plus profondément dans le cargo. Parviendraient-elles à échapper au Premier Ordre? Et Ben dans tout ça? Allait-on l’accuser pour la présence d’une policière ici? Allait-il mourir par sa faute? Une effroyable inquiétude, et soudain un doute s’emparèrent d’elle.

\- Tu es arrivée bien vite… Comment as-tu pu trouver le temps d’avoir mon message, de venir jusqu’ici, de t’y faufiler et de… Qu’est-ce que…

Rey et Kaydel se retrouvèrent devant une porte gigantesque. Mais ce n’était certainement pas la sortie. La blondinette réprima soudain un rire.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

\- Je dois dire que j’ai toujours admiré tes méthodes de travail. Tu sais, ta façon d’envisager toutes les possibilités lorsque tu enquêtes… Je me demandais seulement si… Enfin, est-ce que tu l’avais envisagée, celle-là?

Rey fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

\- Toi qui as tant appris sur le Premier Ordre, inspectrice… Tu ne t’es jamais demandé pourquoi j’avais une cicatrice de brûlure sur la pommette?

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. C’était à cause de son père violent, n’est-ce pas? Mais quel rapport? Les lumières s’allumèrent de nouveau. Après avoir cligné des paupières, éblouie, les yeux de Rey s’écarquillèrent d’horreur lorsque son amie se retourna vers elle, sortant un couteau doré de sa manche écarlate.

\- Kaydel…

Cette dernière rit. Un rire enroué. Cassé. Plusieurs membres du Premier Ordre arrivèrent alors et vinrent les encercler.

\- Non, Rey. Ici, on m’appelle par mon vrai nom. Kira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIN TIN TIIIIIIN!
> 
> Et là, j'entends la voix de Poe dans TROS: "JE LE SAVAIS!" et de Finn: "Non, tu savais pas." x)


	12. UNE BELLE MORT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GROS MORCEAU!!!

7 novembre, 20h14

Le message vocal de Rey fit une peur bleue à Finn. Qu’allait-elle donc faire? Avait-elle déniché la planque du Premier Ordre, de cette épouvantable secte responsable de la disparition de sa mère, le groupe qui avait voulu la forcer à le tuer lorsqu’il était bébé? Il semblerait bien. Il y avait le symbole de l’Ordre sur le drapeau, le van de police… et le camion d’un centrale nucléaire transportant du radium 226. Celui qui était porté disparu aux infos. Le jeune homme déglutit. Non, c’était impossible! Rey ne pouvait pas être sérieuse! Elle n’allait tout de même pas s’y jeter tête la première!

Elle avait toujours des idées originales, des méthodes peu communes dans sa façon de travailler qui donnaient d’ailleurs d’excellents résultats. Mais là, ça allait trop loin! Si le cargo abandonné dont elle parlait s’avérait être le quartier général du Premier ordre, elle courait un grave danger! Et Finn n’allait certainement pas la laisser affronter ça toute seule! Il allait aider Rey. Si elle avait des ennuis, il serait là. Et il n’irait pas seul!

7 novembre, 21h37

Kira.

Ben en avait parlé l’autre nuit sur le quai.

Kira était une vipère. Les vipères étaient des serpents. Les serpents mordaient. Il ne fallait donc pas faire confiance aux vipères.

Ben avait tenté de prévenir Rey. Mais il était trop tard. Elle était prisonnière dans la fosse.

Une poigne féroce attrapa Rey par derrière. Elle cria de douleur et se débattit comme un beau diable. Les silhouettes encapuchonnées, rouges et blanches, se jetèrent sur elle sous le regard diabolique de Kira alias Kaydel. Rey savait parfaitement se battre. Une vraie tigresse. Elle donna des coups de pieds, des coups de dents, parvint à dégager son bras, se fit de nouveau attraper, tenta de mettre la main sur son arme, toujours coincée dans son dos sous sa toge. Elle hurlait, se débattait encore et encore. Complètement enragée. Elle distribuait des coups, se maudissant lorsqu’elle frappait par mégarde les plus jeunes, mais ils étaient trop nombreux.

\- Attendez, sourit Kaydel en sortant des menottes, probablement les siennes. Je vais la conduire au Suprême Leader moi-même. On va bien s’amuser.

Les membres parvinrent à immobiliser Rey. Elle serrait les dents. Son arme était toujours hors de portée, mais elle demeurait là. Elle pourrait l’utiliser si besoin. Pour l’instant, personne ne l’avait remarquée. Elle essayait de se convaincre que c’était un avantage, même s’il était difficile de garder espoir. Le lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix, sa collègue et son modèle, faisait partie d’une secte. Du Premier Ordre. Elle les trahissait chaque jour. Et elle n’avait même pas pu le voir venir. Elle l’idéalisait. Elle l’aimait beaucoup. Rey se sentait profondément trahie. Et si stupide. Stupide d’avoir cru que Kaydel était un modèle à suivre et son amie. Stupide et honteuse de s’être fait bernée si facilement. Stupide et coupable de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Elle croisa son regard noisette dans lequel des flammes dansaient. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça?

Kaydel passa les cercles de métal autour des poignets de Rey. On allait certainement la torturer. La tuer. Donner le tout en spectacle. Tout le monde autour d’elle commençait à l’injurier. À lui cracher à la figure. À la traiter de tous les noms. « Sale flic! », entre autres. Ils la traitaient comme une paria, endoctrinés dans leur conviction qu’elle était le Mal absolu. Elle vit Jannah serrer la fille aux tresses auburn qu’elle avait poussée plus tôt dans ses bras, la fusillant du regard. La jugeant sans doute pour cette violence. Qu’est-ce que Rey pouvait faire? Elle avait prévenu Finn. Elle avait prévenu Kaydel… et ça s’était retourné contre elle. Comment s’en sortir? Elle était perdue. Où était Ben? Elle le chercha du regard. Le point noir parmi les couleurs. Elle ne le vit pas. Kaydel l’agrippa fermement par le bras et se plaça derrière elle avant de glisser sa lame dorée sur sa gorge.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille, ma belle, murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant la nuque. Si tu me résistes, je n’hésiterai pas à trancher ta jolie peau halée. Et ce serait dommage, parce que je suis sûre que le Suprême Leader va adorer te rencontrer. Il n’a pas fait face à un flic depuis Luke Skywalker.

Rey crispa les mâchoires, ravalant sa salive. Très bien, elle se laisserait faire jusque-là. Elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix. La voyant acquiescer sagement, Kaydel sourit.

\- Parfait, dit alors le rouquin à la toge rouge, celui qui avait fait le discours plus tôt. Amène-la sur l’estrade de la salle des machines, Kira, et fais venir le Suprême Leader. Nous allons l’exécuter en public. La mort d’une flic… Ce sera fort intéressant pour les jeunes recrues.

\- Non, rétorqua fermement « Kira ». Je vais la mener au Suprême Leader. En privé. Toi, Hux, ramène tous les autres dans leurs quartiers respectifs à la cale. Explique-leur seulement qui est cette intruse. Pour l’instant, c’est une affaire personnelle qui ne concerne que moi, cette poupée, Kylo et le Suprême Leader. Nous allons régler ça entre nous. Ensuite, nous la rapporterons sans doute devant les autres quand nous aurons fini de jouer avec.

Elle conclut ces mots en lui adressant un clin d’œil. Rey frémit, n’osant pas imaginer ce qu’ils allaient lui faire subir. Le dénommé Hux ne semblait pas apprécier que « Kira » discute ses ordres. Il possédait pour cicatrice un sourire de Glasgow, soit deux traits obliques sur ses joues maigres. Il grimaça et toisa l’inspectrice, l’air hautain.

\- Donc, c’est la flic qui s’est chargée de Kylo…

Il prononça ce nom avec dédain. Rey retenait son souffle. Kylo… N’était-ce pas comme ça que Ben se faisait appeler ici?

\- Fais-le venir, s’il te plaît. Et qu’on ne nous dérange pas. Si jamais vous entendez des cris de la cale, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça voudra juste dire que nous sommes en train de bien nous amuser…

\- Et si jamais il y en a d’autres? se méfia le rouquin. Elle n’a pas pu venir toute seule…

\- Tu la surestimes, ricana Kaydel. Je la connais bien mieux que toi, je te signale, et je veille à ce que ce genre de choses n’arrivent pas. Je te rappelle qu’on lui a retiré l’affaire. Ne t’en fais pas. Tout est sous contrôle. Mais si tu y tiens tant, effectue une fouille. Vois si nous avons un autre membre en trop parmi nos rangs, puisque tu n’as que ça à foutre…

Crispant les mâchoires, Hux acquiesça, ne semblant pas convaincu. Il ordonna à une dénommée Phasma, une grande femme aux courts cheveux blonds, de mener les toges blanches dans leurs quartiers. Elle s’exécuta. Le rouquin observait la manière dont la blonde tenait leur prisonnière avec sa lame.

\- Très bien, mais attention Kira. Ton trop-plein d’assurance et tes intérêts personnels risquent de te conduire à faire échouer notre mission. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de me confier le détonateur. Après tout, Starkiller est mon projet.

Rey sentit la main de Kaydel se crisper sur son bras, la serrant davantage, ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur. Un détonateur? Y avait-il une bombe en plus du radium ici?

\- Je suis celle à qui le Suprême Leader fait le plus confiance, grinça-telle entre ses dents, lui jetant un regard noir. Je suis celle à qui il a demandé de garder le détonateur. Je te laisserai appuyer sur le bouton quand le moment sera venu, puisqu’apparemment, ça t’excite. Mais pour l’instant, hors de mon chemin et fais ce que je t’ai demandé!

Le rouquin, la foudroyant du regard, finit tout de même par obéir et ordonna aux autres toges rouges de le suivre après avoir fait ouvrir les grandes portes de métal. Ainsi, les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans une immense cabine éclairée de rouge. Tout au fond, un homme d’un certain âge, peut-être dans la cinquantaine, effroyablement défiguré, se trouvait royalement assis sur un grand trône noir. Il portait une longue toge dorée. Sans aucun doute le fameux Suprême Leader. Le roi des malades. Ce fut ce que pensa Rey. Elle préférait le haïr plutôt que de le craindre. Ce serait plus facile. Elle resterait digne et le regarderait droit dans les yeux.

Le Suprême Leader, le sourire mauvais, fit un geste que Kaydel comprit aussitôt. Elle força Rey à tomber à genoux et attacha ses menottes à un anneau au sol, la lame toujours sur sa gorge pour qu’elle ne tente pas de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. Puis, elle lui arracha sa toge blanche, sa couverture, ébouriffant ses cheveux trempés de sueur au passage. Rey leva le pouce pour sentir la bosse de son arme sous ses vêtements. Avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à la sortir. Et ensuite? Ses mains se trouvaient toujours coincées dans son dos.

Rey entendit des pas accourir derrière elle. La jeune femme regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ben. Il la fixait, ahuri. Inquiet? Il ravala sa salive. Il lui avait dit de partir et elle était restée. Kaydel poussa la lourde porte de métal pour la refermer derrière lui. Ils n’étaient plus que tous les quatre dans la grande salle écarlate. Le Suprême Leader se leva, l’air mauvais. Rey déglutit. Est-ce que ce gros pervers, tel que Quarsh l’avait décrit, allait aussi abuser d’elle avant de la torturer et la tuer? L’inspectrice grimaça.

\- Bien… Comme c’est intéressant. Bienvenue sur le _Supremacy_ , jeune Rey.

Il connaissait son nom? Bien sûr, Kaydel avait dû lui parler. Elle avait reçu ses messages et averti tout l’Ordre de sa présence. Voilà aussi comment Ben savait qu’on lui avait retiré l’enquête.

\- Kaydel, souffla Rey. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?

Cette dernière fut prise d’un petit rire et le leader répondit :

\- Son nom est Kira, très chère. Allons, ce n’est donc pas évident? Elle travaille pour moi. Elle sert l’Ordre. Une taupe parmi les flics, ça peut toujours être utile. Surtout pour réparer les bêtises de certains…

Il appuya ce dernier mot en regardant Ben, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le jeune homme demeurait tête baissée, les mains dans le dos.

\- Les données, comprit Rey en fixant la blonde. Les données, c’était toi! C’est toi qui effaces tout pour ne pas qu’on retrouve votre trace… Et tu as porté le blâme sur Dameron…

\- Belle déduction, Rey! Ça t’a pris quoi, une minute de réflexion?

La brunette se mordit la joue. Kaydel, celle qu’elle admirait tant, révélait son vrai visage. Cela détruisait ses illusions. Rey était désormais habituée à ça depuis ses parents, mais ça n’en était pas moins douloureux.

\- C’est vrai, ce con de Poe fait un bien bon bouc émissaire, soupira « Kira ». J’ai dû malheureusement sacrifier mon chemisier en tirant cet imbécile par la manche pour qu’il ait l’air de m’avoir poussée, renversant mon café sur mon buste au passage. Comme une idiote, j’avais retiré mes gants lorsque je suis sortie de l’appartement. Il fallait bien une excuse pour que mes empreintes se retrouvent sur la poignée. Et étant donné la réputation de Dameron, la moindre bourde de sa part n’aurait étonnée personne.

C’était donc Kaydel qui avait été témoin de la mort de Han. C’était elle qui avait tout filmé. Et maintenant que Rey comprenait qu’il y avait une taupe dans le corps policier, la provenance du van que le Premier Ordre avait utilisé pour ramener Ben lui paraissait tout à fait limpide.

\- J’ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ralentir l’enquête, même si ça ne t’a pas empêchée d’en apprendre beaucoup trop. J’ai dû te sous-estimer.

\- Et tu n’as encore rien vu, grinça Rey entre ses dents, tentant de tenir tête.

Elle toucha son arme dans son dos, étirant le poignet pour réussir à l’attraper. Sa collègue ricana et vint s’accroupir devant elle, lui prenant le menton.

\- Quoi, chérie? Tu vas me faire croire que tu as appelé des renforts? C’est vers moi que tu t’es tournée, mais comme tu le vois, mauvaise pioche. Et si jamais les renforts arrivaient, nous aurions un bon moyen de pression.

Kaydel sortit alors une petite télécommande de sa ceinture.

\- Comme tu l’as peut-être remarqué, nous avons du radium à bord. Et figure-toi qu’il se trouve juste à côté d’un bon paquet d’explosifs. Tu vois, le bouton rouge? J’appuie là et boum! Plus de _Supremacy_. Et une ville pleine de déchets radioactifs qui feront de sacrés ravages sur la population. Tu saisis? T’as rien contre nous, trésor.

L’inspectrice déglutit. Une bombe sale? Était-ce ça, ce que leur « suprématie » prévoyait? Certaines sectes faisaient bien des suicides collectifs. Voudraient-ils donc emporter tout le monde autour d’eux? Le Suprême Leader vint se placer près de sa disciple. Cette dernière se releva et l’embrassa, sans quitter Rey des yeux. La brunette grimaça.

\- Donc… C’est lui, ton… « sucre d’orge »?

\- Mon Suprême Leader, répondit Kaydel en lui adressant un clin d’œil. Mais ouais, en gros, c’est ça.

Rey eut envie de vomir. Des images horripilantes lui venaient en tête. Comment une aussi jolie fille pouvait-elle aimer et donner son corps à un croûton pareil? Elle pensa soudain à Ben. À Jannah. À tous ceux qu’elle avait vus. Les paroles de Quarsh lui revinrent en tête. Ce monstre suprême avait abusé de tous ces gens. Ils lui obéissaient tous au doigt et à l’œil, complètement manipulés. Qu’était-il donc arrivé à cette pauvre Kaydel pour qu’elle vire complètement folle? Qui avait-elle tué pour sa « belle mort »?

\- Et c’est lui qui t’a fait cette… cicatrice au visage? Rose m’avait dit que c’était ton père qui t’avait brûlée avec sa cigarette…

\- Oh, ça…

Kaydel releva ses manches pour lui montrer le nombre incalculable de traces de brûlure par mégot sur ses bras. Rey agrandit les yeux, horrifiée.

\- Mon bâtard de père avait l’habitude d’éteindre ses cigarettes sur ma peau, grinça la jeune femme écarlate entre ses dents. Quand je lui ai dit qu’il m’avait brûlée, Rose a dû conclure que je parlais de ma cicatrice au visage, j’imagine.

Ces brûlures, l’inspectrice ne les avait jamais vues. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu’elle n’avait jamais vu les bras nus de Kaydel depuis qu’elle la connaissait. Le lieutenant portait toujours des manches longues, même l’été. Rey éprouva énormément de pitié pour la collègue qu’elle avait tant admiré durant tout ce temps. Mais serait-il seulement possible de la raisonner? C’était une idée plutôt insensée.

\- Tu sais, soupira alors la blondinette, ça me fait vraiment de la peine qu’on en arrive là. Je t’aimais bien, Rey. Tu étais rigolote avec tes méthodes particulières et ta détermination. Je voulais juste t’éloigner de cette enquête. C’était pour ton bien. Mais tu t’es entêtée et maintenant… Tu comprends que tu ne peux pas t’en sortir, n’est-ce pas?

Rassemblant son courage, Rey fusilla le Suprême Leader du regard, respirant profondément. Elle esquissa même un petit sourire de fierté.

\- Alors, finissons-en. Pourquoi attendre? Tuez-moi. Vous devriez filmer ça, puisqu'apparemment, c’est votre habitude. La mort d’une flic vaut le coup, non?

Elle se rappelait les propos de Hux. Le gourou sourit à son tour.

\- Certes, cette vidéo fera plaisir aux autres membres. Tu es peut-être une pauvre petite créature écervelée, mais tu veux rester digne. C’est bien.

La traîtresse se dirigea alors vers une table près du mur, sans doute pour prendre une mini caméra ou quelque chose du genre. Profitant de cette diversion, Rey sortit son arme de sa cachette et se laissa tomber sur le côté, pointant l’embout vers le Suprême Leader. Elle tira, mais le manqua de peu, car il esquiva le coup. Kaydel accourut et se rua sur elle pour la désarmer. Rey se débattit, mais finit par lâcher le revolver qui glissa jusqu’aux pieds de Ben. Ce dernier se pencha pour le ramasser.

\- Oh, et tu gardes encore une pointe d’espoir pour t’en sortir… Eh bien, c’est de la dynamite, ricana le Suprême Leader de sa voix grave. Ça me plaît beaucoup. Tu as bien fait de lui laisser son arme, je voulais voir de quoi elle était capable. Kira…

Cette dernière agrippa Rey par la racine des cheveux et la força à se redresser, face à la porte d’entrée et à Ben. Puis, elle menaça de nouveau sa gorge avec son couteau.

\- Bien essayé, mais juste un conseil pour la prochaine fois : ne t’attaque plus jamais au Suprême Leader devant moi, chuchota-t-elle en lui embrassant la tempe.

Rey se raidit. Ce dernier vint s’accroupir devant elle, demandant l’arme blanche à sa disciple.

\- Un si joli visage, sourit-il en faisant glisser la pointe de la lame sur les traits de la jeune femme, la faisant tressaillir. C’est donc toi qui nous as donné du fil à retordre et qui a réussi à arracher des informations de la bouche de Kylo avec tes beaux yeux. Peut-être que si on…

La lame siffla et vint entailler la pommette de Rey. Elle serra les dents, sentant des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Un filet de sang s’écoula le long de sa joue. Son visage brûlait. Derrière celui du Suprême Leader, elle crut voir Ben se crisper.

\- Un flic comme toi m’a complètement charcuté la figure autrefois, grinça le monstrueux personnage. Il semblerait logique que je te rende la pareille. On va commencer par les yeux, je n’aime pas la manière dont tu me regardes, petite effrontée. Ensuite, ma chère, je te tuerai de la manière la plus atroce et la plus cruelle qui soit…

\- Non, lâcha-t-elle fermement, serrant les dents lorsque la lame titilla le coin de ses paupières.

Une cruelle lueur apparut dans les yeux glacials de son tortionnaire. Il caressa alors abominablement sa joue ensanglantée du dos de la main.

\- Si.

\- Attendez.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ben, qui n’osa plus bouger. Ça lui avait échapper. Le Suprême Leader se releva, les sourcils froncés, fixant son disciple, qui baissa les yeux.

\- « Attendez »? Ne me dis pas que tu…

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire en coin.

\- Je vois… C’est donc cela. Kira avait raison. Tu éprouves… de la compassion… pour _elle_.

Ben resta concentré sur un point fixe au sol, ravalant sa salive. Rey remarqua son revolver trembler légèrement dans sa main. Le gourou l’observa de la tête aux pieds, passant son regard de lui à leur prisonnière. De la prisonnière à lui, son sourire s’élargissant.

\- J’irais même jusqu’à dire… que tu es amoureux d’elle. Du moins, ça ne saurait tarder.

Le cœur de Rey manqua un battement. Elle rougit et se mordit la joue. Ben ne bougeait toujours pas, mais le Suprême Leader semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Oui… Très intéressant… Je crois… Je crois que je te dois des excuses. Car, après tout, qui l’aurait cru? Ton père n’était pas la bonne personne à sacrifier, jeune Solo.

\- J’ai tué Han Solo, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, relevant la tête vers l’homme. Je l’ai fait sans hésiter!

Kaydel éclata de rire.

\- Connerie! gloussa-t-elle en plaçant une mini caméra sur le buste de sa toge. Répète ça, pour voir. Allons, Ky, je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais. Tu essayes peut-être de te convaincre, mais tu as hésité de chez hésité! J’ai bien cru qu’on allait y passer la nuit… Pourquoi crois-tu que je t’aie enfermé là-bas? Tu es trop faible, Kylo.

\- Regarde-toi! hurla alors le leader. Que tu l’aies tué ou non, sa mort t’a ravagé jusqu’à l’os! Elle t’a affaibli au lieu de te renforcer! Kira a parfaitement raison!

\- La vidéo montre bel et bien que c’est son père qui a tiré! poursuivit cette dernière. Ky faisait tellement pitié qu’il a préféré se suicider…

Le visage de Ben se tendit, se crispa. Il fixait « Kira » avec haine. Si ses sombres iris avaient pu cracher le feu, elle serait réduite en cendres à l’heure qu’il était.

\- Non, Kylo, soupira le quinquagénaire. Concentre donc ta colère sur ton véritable ennemi. Cette… compassion… Ces sentiments que tu éprouves sont ta faiblesse, tu comprends? Ce sont eux qui te retiennent. Il faut que tu les détruises une bonne fois pour toutes. Et là, tu seras enfin libéré de toute cette souffrance.

L’homme posa alors sa main sur la joue de Ben, le forçant à tourner sa tête vers lui. Il sourit, glissant son pouce sur la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme. Rey n’aimait pas sa manière de le toucher. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain, de possessif, d’écœurant dans ce simple geste. De pervers aussi. Il devait l’avoir battu, ce qui expliquait les plaies sur son visage. Que lui avait-il fait d’autre durant toutes ses années de servitude? Elle fut d’autant plus horrifiée lorsque le monstre vint baiser les lèvres du jeune homme. Seulement une fraction de secondes, symbole de sa soumission. Ben ne bougeait pas. Rey tirait sur ses menottes à s’en faire saigner les poignets, mais c’était inutile.

\- Bonne nouvelle, ma jolie. Ce n’est pas moi qui vous tuerai ce soir.

Ses yeux s’agrandirent d’horreur lorsque le Suprême Leader dirigea la main armée de son disciple pour braquer le propre revolver de l’inspectrice sur sa tête. Ben se laissa faire, telle une marionnette.

\- Cette fille sera ta vraie belle mort. Si tu veux retrouver ton honneur et ne plus être traité comme un paria au sein de l’Ordre, tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire, chuchota son maître à son oreille.

\- Je sais ce que je dois faire, répéta Ben d’une voix presque robotique.

Un frisson vint parcourir l’échine de la jeune femme. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir Ben agir tel un pantin. Le Suprême Leader avait raison. C’était bien la manière la plus atroce d’en finir avec elle. Ricanant, ce dernier repartit s’asseoir sur son trône pour se délecter du spectacle. Rey leva les yeux pour croiser ceux qu’elle avait vus si terrifiés autrefois. Terrifiés et tristes comme les siens désormais.

\- Ben…

Les ricanements du Suprême Leader qui se moquait d’elle résonnèrent. Son disciple ne bronchait pas, le revolver toujours braqué sur sa tête, le doigt sur la détente. « Kira » sourit, son couteau serré contre son ventre, filmant toute la scène. Rey sentait le regard cruel du marionnettiste dans son dos. Il avait une parfaite emprise sur Ben. Non! La jeune femme refusait de s’être trompée. Ben était fort et très intelligent. Il était capable de se retourner contre l’homme qui abusait de lui depuis au moins six ans.

Elle voulait y croire de toutes ses forces. Mais peut-être lui en voulait-il encore pour l’avoir fait arrêté dans son appartement, pour avoir profité de son état d’ivresse pour l’interroger et l’enregistrer sans son consentement. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance? Rey retenait son souffle, sans quitter Ben des yeux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle ferma très fort les paupières lorsqu’elle entendit le déclic. Puis, le coup retentit. 

Rey ouvrit les yeux. Elle n’était pas morte? Elle vit Ben, l’arme pointée devant lui, encore fumante, le regard empli de haine. Un peu sonnée, elle sursauta en entendant le cri d’horreur de Kaydel. Rey tourna la tête pour voir le Suprême Leader compresser son ventre ensanglanté avant de tomber de son trône, s’effondrant sur le sol. Raide mort. Kaydel, criant et pleurant de douleur, accourut vers lui.

\- Voilà ta belle mort, siffla Ben entre ses dents.

Puis, il jeta l’arme au sol, partit vite récupérer de petites clés sur la table et vint s’accroupir près de Rey pour la libérer des menottes. La jeune femme essayait de retrouver son souffle. Elle avait encore du mal à croire ce qu’il venait de se passer. Elle venait de frôler la mort de près et, l’espace d’un instant, songea que tout était fini.

\- TRAÎTRE!

L’effroyable hurlement de « Kira » ricocha sur toutes les parois de métal. Au moment où le déclic des menottes se fit, elle se rua sur Ben et lui planta son couteau dans le flanc.

\- Ben!

Ce dernier grimaça de douleur, tombant sur le côté. Son assaillante s’apprêtait à lui porter un coup fatal, mais Rey, libérée de ses chaînes, se jeta sur elle en poussant un grognement de rage. « Kira », lâchant son arme, percuta lourdement le sol et fit basculer Rey sur le côté, lui enserrant vigoureusement la taille. La brunette en eut le souffle coupé. Elle tenta de se débattre, gesticulant les jambes pour parvenir à s’extirper, à ramper. Jusqu’à Ben, jusqu’à son revolver ou jusqu’au couteau que Kaydel avait laissé tomber sous la surprise. En vain.

Rey frappa violemment son adversaire à la tête pour qu’elle la lâche. Cette dernière grimaça et vint lui mordre la hanche. L’inspectrice serra les dents. Kaydel était sans aucun doute bien meilleure qu’elle au combat. Rey lui asséna tout de même un coup de pied qui lui fit enfin lâcher prise un court instant. Elle tenta de marcher à quatre pattes jusqu’à son arme, mais le lieutenant lui sauta dessus pour la plaquer au sol. Rey grimaça, tendant la main pour attraper son revolver. Trop loin. Elle jeta un œil à Ben. Il grimaçait de douleur en compressant sa blessure de sa main désormais ensanglantée.

Et soudain, Kaydel la retourna, s’asseyant lourdement sur son ventre. Rey replia les genoux. Un bon coup de bassin était envisagé, mais les griffes de son assaillante se refermèrent brusquement sur sa gorge. La brunette étouffa un gémissement. Le visage de « Kira » se pencha sur elle, menaçant, puis souriant sadiquement. Son mascara avait coulé sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout ébouriffés. On aurait dit une folle. Ce qu’elle était réellement. Rey ouvrit la bouche, tentant désespérément de respirer. Comme pour l’en empêcher, Kaydel se pencha un peu plus pour refermer la sienne sur ses lèvres, tout en continuant de l’étrangler. Sans doute un de ses petits plaisirs malsains.

Redoublant d’effort, Rey se força de respirer profondément par le nez. Puis, elle leva les mains jusqu’à son cou pour agripper les doigts de son assaillante et les tirer vers l’arrière pour qu’ils lâchent prise. Kaydel tint bon malgré la douleur qui se manifesta lorsqu’elle lui mordit rageusement la lèvre inférieure, si bien que Rey eut le goût du sang. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à Ben. Il était costaud, mais bien mal en point. Blessé même avant le coup de couteau. Il avançait à quatre pattes vers le revolver avec difficulté. Il allait bientôt l’aider. Kaydel se crispa lorsqu’elle le vit s’en saisir.

\- L… Lâche-la, articula-t-il en braquant l’arme sur sa tête.

« Kira » ricana.

\- Et après, que feras-tu? Il y a une centaine de personnes dans ce bateau en ce moment. Comment crois-tu qu’ils traiteront un traître comme toi? Tu pourras toujours essayer de leur faire croire que c’est ta chérie qui a fait tout ça pour sauver ta peau… Personne ne s’étonnerait que tu sois incapable de tuer qui que ce soit après tout… Mais dans ce cas-là, tu devras quand même la voir mourir. Voyons si je serai capable de la tuer le temps que tu me loges une balle en pleine tête.

Sur ces mots, elle resserra son emprise, souriant de toutes ses dents. Rey lui grafignait les doigts, tentait de prendre appui sur ses pieds, de lui donner un bon coup de bassin pour la faire basculer, mais Kaydel connaissait cette technique d’autodéfense. Elle ne pourrait pas se faire prendre par surprise. Tremblant, Ben appuya sur la détente. Rien. Rey se souvint que, n’étant pas en service, elle avait oublié de recharger depuis qu’elle s’était déchaîné sur les cibles à l’entrainement de tirs. « Kira » éclata de rire et Ben se laissa s’écrouler sur le sol en grimaçant, découragé. Rey ravala sa salive. Elle avait cru un bref instant qu’ils pouvaient s’en sortir, mais Kaydel avait raison. Même s’ils parvenaient à la mettre hors d’état de nuire, ils ne pourraient pas échapper au reste du Premier Ordre par la suite.

\- Ça, c’est Ky tout craché, siffla « Kira » avant de se pencher près de l’oreille de Rey. Un lâche et un incapable. J’ai bien hâte de le terminer quand j’en aurais fini avec toi, chérie. Je te donne encore cinq bonnes minutes, peut-être plus, car je sais que tu es tenace. Après, tu vas t’évanouir et je continuerai comme ça jusqu’à ce que tu n’aies plus le moindre pouls. C’est long d’étrangler quelqu’un, contrairement à ce qu’on montre dans les films. La dernière fois que je l’ai fait, c’était avec cette vieille garce bigleuse qui a cru pouvoir trahir notre Suprême Leader et bon Dieu que ça m’a pris du temps! Mais plus c’est lent, plus c’est jouissif! Je ne m’en lasse jamais! Regarde, plutôt!

Elle vint enfoncer les ongles de ses pouces dans la trachée de sa victime pour appuyer son propos, s’assurant que Ben ne rate rien du spectacle. Rey cligna des yeux, s’horrifiant. La vieille garce bigleuse? Parlait-elle de la mère de Finn?

\- C’est quand même dommage de devoir tuer une beauté telle que toi, tout comme de devoir transformer ce bel étalon en poupée vaudou. J’aurais bien aimé le monter au moins une fois avant d’en arriver là, mais que veux-tu? Il est beaucoup trop coincé. En fait, quand j’y pense, tu t’es quand même jetée dans la gueule du loup dans l’espoir de le retrouver, Rey. Alors, j’imagine que tu as le même sentiment de regret que moi. C’est qu’il en a sous la ceinture… Je sais, j’ai touché. Ça aurait été intéressant de le baiser férocement devant toi, tiens…

Rey grimaça, tentant péniblement de retirer ses pouces. Le visage de la jeune femme commençait à virer au bleu. Ses poumons réclamaient de l’air. Sa vue se brouillait peu à peu et des larmes perlaient le coin de ses yeux. Pourquoi lui racontait-elle tout ça? Pour la provoquer? Kaydel détestait ne pas obtenir ce qu’elle voulait. Et apparemment, elle aurait voulu que Ben lui cède. Elle devait lui avoir fait maintes avances qu’il avait toutes repoussées.

\- Mais le… Sup… le Sup…

Les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de la gorge de Rey. Ils l’étouffaient encore plus. _Allez, Rey, fais un effort!_ « Kira » esquissa un sourire crispé.

\- Le Suprême Leader? J’ai pas besoin de t’expliquer comment je vois les choses. J’ai bien le droit de coucher avec qui je veux. Mais lui, c’est… c’était mon amour. J’étais sa favorite.

\- Connerie.

Ben toussota, crachant sur le sol. Kaydel tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Le jeune homme se redressa pitoyablement sur trois pattes, se tenant toujours le flanc. Il trouva la force de lever les yeux vers la blonde et d’esquisser un petit sourire en coin.

\- Orange était sa favorite. Il l’aimait plus que tout. Quand bien même tu lui serais restée fidèle et l’aurais aimé autant que possible, lui ne t’aurait jamais aimée autant qu’elle.

Le visage de Kaydel se crispa. Ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs. Elle fulminait de rage.

\- Tu n’étais même pas là à cette époque, cracha-t-elle. Comment pourrais-tu le savoir?

Ben fut alors pris d’un petit rire narquois.

\- Toi non plus! Mais pas besoin d’être là à cette époque pour le savoir… Et ceux qui y étaient… Pryde… C… Canady… Ils te diraient la même chose que moi. Et il me semble qu’étant donné ton accès à la police, S… Snoke t’avait demandé de la retrouver, non? Même après tout ce temps… Il n’a pas p… pu la tuer alors qu’elle lui avait été inf… infidèle avec un ennemi du P… Premier Ordre. Il a voulu lui donner une seconde chance. En aurait-il fait autant pour toi?

\- Je ne l’aurais jamais trahi!

Rey leva lentement les mains, prête à agripper le poignet de Kaydel et à le tordre pour qu’elle la lâche. Une autre technique pour se sortir d’une tentative de strangulation. Ben faisait diversion.

\- Sûrement… Tu lui étais totalement dévouée, poursuivit-il. En plus, tu as un passé similaire avec celui d’O… Orange. Tu faisais le tapin pour payer tes études en crimino… Battue par ton père qui a fini par te jeter à la rue sans le moindre sou. Snoke t’as sauvée, hein? Tu as tant tué pour lui, à commencer par ton père, justement. Apparemment, on a tous des… « _daddy issues_ » ici… Il t’a dit que tu étais importante, que tu lui serais très utile si tu jouais un double-jeu auprès des flics. Justement. Il se servait de toi. Tu n’étais rien pour lui…

\- La ferme!

Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de Kaydel.

\- Tu vois… Tu t’énerves parce que tu sais que j’ai raison… Et je crois même que tu… as toujours su à quel point Snoke aimait Orange. Tu essayais de lui… ressembler pour lui plaire. Voilà pourquoi tu te fais toujours des coiffures en tresse… et que tu portes toujours une couleur proche de l’orange, plus écarlate que les autres toges pour te distinguer… Et je parie que si tu forniquais autant avec lui, c’est parce que tu espérais tomber enceinte… et lui offrir le successeur qu’Orange n’a pas su lui donner. Tu serais devenue indispensable.

Le jeune homme, devant l’expression de « Kira », reprenait de l’assurance.

\- Et donc, grâce à ton lien avec la police, tu es parvenue à retrouver Orange… Comme Snoke t’avait… demandé de le faire, ta haine envers elle s’est accrue, car tu ne savais pas s’il voulait l’exécuter ou la reprendre à ses côtés. Tu n’as… pas voulu prendre de risque. Tu as découvert l’endroit où elle se cachait, mais tu ne l’as pas dit au Suprême Leader, prétendant que tu n’avais rien pu trouver, et tu es partie rencontrer ta rivale pour la tuer, je me trompe? N’essaie pas de me faire croire que ça n’est pas une preuve de ta jalousie envers elle. Tu as désobéi… Tu es une traîtresse, toi aussi!

\- Cette garce lui pourrissait l’esprit! s’égosilla-t-elle. Si je l’ai fait, c’est pour lui!

\- Non, sourit Ben, tu espérais que la faire disparaître te permettrait d’avoir Snoke rien que pour toi, mais tu sais très bien qu’il t’aurait tuée s’il avait appris ce que tu avais fait. Sinon, pourquoi le lui aurais-tu caché? D’ailleurs, toi qui as toujours voulu me posséder… Je présume que, vu ton acharnement, tu n’es également pas contente que je préfère Rey à toi, n’est-ce pas?

Cette fois, elle le regardait avec haine, le visage aussi rouge que sa toge, serrant les dents. Ses mains tremblaient autour de la gorge de Rey.

\- Je t’interdis… Je vais te réduire en miettes…

Ben haussa les épaules.

\- Très bien. Fais-le. Il ne reste pas grand-chose de moi de toute façon, dit-il en grimaçant de douleur, compressant de nouveau son flanc. Mais ça ne changera rien… Le Suprême Leader… est mort.

\- Ferme ta gueule!

\- Il est _mort_. Je l’ai tué. Et il ne reviendra pas. Plus… de chef. Ce vaisseau n’a plus de capitaine et il va sombrer de toute manière.

« Kira » baissa la tête sur le détonateur qui avait glissé de sa ceinture lors de l’attaque de Rey.

\- Alors, il emportera Détroit avec lui, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

L’inspectrice parvint à avaler quelques fines bouffées d’air. Les doigts de son assaillante se desserraient un peu. Kaydel songeait sans doute à se jeter sur le détonateur pour activer le bouton.

\- Et… Et les autres membres de l’Ordre? demanda Ben. Tu avais dit que la bombe ne nous atteindrait pas, que nous serions déjà loin le jour de l’accomplissement du projet Starkiller!

\- Les autres n’ont pas besoin de savoir. Moi, je n’ai plus rien à perdre. Aucun de nous ne gagnera, autant finir en beauté.

Rey plaça ses jambes, prenant appui sur ses pieds, prête à agir, attendant juste le bon moment.

\- Si tu veux… Je croyais juste que… que tu voudrais d’abord me tuer de tes propres mains. Comme Snoke a dit… Concentre ta colère sur ton véritable ennemi. J’ai tué celui que tu… « aimais », si on peut appeler ça de l’amour, articula-t-il en appuyant sur chaque mot. Je lui ai explosé les entrailles avec une balle… comme il a voulu me forcer de le faire avec mon père.

Emportée par la rage, « Kira » lâcha le cou de Rey pour tenter de sauter sur Ben. La brunette n’en demandait pas plus pour parvenir à se dégager. Elle tordit les poignets de Kaydel et la fit basculer sur le côté, se massant la gorge, reprenant quelques bribes d’air. Elle se leva d’un bond et son adversaire l’imita, lui assénant un violent coup de poing sur la tempe. Rey grimaça, mais en profita pour balancer sa jambe et frapper Kaydel en plein ventre. Elle se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, et par réflexe, la gifla en plein sur sa blessure.

Rey ne se laissa pas démonter. Attaque, contre-attaque. Tranche de l’avant-bras contre tranche de l’avant-bras pour parer les coups. Cris pour déstabiliser l’adversaire et se forcer à expirer. Grognements de colère. La brunette songea qu’elle allait être couverte d’ecchymoses. Elle était exténuée, éprouvait une douleur insoutenable au cou, le simple fait de crier la faisant souffrir, mais qu’importe tant qu’elle pouvait sauver le fils de Han Solo. Ben était mal en point et il fallait mettre « Kira » hors d’état de nuire au plus vite pour lui porter secours. Soudain, Kaydel se jeta sur son couteau et d’un coup sec, entailla l’épaule de Rey qui grimaça de douleur.

Avant que sa rivale ne songe à attraper le détonateur, l’inspectrice y donna un grand coup de pied pour qu’il glisse jusqu’à Ben, qui l’enfouit dans sa large ceinture. Puis, elle bloqua l’assaut que « Kira » voulait lui porter à la tête en lui agrippant les poignets, essayant d’éloigner la lame de son visage. Elle serrait les dents, enracinait ses pieds dans le sol pour tenir bon. La pointe effilée menaçait de lui crever l’œil. Elle inspira profondément et poussa de toutes ses forces, rejetant Kaydel par en arrière. Puis, elle lui asséna un coup de pied au poignet pour la faire lâcher son arme avant de venir la plaquer au sol en une prise maîtrisée.

\- Rey!

Elle se tourna vers Ben qui lui lança les menottes que Kaydel lui avait passées plus tôt. Rey les attrapa au vol et se hâta d’emprisonner les poignets de « Kira » avec. Cette dernière parvint cependant à se redresser sur les genoux et à lui donner un bon coup de tête qui la fit tomber par en arrière. Cette fois, ce fut son revolver que Ben lui envoya. Rey s’en saisit et se releva, dominant Kaydel de toute sa hauteur avant que cette dernière ne puisse se remettre debout, braquant l’arme sur elle. La blonde éclata de rire.

\- Tu me prends pour une cruche? Il n’est même pas chargé.

Pour toute réponse, Rey lui asséna un coup de crosse bien placé sur le crâne. La lieutenant déchue s’écroula, assommée. L’inspectrice expira, ayant l’impression d’enfin pouvoir souffler. Un hématome violacé s’était formé sur sa tempe. Du sang s’écoulait encore de l’entaille sur sa pommette et de sa bouche. Elle se massa le cou et le frotta avec son écharpe comme si cela pouvait atténuer la douleur sur sa peau. Puis, elle s’accroupit et arracha la mini caméra du buste de Kaydel. La vidéo qu’elle avait filmée lui serait sûrement utile. La jeune femme regarda tristement son ancienne amie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu en arriver là?

Laissant tomber son arme, Rey se tourna enfin vers Ben, un sourire de soulagement se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle courut vers lui en s’essuyant au passage le visage et la bouche du revers de la main, étalant probablement le sang. Une fois devant le grand blessé, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur les genoux, baissant les yeux sur sa plaie. Il retira la main en tremblant pour qu’elle puisse voir. Rey grimaça. Le coup de Kaydel n’avait pas l’air d’avoir touché d’organes vitaux, mais la blessure demeurait profonde. Et la sculpture particulière de la lame devait lui avoir arraché des bouts de chair en se retirant.

\- Ça va aller? murmura Rey d’une voix douce et inquiète, levant la main pour caresser tendrement la joue de Ben.

Il soupira profondément, esquissant un petit sourire triste.

\- Je… Je crois. Ça aurait pu être pire… Te voir mourir, ça, ça aurait été bien pire. Je… Je suis désolé…

\- Je suis là…

Ben hocha lentement la tête, sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Je sais, mais… c’est pas fini… On… On est foutus, hein?

Rey lui sourit et, pour toute réponse, referma l’espace qui séparait leurs visages en venant presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout cela fut sans doute poussé par l’émotion, l’adrénaline, la joie du fait qu’ils soient toujours vivants pour l’instant et également quelque chose d’encore plus fort. Ben frémit, d’abord un peu surpris, mais lui rendit très vite son baiser. Pendant un instant, il ne sembla plus ressentir la douleur brûlante qui envahissait son flanc. Il goûtait probablement le sang et la sueur sur les lèvres de Rey, mais ça n’avait pas le moins du monde l’air de le déranger.

Le cœur de la jeune femme battait très fort dans sa poitrine et elle sentit qu’il était de même pour Ben. Car pendant cet instant presque onirique, tout disparu autour d’eux. Ils étaient vivants tous les deux, ensemble, et ils en étaient très heureux. Car c’était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Après une dizaine de secondes, ou une éternité, elle éloigna enfin son visage du sien. Il gardait les yeux fermés, comme pour faire durer le rêve. Il ne devait pas en espérer autant, et pourtant… Quand il ouvrit enfin les paupières, son regard avait changé. Il ne paraissait plus effrayé. Ses iris brillaient, étincelaient de mille feux. Rey lui adressa un énième sourire rayonnant. Cependant, Ben finit par froncer les sourcils, un peu hébété et inquiet.

\- Mais… Est-ce que tu as le droit de faire ça?

Rey réprima un rire.

\- Je sais pas et je m’en fous.

\- Tu… Tu m’as juste embrassé parce que tu sais qu’on va mourir, soupira-t-il.

La jeune femme prit alors le visage de Ben en coupe, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Non, Ben. Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû, mais si je t’ai embrassé, c’est parce que je sais qu’on va vivre. Allez! On va s’en sortir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est au... *regarde ses notes* douzième chapitre qu'on a le premier bisou! YAY! :D Bon, ils feraient mieux de pas s'emballer, ils sont toujours dans la merde x) Comment vont-ils s'en sortir? D:


	13. COMME DES RATS PRIS AU PIÈGE

7 novembre, 22h00

\- Le fils de Leia Organa? J’en ai rien à battre! s’écria le commandant Cassian Andor dans son radio-émetteur. Mes hommes sont prêts à intervenir, suffit de donner l’ordre! Merde!

Finn se pinça les lèvres. Rien qu’un coup de fil et un transfert de photos à Holdo, plus le temps de convaincre son père, et voilà qu’il voyait pour la première fois le S.W.A.T., l’équipe d’intervention que le FBI avait envoyé. On ne plaisantait pas avec le nucléaire. Il se trouvait avec son capitaine et son coéquipier Poe sur un des toits des entrepôts du vieux quai, fixant le cargo rouillé nommé à la base « _Supremacy_ » selon Rey. Les hommes du S.W.A.T. étaient venus en fourgon, dispersés sur les lieux. Certains allaient bientôt arriver en hélicoptère.

\- Commandant, vous ne pouvez pas! Une intervention causera forcément des blessés et même des morts dans la débâcle! Il y a une inspectrice de police piégée dans ce bateau! C’est grâce à elle si nous avons pu retrouver tous les éléments manquants à notre affaire, qui est bien plus grave et importante que nous ne le croyions! Sur ce bateau, il y a également un individu primordial dans cette affaire! Il nous le faut vivant! C’est le neveu de l’ex-lieutenant Luke Skywalker et le fils du pilote de patrouille aérienne Han Solo et de Leia Organa, qui est à ce jour une femme d’affaires très influente! Elle a des relations dans les forces armées! Je peux vous assurer que s’il arrive quoi que ce soit à Ben Solo, vous aurez personnellement de ses nouvelles!

\- Capitaine, ils ont du radium à bord! rugit Andor, foudroyant Holdo du regard. Vous croyez qu’ils l’ont juste volé pour jouer au petit chimiste comme Marie Curie? Ce sont des terroristes qui effectuent apparemment des meurtres rituels depuis environ trente ans! Alors, ils nous prévoient à coup sûr une bombe sale ou un truc du genre! Ils peuvent faire irradier la ville d’un moment à l’autre! _IR-RA-DIER_ , vous comprenez? L’attentat au gaz sarin à Tokyo en 95, ça vous parle? Ça a été causé par une secte semblable qui avait dans ses locaux assez de bidules chimiques pour tuer des milliards de personnes! Pas le moindre risque à prendre! On doit intervenir _maintenant_!

Le commandant du S.W.A.T. devait avoir dans les 45 ans. Courts cheveux noirs, moustachu, le regard dur, vêtu d’une sombre armure principalement composée d’un gilet pare-balles. Finn regardait les fusils des autres agents, un peu intimidé. Près de lui, Poe trépignait. Il était venu le soutenir malgré Holdo, étant parvenu à lui prouver qu’il n’avait pas pu effacer les données et souhaitant se racheter pour l’évasion de Ben Solo. Rey était piégée dans ce bateau. C’était leur amie! Ils devaient à tout prix la sortir de là en plus d’empêcher cet Ordre de mener leur projet radioactif à terme!

\- Justement, commandant! trancha Holdo, les bras croisés, le regard sévère. Dès qu’ils vous verront intervenir, qui nous dit que leur chef ne fera pas exploser le cargo avec le radium?

\- Ces gens sont suffisamment malades comme ça pour être capable de le faire! renchérit Finn. Si nous fonçons dans le tas sans réfléchir, nous risquons d’y rester tous! Nous, vos hommes, l’inspectrice Smith qui est pour sûr toujours à bord, Ben Solo, tous les membres de l’Ordre dont font probablement partie des _mineurs_ et toute la population de Détroit qui subira les ravages des déchets radioactifs! Nous n’avons pas le droit à l’erreur!

Finn sursauta légèrement, ayant peine à croire que ces propos venaient réellement de lui. Il n’était pas habitué à s’imposer comme ça. Lui, un simple officier de police qui restait souvent en retrait. Rey était une inspectrice très talentueuse. Poe était lieutenant avant sa dégradation. Mais cette fois, l’officier Panaka commençait à se sentir en position de pouvoir. Devant l’expression à moitié convaincue du commandant, Poe ajouta contre toute attente :

\- Écoutez, m’sieur. Avant, j’étais comme vous. Il y a un peu plus d’un mois, j’ai effectué une rafle dans un réseau de trafiquants de drogue. Le capitaine Holdo m’avait ordonné de rester en stand-by et d’attendre ses instructions, mais je n’en ai fait qu’à ma tête et j’ai décidé d’agir par moi-même. J’ai foncé tête baissée dans le danger avec tous mes hommes. Ça m’a coûté inutilement l’officière Paige Tico. Elle est dans le coma depuis et ça aurait pu être évité. Holdo répète constamment que préserver la vie est mille fois plus important que de jouer les héros pour son pays. Nous devons limiter les pertes humaines! C’est notre priorité!

Le capitaine Holdo le regarda, surprise. Puis, elle esquissa imperceptiblement un petit sourire. Andor finit par hocher la tête, leur jetant toujours un regard noir.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire, alors? grinça-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Le lieutenant Connix chargée de l’affaire est injoignable, soupira Holdo. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais nous devrons nous passer d’elle pour prendre une décision rapidement. L’inspectrice Smith n’en a fait qu’à sa tête et s’est mise en danger, mais elle nous a beaucoup apporté. À part elle, l’officier Panaka est le seul à connaître suffisamment le Premier Ordre, qui n’apparait dans aucune de nos bases de données…

\- Ma mère était dans cette secte, articula Finn, regardant le commandant droit dans les yeux avant de désigner sa cicatrice au sourcil. J’y suis né. J’ai été marqué par ce groupe. C’est ma mère qui m’en a sauvé quand j’étais bébé. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent là-dedans.

\- Abrégez.

Finn poussa un profond soupir.

\- Laissez-moi m’infiltrer dans ce cargo. Pour l’instant, nous ignorons si l’inspectrice Smith s’est faite repérée. Je vais tenter de les retrouver, elle et Ben Solo, et de les faire évacuer. Ils sont la priorité. Et au passage, nous forcerons Solo à parler afin de pouvoir nous renseigner sur leur projet avec le radium. S’ils sont prêts à tout faire exploser, il y a peut-être un détonateur que nous pourrions récupérer afin qu’ils n’aient plus de moyen de pression contre nous.

\- Et ce problème écarté, nous pourrons donner l’assaut pour cueillir les autres, conclut Andor, réfléchissant. Mais ça, c’est en partant de l’hypothèse que Solo sache tout ce que nous voulons savoir… Et bonne chance pour les retrouver dans cette gigantesque épave…

Les autres? Finn y songea un bref instant, se remémorant les paroles de son père.

\- Commandant, il y a probablement des mineurs qui se sont fait embarqués là… Dans cette secte, ils détestent les forces de l’ordre, clamant que nous abusons de notre pouvoir pour déchaîner notre propre violence. C’est comme ça qu’ils lavent le cerveau de leurs recrues. Si nous utilisons la violence, nous leur donnerons raison!

\- Et alors? s’exaspéra le chef du S.W.A.T. Ce sont des _terroristes_! Vous croyez qu’ils vont se rendre juste si on leur demande gentiment? Dans quel monde vivez-vous, officier Panaka? Celui des Bisounours? Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne!

\- Je sais pas, je pourrais… Mettons que je parvienne à retrouver Smith et Solo, plus le détonateur, je vous les envoie et ensuite, je tente de faire peur aux plus jeunes recrues en leur disant qu’un assaut se prépare et qu’ils doivent fuir au plus vite. Avec ma cicatrice, je saurais me faire passer pour un des leurs. Peut-être qu’ils m’écouteront! Et ils courront vers vous! Ça limitera la violence… J’ose espérer.

Poe posa alors sa main sur son épaule. Finn lui jeta un regard. Il secouait la tête, les yeux inquiets. « _Je t’en supplie, ne te mets pas encore plus en danger_ », l’entendait-il penser. Mais Finn s’y était résolu. C’était son devoir. C’était leur devoir à tous.

\- Mineurs ou pas, des terroristes restent des terroristes, rétorqua Andor. Endoctrinés comme ils doivent l’être, ça m’étonnerait que vous arriviez à les influencer. Tenez-vous-en au plan initial. Peu importe qui sortira, nous ne les raterons pas. Je vous donne une heure. Dans une heure, si vous n’êtes pas revenu, nous donnerons l’assaut. C’est à prendre ou à laisser.

Il dit ces derniers mots en fixant Holdo. Apprenant pour la localisation du fils de Leia, puisqu’il ne pouvait être que là compte tenu du van retrouvé par Rey, le capitaine avait aussitôt avisé son amie, qui était en pleine crise de nerfs. Leia s’était alors empressée de faire jouer ses relations pour s’assurer que l’intervention du FBI ne nuirait en aucun cas à son fils. Voilà pourquoi la centrale refusait pour l’instant de donner l’ordre au commandant Andor de lancer l’assaut. Holdo acquiesça. Ils n’auraient bientôt pas le choix d’intervenir.

Finn se prépara donc. Il récupéra un mini radio-émetteur pour rester en contact et dissimula son arme de service sous ses vêtements. Il risquerait de se faire repérer avec un surplus d’attirails. Il n’était peut-être pas le plus grand expert en matière d’infiltrations, mais chaque minute comptait et il était le seul à pouvoir y aller. Il descendit du toit par les marches après quelques dernières directives d’Holdo. Ils en avaient discuté longuement depuis qu’il lui avait fait part des découvertes de Rey.

L’officier se sentait prêt, malgré la peur qu’il tentait d’ignorer. Il avait fini par se faire à l’idée qu’il était directement lié à ce groupe. Il était voué à le faire. Il _devait_ le faire. Pour Rey et pour sa mère, où que cette dernière soit aujourd’hui. Il avait demandé toutes les informations dont il aurait besoin à son père plus tôt. Quarsh avait tenté de l’en empêcher. « _Pas question, Finn! J’ai déjà perdu ta mère à cause de ces merdes, je ne te perdrais pas toi!_ » « _C’est mon devoir, papa! C’est même le destin dans mon cas! Tu ne peux pas m’en empêcher! Ni me protéger! Je ne suis plus un enfant!_ » Alors, à contre-cœur, son père avait dû se contraindre à le laisser partir.

\- Finn, attends!

Il se retourna. C’était Poe.

\- Je t’en prie, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Tu n’es pas obligé…

\- Si, Poe, clama-t-il. On n’a pas le choix! Et de toute façon, je ne risque la vie de personne d’autre. Je n’ai pas d’équipe dont j’ai la responsabilité, comme toi l’autre fois avec Tico. Et puis, je suis le seul qui…

\- Ce que tu sais, ça vient juste des paroles de ton père! Et c’était il y a longtemps! On ne sait pas de quelles armes ils disposent outre le radium aujourd’hui! On ne sait même pas combien ils sont dans ce rafiot! Et tu l’as dit toi-même, ces gens sont complètement malades! S’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit…

Poe faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, mais Finn parvenait à entendre des larmes dans sa voix. Il prit une profonde inspiration et lui esquissa un petit sourire rassurant.

\- Tu sais ce que dit Holdo parfois? Elle le tient de son amie, de cette fameuse Leia Organa. Elle dit que l’espoir, c’est comme le soleil. Si tu n’y crois que lorsque tu le vois dans le ciel, tu ne passeras pas la nuit. Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi?

Son coéquipier ravala sa salive, mais finit par acquiescer. Finn sourit.

\- Alors, je vais y arriver. Parce qu’il le faut.

Il lui fit une accolade. Poe le serra fort, si fort qu’il crut bien qu’il allait étouffer, mais qu’à cela ne tienne.

\- Finn, t’es un héros, putain, souffla-t-il. Je crois en toi, mec. Tu peux le faire! Mais sois prudent. Et promets-moi de revenir vivant!

Se détachant de son étreinte, Finn décida de faire une chose qu’il avait envie de faire depuis longtemps. Quitte à ce que ce soit la dernière occasion, autant la saisir. Il embrassa Poe.

\- Je te le promets.

Puis, il partit. Il sortit sur le quai et se dirigea vers l’entrée du cargo, celle que Rey lui avait indiqué. Sa mission? Sauver son amie, l’inspectrice Rey Smith, sauver Ben Solo et récupérer le détonateur de la possible bombe sale, si détonateur il y avait. Il espérait fortement que tout se passerait comme prévu. Mais comment en être sûr?

7 novembre, 22h23

Dans l’immense cabine du Suprême Leader, il n’y avait pas grand-chose pour panser la plaie de Ben. Leur temps était limité, mais Ben ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça. Et Rey lui affirma qu’elle n’allait pas le laisser ici. Il était la priorité. Tant pis pour le lieutenant Connix. Ils l’enfermeraient dans la salle du trône. L’inspectrice aida Ben à enlever sa tunique. Il fallait mettre la plaie à nu. Le jeune homme grimaçait de douleur, mais il répétait qu’il avait déjà vécu pire et que ça irait. Ben remarqua que Rey rougissait violemment à la vue de son torse nu, large, massif et ferme, mais se forçait à se concentrer sur la blessure, un peu honteuse. Cela le fit légèrement sourire. Trouvant miraculeusement un paquet de mouchoir dans une de ses poches, elle demanda au blessé de comprimer sa plaie avec plusieurs d’entre eux.

Puis, improvisant un bandage, elle retira sa vieille écharpe noire, celle à laquelle elle tenait tant, pour l’enrouler autour de la taille de Ben afin de faire tenir le tout. Ensuite, elle l’aida à se rhabiller, puis à se relever, le soutenant comme elle l’avait fait la dernière fois lorsqu’il était en état d’ivresse. En y repensant, elle était bien la seule personne à prendre soin de lui depuis longtemps. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce que cela faisait. Et ça lui faisait du bien. Rey avait quand même sacrifié l’écharpe de son père, qui allait se gorger de sang, pour lui.

Il se dit qu’il avait bien eu raison de la choisir elle plutôt que le Premier Ordre et Snoke, qui lui gâchaient la vie depuis six ans déjà. Snoke lui avait menti. Il s’en rendait compte maintenant. Il lui avait menti et ce, depuis le début! Il lui avait dit qu’il était innocent pour les cinq ans de prison qu’il avait faits, pour son arrestation par le lieutenant Luke Skywalker. Il lui avait dit que non, il n’avait pas tenté de s’emparer d’un convoi de radium 226 lorsqu’il travaillait dans une centrale nucléaire. Mais maintenant qu’il avait réussi cet exploit et prévu d’utiliser le tout pour une bombe sale, il n’y avait plus aucun doute possible.

Snoke, qui avait été une sorte de nouvelle figure paternelle pour Ben, s’était juste servi de lui. Il l’avait manipulé, voilà tout! Et il lui avait fait croire que tuer son père l’aiderait à aller mieux. Ben se sentait si stupide. Snoke n’était qu’un menteur. Et Rey était désormais la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter. Il le sentait. Ben savait déjà depuis un moment que Rey n’était pas comme les autres. Elle ne cessait de lui confirmer. Et puis, maintenant, elle l’avait embrassé. Et par ce simple baiser, Ben avait eu l’impression qu’elle faisait disparaître tout le poison de Snoke et Kira. C’était un baiser inespéré qu’il ne s’attendait pas à recevoir, et pourtant. Il avait réellement la sensation désormais de compter réellement pour quelqu’un.

Ben possédait toujours l’usage de ses jambes, mais prendre appui sur la droite, du côté où il avait reçu le coup de couteau, lui arrachait quelques grognements de douleur. Rey lui servait donc de béquille. Malgré sa blessure au flanc et ce qu’il restait de son passage à tabac, il reprenait un peu de forces. Mais bandage improvisé ou pas, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. Il devait aller à l’hôpital et c’était certainement l’intention de Rey une fois loin du cargo, s’ils parvenaient à s’échapper. Ils sortirent ensuite silencieusement de la pièce. Personne dans les corridors pour le moment. Ils refermèrent du mieux qu’ils purent les lourdes portes et tournèrent la manivelle pour les verrouiller.

\- Très bien, souffla Rey. Maintenant, on doit partir de ce cargo au plus vite. Tu sais où est la sortie?

Ben hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Il y en a plusieurs, mais je crois qu’elles sont toutes gardées. Tous les membres du Premier Ordre sont ici ce soir. On devait tous être là pour le discours de Hux… Et quand il est venu me chercher tout à l’heure, je l’ai entendu ordonner à ce que tout le monde reste ici jusqu’à ce qu’on t’amène sur l’estrade, dans la salle des machines. Personne ne peut sortir.

La jeune femme ravala sa salive. Le blessé l’imita, se sentant coincé. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de là? Kira avait raison, ce n’était pas fini. Snoke était mort, même si Ben avait encore du mal à y croire. Il avait tué quelqu’un. Pour de vrai, cette fois. Il était bel et bien un meurtrier désormais. Mais s’ils tombaient sur Hux, ou sur n’importe qui d’autres, on comprendrait bien vite ce qu’il s’était passé et ils ne verraient jamais l’aurore. Ils commencèrent à avancer prudemment dans le couloir, empruntant ensuite un escalier de métal. Ben s’appuyait fermement sur la rampe et sur Rey pour gravir les marches en souffrant le moins possible.

\- Écoute, j’ai appelé mon collègue Finn Panaka, chuchota Rey. Juste avant de venir ici. Je lui ai laissé des messages en lui indiquant comment se rendre sur le quai, où se situe l’entrée du cargo et j’ai même pris des photos du van de police, du camion de la centrale nucléaire et du drapeau du Premier Ordre que j’y ai trouvés. Avec un peu de chance, ces preuves seront suffisantes pour qu’il puisse ramener du renfort et…

\- La police ne pourra rien faire, soupira Ben. Si ton ami leur parle du radium volé, ça va devenir une affaire fédérale et ils vont péter les plombs! Tu sais comment le gouvernement est à cran ici concernant le terrorisme. S’ils effectuent une rafle, il y aura des morts et des blessés. On ne se rendra pas si facilement. Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas encore remarqué, personne n’aime les forces de l’ordre ici. S’ils attaquent, ça va juste renfermer les membres du Premier Ordre dans l’idée qu’ils sont leurs ennemis. Surtout les plus jeunes. Ça ne changera rien. Ils vont avoir peur. Et la peur mène la haine.

L’inspectrice effectua une grimace. Elle s’arrêta un instant dans les marches, sortit son téléphone et pesta qu’elle ne captait toujours pas de réseau. Ici, le seul « réseau » était le Premier Ordre.

\- Je sais… Mais renfort ou non, on est piégés ici pour l’instant. Il n’y a… personne qui pourrait nous aider ici? Quelqu’un de… moins influencé, moins… endoctriné par l’Ordre, je ne sais pas?

Ben secoua tristement la tête. Il était déjà méprisé de tous ici. Le paria. Le bouc émissaire. Le traître qui avait échoué sa belle mort, flirté avec la police et encore plus aggravé son cas maintenant qu’il avait tué le Suprême Leader. Non, personne ne les aiderait. Et même si quelqu’un se montrait plus compréhensif, on ne voudrait pas s’opposer à Hux ou à Kira, par peur d’y passer également. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, ils entendirent des voix au loin. Ils se plaquèrent contre la paroi de métal, retenant leur souffle. Deux personnes discutaient. Ben reconnut leurs voix.

\- Jannah, murmura-t-il alors.

Ici, on l’appelait Tézède. Mais c’était un détail qu’il avait soudain complètement oublié.

\- Jannah?

\- C’est… C’est ma cousine, chuchota le jeune homme, ses yeux commençant à lui piquer. Enfin, à la base, c’est la fille de mon parrain, on n’a pas de lien de parenté à proprement parler, mais elle faisait quand même partie de la… famille.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de prononcer ce mot. Il sentit une profonde tristesse s’emparer de lui.

\- Elle est ici aussi.

\- Je sais, répondit Rey à voix basse, soucieuse. C’est en interrogeant Lando Calrissian qu’on a appris le nom du Premier Ordre. Il disait qu’il pensait que sa fille avait disparu à cause de ça.

_Lando Calrissian._ Un des plus vieux amis de son père. Il n’avait pas entendu ce nom depuis longtemps. Son cœur se serra alors que les souvenirs de sa famille d’avant lui revenaient en mémoire. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Rey.

\- Il faut que je sorte Jannah de là. Avant qu’on se rende compte de ce que j’ai fait dans la salle du trône. Et avant que les forces de l’ordre n’arrivent, si jamais elles viennent. Je ne crois pas qu’elle soit tant… « endoctrinée » comme tu dis. Elle n’est pas ici depuis si longtemps. C’est juste une adolescente amoureuse en crise contre ses parents qui a fugué avec sa copine vers un refuge. Je n’irai pas jusqu’à dire qu’elle nous « aidera », mais avec un peu de chance, je saurais la convaincre de partir et ne plus jamais revenir ici. Il faut que je le fasse.

Ses yeux l’imploraient. Rey afficha une expression préoccupée.

\- Il y a quelqu’un d’autre avec elle.

\- C’est Jayelle, sa petite amie. Je crois qu’elles sont seules dans ce couloir. Elles devraient être avec les autres toges blanches dans la salle des machines. Les rouges logent plus haut. Elles ne sont pas supposées être ici.

Prudemment, Ben s’appuya sur la paroi et pencha sa tête dans l’embrasure de la porte pour les voir. Il avait raison. Elles étaient seules, debout face à face devant l’un des murs, sanglotant, front contre front, chacune tenant le visage de l’autre en coupe, respirant en synchronisation. Ben ravala sa salive, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi pleuraient-elles?

\- Voilà. Calme-toi, chérie, murmura Jannah en embrassant Jayelle. C’est fini. Cette folle de flic ne peut plus rien contre nous. Tu as entendu les cris? On lui fait payer pour ce qu’elle a fait.

Les mâchoires de Ben se crispèrent. Hux avait dû raconter toutes sortes de choses atroces pour convaincre les autres que l’inspectrice était le Diable incarné. Soudain, les yeux de Jannah se tournèrent vers les escaliers.

\- K… Kylo? Que…

Il étouffa un juron. Et voilà, ils étaient repérés. Se tassant, il découvrit Rey jusque-là cachée derrière lui. Le visage de Jannah se décomposa alors tandis que celui de sa copine se tournait vers eux.

\- Kylo, attention, elle est derrière toi!

Ben bondit, ignorant la douleur, et se précipita en clopinant sur sa cousine pour venir lui plaquer sa main sur la bouche. Puis, par instinct, il la tira vers une porte entrouverte et l’incita à entrer dans la petite cabine sur laquelle elle donnait.

\- Chut, souffla-t-il. Tout va bien. Calme-toi. Ne donne pas l’alerte, je t’en supplie!

Surprise, Jannah hocha instinctivement la tête. Ils n’avaient pas le droit de se parler, mais au diable ce stupide règlement! Elle grimaça lorsque Ben retira sa main. Puis, elle devint blême.

\- Mais c’est… du sang?

Presque aussitôt, Ben ressentit une nouvelle douleur dans son flanc. Il se plia en deux et compressa sa blessure de ses mains. Jayelle venait de les rejoindre dans la cabine, suivie de très près par Rey, qui referma aussitôt la porte derrière eux. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tassés tous les quatre dans cet espace clos. Le regard confus de la jeune femme aux tresses auburn passa de la plaie de Ben à l’inspectrice qui se tenait debout, plaquée contre la porte, en retrait, haletante, peu rassurée, complètement échevelée. Ses mains aussi étaient ensanglantées.

\- Est-ce que c’est elle qui t’a fait ça? demanda-t-elle gravement en désignant Rey de la tête.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la brunette. Jannah la foudroya du regard, tassant de ses bras son cousin et sa petite amie pour les placer derrière elle, comme si elle voulait les protéger.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait?

Rey ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre, mais aucun son n’en sortit.

\- Elle ne m’a rien fait, expliqua Ben.

\- Cette folle en serait parfaitement capable! s’écria Jannah. Tout à l’heure, elle a violemment poussé Jayelle par terre quand je l’ai démasquée durant le discours de Hux. À cause d’elle, Jayelle a fait une crise de panique! J’ai dû l’amener à l’écart des autres pour l’aider à se calmer. C’est une flic, Kylo! Elle est dangereuse! Elle ne connait que la violence! Je sais de quoi je parle! J’ai fait plusieurs manifestations et j’ai vu des émeutes! Ils frappent sur tout ce qui bouge, même si on n’a rien fait à part défiler pacifiquement! Et Jayelle s’est déjà pris du lacrymo dans les yeux! Kylo, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, enfin?

Les yeux désolés de l’inspectrice se tournèrent vers Jayelle. Ben se pinça les lèvres.

\- Rey ne vous fera rien, soupira-t-il. C’est promis. Elle est différente des autres flics. Vous n’avez rien à craindre, les filles, d’accord?

L’inspectrice leva les mains en l’air pour illustrer son propos, semblant très mal à l’aise.

\- « Rey »… C’est vrai, réalisa Jannah. Tu la connais… Tu l’as appelée comme ça dans le couloir tout à l’heure… C’est la flic qui était chargée de l’enquête sur la mort de ton père, non? Tu savais qui elle était! Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit?

Un sentiment de détresse et de trahison dans sa voix.

\- Kylo, est-ce qu’elle… Elle t’a retourné contre nous, c’est ça? Tu nous as trahi?

Cette fois, Jannah semblait être au bord des larmes, le fixant avec des yeux meurtris. Elle lui avait demandé ça d’une petite voix. Ben maudissait cette situation. Ce serait trop long de tout lui expliquer. Et raconter en détails ce qu’il s’était passé dans la salle du trône serait plus que risqué. Il décida donc d’aller droit au but, regardant sa cousine dans les yeux, ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Jannah, il faut partir d’ici. Tu es en danger dans ce cargo. Il…

\- C… Comment tu m’as appelée?

Ben se tut. Jannah clignait des yeux, confuse.

\- Mon vrai nom, c’est Tézède. L’autre… Ça ne représente plus rien pour moi. Ça n’appartient qu’à ma vie passée.

\- Oui, bravo, tu as déjà changé de nom et marqué ton visage à vie pour cette « renaissance », s’impatienta Ben. Mais la prochaine étape, c’est _tuer_ quelqu’un d’important parmi ton ancien entourage. _TUER_. Tu comprends? Tu es prête à faire ça? À ton père ou à ta mère ou…

La jeune femme à la peau charbon ravala sa salive. Il pouvait lire le choc et la peur dans ses sombres iris.

\- Pas… Pas encore, mais… C’est supposé…

\- Te rendre plus forte? Eh bien, crois-moi, ce sont des mensonges! C’est ce que je pensais, moi aussi, et regarde où j’en suis! Le Premier Ordre n’est pas ce que tu crois! Il faut que tu le quittes au plus vite!

\- Et pour aller où? Retrouver ma putain d’homophobe de mère qui n’est pas capable d’accepter sa fille pour ce qu’elle est? répliqua Jannah, blessée, en désignant Jayelle du menton. Ou mon père, peut-être? Déjà que je ne le voyais pas beaucoup avant le divorce, c’est à peine s’il se souvient de mon existence désormais! Enfin, Kylo, tu sais ce que c’est! C’était pareil avec ton père aussi! Leurs stupides avions et base aérienne sont toujours passés avant leurs enfants! Le rituel n’a peut-être pas fonctionné avec toi, mais le Premier Ordre est notre maison! Ici, nous pouvons être qui nous sommes vraiment!

Elle semblait bien sûre d’elle-même. Ben vit en elle celui qu’il était encore une semaine auparavant, face à son père dans la ruelle. Il lui avait sorti le même discours. Comment la raisonner?

\- La flic, fit alors remarquer Jayelle. Elle est blessée aussi. En plus de la coupure sur son visage, il y a des ecchymoses dans son cou… Kylo... Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend à la fin? Pourquoi tu… « protèges » cette fille? Et qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé avec le Suprême Leader? Où est-il? Et où est Kira?

_Merde._ Pas question de leur mentir. Ben préféra détourner la conversation. Il avait besoin de s’assurer d’une chose.

\- Jan… Jannah, Tézède, peu importe. Est-ce que Snoke t’a touchée? Est-ce qu’il t’a demandé de coucher avec lui? Dis-moi.

Sa cousine grimaça d’abord, hébétée, puis baissa la tête. Elle semblait préoccupée, s’empourprant.

\- Bah… Depuis que je suis là, oui, il m’a fait des avances deux ou trois fois. Il m’a déjà prise par la taille, il touche parfois ma poitrine ou mes fesses et ça me gêne. Mais quand je lui dis que je… préfère les filles, bah, il… arrête… Jusqu’à la prochaine fois.

\- Je crois qu’il veut faire un plan à trois avec nous, ajouta Jayelle, mal à l’aise. Mais on… On ne l’a pas encore fait pour l’instant.

Ben crispa les mâchoires, sentant la rage remonter en lui. Bon sang, il aurait bien envie de tuer Snoke une deuxième fois, là, tout de suite, pour avoir osé poser la main sur Jannah!

\- Il fait ça avec tout le monde! cracha-t-il. Tu es sa chose et tu es obligée de faire ce qu’il te dit, même si tu ne veux pas! Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle! Un putain d’agresseur sexuel, voilà ce qu’il est en plus d’un menteur! Tu es sûre que tu veux rester ici avec un pervers pareil? Parce que crois bien qu’il n’en a rien à foutre de tes préférences sexuelles, du fait que tu sois déjà en couple ou de ton simple consentement! Et ce n’est _pas normal_ pour quelqu’un qui te veut soi-disant du bien, tu comprends ça?

Il parlait de lui comme s’il était encore vivant. Pour cacher sa mort ou parce qu’il avait lui-même encore du mal à y croire? Il l’ignorait. Quoi qu’il en soit, il se sentait enfin libre d’exprimer tout ce qu’il aurait voulu dire à sa cousine lorsqu’il l’avait vu débarquer ici. Jannah gardait les yeux rivés par terre, piteuse.

\- Ben… Est-ce qu’elles sont au courant pour la bombe? demanda alors Rey, crispée.

Les deux filles en blanc se tournèrent vers elle, sursautant.

\- Quelle… Quelle bombe? s’inquiéta Jayelle, soudain blême. Les flics ont posé une bombe?

\- Non, le projet Starkiller, répondit Ben d’un ton grave. Le « merveilleux » projet de Hux. C’est une bombe sale.

Pour appuyer son propos, il sortit le détonateur de sa ceinture. Jannah et Jayelle ouvrirent de grands yeux horrifiés.

\- Des toges rouges ont volé un camion de centrale nucléaire qui transportait du radium 226. Une centrale dans laquelle Snoke travaillait avant. Ils ont mis les caisses dans une des cabines au fin fond du cargo en la truffant d’explosifs. Une simple pression sur le bouton rouge juste ici et le _Supremacy_ éclate en morceaux, nous avec, libérant un paquet de déchets radioactifs qui vont se répandre sur toute la ville et tuer des milliers d’innocents. Voilà ce que c’est réellement, le Premier Ordre. Ils bâchent la violence policière, mais eux aussi ne songent qu’à tout détruire! C’est vraiment ça que vous voulez?

\- Kayd… « Kira » voulait tout faire exploser _maintenant_ , ajouta Rey en sortant la mini-caméra de sa poche. Tous nous tuer d’un coup. On en a la preuve vidéo.

Se tenant la main, les deux amoureuses vinrent se blottir l’une contre l’autre. Jannah secouait frénétiquement la tête, sans quitter le détonateur des yeux.

\- Non… Kira ne ferait pas… Hux… Le Premier Ordre… Non, ce n’est pas vrai! C’est impossible! Vous mentez!

Ben la regarda avec tristesse.

\- Jannah… Tu sais très bien que je ne mens pas… _Jamais_.

Cette fois, sa cousine se mit à sangloter. Sa campagne semblait toujours sous le choc, haletante.

\- Une… Une bombe, commença à paniquer Jayelle. Une bombe! Oh non…

Jannah ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle vivait dans un rêve, un déni, refoulant successivement chaque élément de la dure réalité pour ne pas avoir à l’accepter, comme les avances de Snoke. Et ça allait lui prendre un moment avant d’enfin intégrer cette réalité à laquelle elle refusait de croire, bercée dans ses illusions d’avoir trouvé un nouveau foyer. Or, du temps, il n’en avait pas. La porte de la cabine grinça alors. Le cœur de Ben manqua un battement. Quelqu’un venait. Aussitôt, Rey agrippa le blessé et le poussa le plus silencieusement possible contre le mur, lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. La porte s’ouvrit complètement, les cachant du nouvel arrivant. Pour l’instant, seules les deux filles larmoyantes se trouvaient dans son champ de vision.

\- Tézède? Jayelle? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là?

La voix de Hux. Il avait l’air un peu essoufflé, sur les nerfs. La douleur au flanc de Ben revint. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre, serrant également le détonateur dans sa main, si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il ne devait pas bouger! Rey le regardait dans les yeux, aussi tendue que lui, l’incitant à respirer calmement en même temps qu’elle. S’il s’effondrait, ils étaient finis.

\- Euh…, hésita Jayelle entre deux souffles saccadés. On…

Pourvu qu’elles ne regardent pas dans leur direction! Pourvu qu’elles ne les dénoncent pas!

\- J’ai… J’ai amené Jayelle à l’écart, expliqua Jannah d’une voix blanche. Elle faisait une crise de panique à cause de cette… de cette salope de flic!

Pour l’instant, elles ne disaient rien. Rey se mordit la joue, appuyant un peu plus sa main sur la bouche de Ben. Ce dernier sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tremblant comme une feuille, crispant les mâchoires, serrant les dents. La douleur l’envahissait complètement, le brûlait. Elle était insupportable. Il compressait sa blessure, mais il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps immobile. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait bientôt s’évanouir. Rey vint lentement poser sa main sur sa poitrine, comme pour apaiser les battements de son cœur, comme pour le maintenir contre le mur et l’empêcher de tomber. Mais vu son poids, elle ne serait pas assez puissante pour le retenir s’il s’écroulait. Et si les filles se mettaient à poser des questions sur la bombe? Et si ce satané rouquin les avait entendus en parler?

\- Vous n’êtes pas supposées être ici! s’écria Hux. Qui vous a permis de quitter les rangs? Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe?

Ben vit les deux filles froncer les sourcils. Il poussa un juron inférieur, se mordant encore la lèvre, si fort que cette fois, il eut le goût du sang dans la bouche. Il se retint du mieux qu’il put d’émettre le moindre grognement ou gémissement de douleur.

\- Qu’est-ce que…

\- Comme ça faisait un moment qu’on n’avait aucun signe de la salle du trône, j’y suis retourné! s’emporta le rouquin. Elle était verrouillée de l’extérieur! La flic et Kylo ont disparu! Kira y était inconsciente et menottée et Snoke, lui, était _mort_!

Le regard paniqué de Rey vint croiser celui de Ben. _Merde._

\- Q… Quoi? balbutia Jannah. Le Suprême Leader est…

\- On lui a tiré dessus! Sans doute cette maudite fille! Et si ça se trouve, Kylo est complice de tout ce bordel! Est-ce que vous les avez vus? Lui ou la flic?

Les filles allaient tout dire. Ben aurait dû leur raconter ce qu’il s’était exactement passé dans la salle du trône. Elles auraient été choquées, mais avec un peu de chance, il serait parvenu à leur faire comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ils leur avaient parlé de la bombe, mais peut-être que ça n’avait pas suffi à les convaincre de les couvrir. Peut-être allaient-elles vouloir demander à Hux de confirmer cette histoire. Le jeune homme entendit alors la voix de sa cousine :

\- Euh, je… Je ne suis pas sûre, je…

Elle hésitait. Peut-être avaient-ils une chance. _Allez, Hux, dégage de là, connard! Va-t’en!_ Ben ne parvenait plus à respirer. Il essayait de se maintenir immobile du mieux qu’il pouvait, les larmes aux yeux. Il tentait de se concentrer sur la douleur à sa lèvre plutôt qu’à son flanc, aux mains de Rey sur sa bouche et son cœur battant. Il fermait très fort les paupières. _Ne dis rien, Jannah, je t’en supplie, ne dis rien!_ Ce fut Jayelle qui prit alors la parole :

\- Oui, Hux. Oui, on les a vus.

Ben grimaça. Cette fois, ils étaient morts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon! Et bah, ils sont encore plus dans la merde! x)


End file.
